Wind Of Magic
by patriciaashby1983
Summary: This is the Second Part of My Story Wind Of Time and this time Natalya is going to be on the Quest to help Frodo Baggins to destroy the One Ring and she will again meet Legolas and the more time they spend together they find love with each other.
1. Meeting An Old Friend

**Wind Of Magic**

[Middle Of Nowhere]

[It has been a couple years now since Natalya has traveled with a group of Dwarves to the Lonely Mountain of Erebor where she helped them get back their home from the Dragon Smaug and fought in the battle of the Five Armies. Losing Thorin, Kili and Fili in battle never thought she would witness their deaths and it tore her apart knowing that the Quest was truely over. After they had the funeral and celebrated their deaths. She has went on her own to find a home somewhere in Middle Earth. After realizing that she isn't going to be the same person that she was when she entered this world by a Mysterious power that she has been blessed with. Part Elf and Part Sorceress she feared because of that titled she was never going to be able to live among the Elves because she has always feared that she would be look down upon as an Outsider. So she has created a Name for herself as she has fought against Orcs as they have attacked other realms. and that she has saved people from a burning village on her way towards the Fangorn Forest. there is whe she got the Name of Fire Lady from a group of Children were playing near the forests and a pack of Wargs and Orcs attacked them and she came upon them and killed them and then she lead the Children back to their village where she was apprecited by them giving her gifts and a Horse to travel with. He is one of Maera's a Huge black and White Stallion that has the speed of many horses. on his feet he has white hair and his tail is white while his mane on his head is black as his body. and they took to each other like they were old friends. then it was here now where she is traveling through the woods and that she was camping when someone came upon her.]

[Camp]

[Natalya is sitting at the Camp fire with Skydancer is laying behind her giving her warmth and Protection when she hears the bushes move in front of her. she pulls out her sword when someone with a Pointy hat, a brown staff, grey clothes on and a Grey beard and the person was a familiar person someone that she hasn't seen for a long time.]

''Oh...Wow Gandalf. says Natalya

''Ah...Natalya my dear girl where have you been. I've been looking all over for you. says Gandalf

[Gandalf hugs the girl that he has thought as a Daughter to him since they last saw each other and he looks her over seeing that she has grown much more beautiful and that her Dark hair has grown to her lower back. Her hair was down instead of being in a pony tail ]

''I've been searching for you everywhere Where have you been all this time? says Gandalf

''Oh I've been moving around alot. never staying in one place. [she sits back down as Gandalf takes a seat on a log] ''It hasn't be the same since the Battle at Erebor Gandalf. I feel that things have been following me everywhere I go now. says Natalya

''The Orcs has been hunting you. since Sauron has been found out and been in hiding since then he has had much time to prepare for a New Army. he has Orcs and Foul things like trolls hunting you down. I fear that you are not safe. says Gandalf

''No...I've tried going to Rivendell but I have felt that if I keep away from Elves and All free folk and that they won't be hurt or burdened by me. says Natalya

''Nonesense Little Fire...you are welcome in Rivendell. Lord Elrond has been worried about you and asked to find you. and now that I have I want you to come with me to the Shire. says Gandalf

''Oh the Shire...you are going to see Bilbo Baggins? says Natalya

''Yes and it's about time too. with his Birthday coming up he has been wanting you to come and visit him. says Gandalf

''I will come with you. I do want to see the Little Hobbit again. says Natalya

''Good. good then we shall get going. says Gandalf

[He gets up and watches as Natalya packs up her stuff on her horse and he was surprised what kind of horse it is]

''Oh you have found one of the Mearas one of the Rarist horses and he is the King of all Horses. says Gandalf

''Really...I didn't know that. He was given to me by Rohan after I helped save a villages children from being killed by Wargs. says Natalya

''Well you have been busy...Come with me and we shall be at the Shire by Late Morning. says Gandalf

[Natalya gets on Skydancer and follows Gandalf on his own Wagon which has Fireworks on the back and she smiles on the fact that she will meet Bilbo Baggins again]


	2. Frodo Baggins

**Frodo Baggins**

[Natalya has been riding on Skydancer when Gandalf told her that it will be better if she would ride on the wagon with me and that she can let Skydancer return to the wild just until she will need him again when the time comes. she nods and she looks at her Horse friend who bumps her head]

'Hey now I know we are friends and I don't want to leave you but it's just for a little while and then I will call you when ever I will need you again Skydancer. says Natalya

[Skydancer blows into her hair and she giggles and then she sadly watches as the Huge black horse rides through the woods and out to the plains. as she gets on Gandalf's wagon]

''You will see him again Little Fire. says Gandalf

''I know it's just hard not having him near I've had him over a year now. says Natalya

''Good friends always stay close by. says Gandalf

[Gandalf begins to hmm a tune as she gets on the Wagon and that they appear in a grassy plains of the Shire. she smiles to herself]

''Hmm, hmm,hmm, hmm, down from the door where it began, Hmm, hmm hmm. sings Gandalf

[Natalya hears rustling in the woods and then a young Hobbit jumps through and runs up and looks down at them from a bank as Gandalf stops]

''You're late! says Hobbit

''A Wizard is never late! Frodo Baggins. [Gandalf speaks from beneath his hat and looks up into Frodo's eyes] ''Nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to. says Gandalf

[Natalya looks between Frodo and Gandalf noticeing they look very serious then they smile and then they burst into laughter.]

''its wonderful to see you Gandalf. says Frodo [He jumps down onto the cart to give Gandalf a hug. they embrace laughing. Gandalf looks at Frodo with twinkling eyes]

''You didn't think I'd miss your Uncle Bilbo's Birthday? says Gandalf [he laughs]

[Frodo turns to look at Natalya and was shocked at seeing her and that she has pointy ears knowing that she is a Elf]

''Frodo Baggins this is Natalya...she has been a good friend of mine and that she also knows Bilbo because of the Quest with the Dwarves of Erebor she was involved in. Natalya this is Bilbo's Nephew Frodo Baggins. says Gandalf

''Oh it is really nice to meet you Lady Natalya...Bilbo has told me so many things about you. says Frodo

''I've heard about you as well that you are now living with Bilbo because of what happened to your family. it will be nice to know you and see Bilbo again. says Natalya

[The cart moves on until they reach the Hills of The Shire]

''So how is the old rascal? I hear it is going to be a party of special significance? says Gandalf

''you know Bilbo he's got the whole place in an uproar. says Frodo

''well that should please him.[he laughs] Says Gandalf

''Half the Shire's been invited. [They see Hobbits working in the fields as they drive past.] ''and the rest of them are turning up anyway. says Frodo [they laugh merrily together]

[Gandalf drives over a Pond and then over a bridge passing all the Hobbit holes]

''To tell you the truth. Bilbo has been acting a bit odd lately. [he looks at Gandalf concerned.] ''I mean more than usual. he's taken to locking himself in his study. he spends hours and hours poring over old maps when he thinks I'm not looking. says Frodo

''Maybe he is planning to travel soon. that must be why he is looking at old maps and stuff. says Natalya

''I don't but he is up to something. says Frodo

[Gandalf looks at Frodo mysteriously. Frodo looks up at him. Natalya looks confused] ''all right then, keep your secrets! says Frodo

What? says Gandalf [He tries to look as if he doesn't know what Frodo is on about]

''but I know you have something to do with it. says Frodo

''Good gracious me. says Gandalf

''He is always up to something. says Natalya

''Before you both came along we Bagginses were very well thought of. says Frodo

''Indeed? says Natalya

''We never had any adventures, or did anything unexpected. says Frodo

''If you're referring to the incident with the Dragon. I was barely involved. all I did was give your Uncle a little nudge out of the door. says Gandalf

Whatever you did, you've been Official labelled as a Disturber of the peace. says Frodo

''Oh really? says Natalya

[Natalya looks about as Gandalf smokes his pipe and sees a Everard Proudfoot in his garden who glares at Gandalf]

''Gandalf! Gandalf. says Children Hobbits

[They run after the cart past the Hobbits in the garden]

''Fireworks Gandalf! Fireworks Gandalf! says Children Hobbits

[they become Disappointed as the cart pulls away from them. Gandalf looks at Natalya as Frodo looks at him and she smiles to herself as she uses her fire to light the Fireworks. and they fly from the back of the cart and explode in the air.]

''Hooooraaay! says Children Hobbits

[They cheer loudly and jumps up and down excitedly. Frodo smiles at Natalya and Gandalf as they laugh. Everard laughs, but his wife glares at him disapproving. he smiles fades Frodo looks at Natalya and Gandalf]

''It was nice to meet you Finally Lady Natalya...and Gandalf I'm glad you're back. says Frodo

''So am I dear boy. says Gandalf

''Nice to meet you too Frodo. says Natalya

[Frodo jumps off the cart and waves goodbye to them]

[Gandalf drives around from the back of the Hill into view as he pulls up towards Bag End. he stops, pauses and smiles as he looks at Bag End. he kicks open the gate. which has a Sign on it...No Admittance, Except on Party business. Gandalf knocks on the door with the end of Staff.]

[from inside] ''No thank you! We don't want any more visitors, well wishers or distant relations! says Bilbo

[Gandalf laughs]

''And what about very old friends? says Gandalf

[The door opens and Bilbo stands there surprised and he smiles seeing Natalya]

''Natalya? Gandalf? says Bilbo

''Bilbo Baggins. says Natalya [she smiles at him]

''My dear Gandalf, Natalya. says Bilbo [ He runs to Natalya and Gandalf who kneels down and hugs him]

''it's good to see you. Bilbo. says Natalya

''One Hundred and Eleven years old who would believe it. [he looks at Bilbo] ''you haven't aged a day! says Gandalf [they pause and look at each other then begin to laugh. Bilbo runs into the Hobbit hole]

''Come on, come in! Welcome, Welcome. Oh, here we are. says Bilbo

[He closes the door, as Natalya and Gandalf walk into the little Hobbit hole. Natalya takes off her Cloak and weapons and put them at the door in the corner out of the way as Gandalf hands his hat and staff to Bilbo, who takes it from him.]

''Tea or maybe something a little stronger? I've got a few bottles of the old Winyard left, 1296, a very good year, almost as old as I am. says Bilbo

[He runs and puts Gandalf's things on the hat stand and puts Natalya's things next to it Natalya ducks to avoid the chandelier. Bilbo runs off up a corridor shouting back to Gandalf and Natalya]

''It was laid down by my father, what say we open one eh? says Bilbo

Just tea, thank you. says Natalya

[Gandalf backs up a little and crashes into the chandelier. he ducks under it, turns around suddenly and hits his head on the top of the doorjamb.]

''Owwwh! says Gandalf [he holds his head and chuckels]

''You have to remember to duck in this house. says Natalya

''I was expecting you sometime last week, not that it matters, you came and go as you please. always have done and always will. says Bilbo

[Gandalf surveys the cosy parlour with a fire burning in the fireplace]

''you've caught me a bit unprepared I'm Afraid urm we've got cold chicken and a bit of pickle oh and there some cheese here, Oh no that won't do! Urm. we've got Raspberry jam an apple tart. [Gandalf picks up a map off the table, he looks at it there is the Lonely Mountain and a picture of Smaug the dragon over it.] ''but we've not much for afters. Oh no we're all right. I've found some sponge cake! [Bilbo comes into the room] ''I can make you some eggs if you...Like. [he looks at Natalya and she looks to see that Gandalf is gone] ''Gandalf? says Bilbo [he looks around unable to see Gandalf. Gandalf leans down through the door behind him]

'Just tea for both of us, thank you. says Gandalf

''Oh right. [he smiles at him] ''You don't mind if I do, do you? says Bilbo

[He puts some cheese into his mouth.]

''Oh not at all! says Natalya

[A Knock comes to the door. Bilbo jumps back against the wall hiding.]

''Bilbo! Bilbo Baggins! says Voice

[whispering] ''I'm not at home! [he cowers back against the wall and then sneaks to the window to look out] ''it's the Sackville-Bagginses. says Bilbo

''I know you're in there! says Voice

''they're after the house! [he tiptoes back to Natalya] ''they've never forgiven me for living this long. I've got to get away from these confounded relatives hanging on the bell all day, never giving me a moment's peace. [he looks out of the kitchen window then turns back] ''I want to see mountains again. Mountains Natalya, Gandalf. [Gandalf is struggling to sit at the low table as Natalya just continues to stand] ''and then find somewhere quiet where I can finish my book. Oh, tea! says Bilbo [He moves over to remove the kettle from the fire]

''So you mean to go through with your plan then? says Gandalf

''yes, yes it's all in hand. all the arrangements are made. [he pours water into the pot. Natalya lifts the lid for him] ''Oh thank you. says Bilbo

''Frodo suspects something. says Natalya

'Of course he does, he's a Baggins, not some blockheaded Bracegirdle from Hardbottle. says Bilbo [he returns the kettle to the fireplace]

'you will tell him won't you? says Natalya

''yes, yes. says Bilbo

''he's very fond of you. says Gandalf

''I know. he'd probably come with me if I asked him to. I think in his heart Frodo's still in love with the Shire, the woods, the fields and the little rivers. I am old Natalya, Gandalf. I know I don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart. [Gandalf looks at him concerned, Bilbo fingers something in his waistcoat pocket. Natalya watches him carefully. Bilbo sits at the table with Gandalf] 'I feel thin, sort of stretched like butter scraped over too much bread, I need a Holiday, a very long Holiday. and I don't expect that I shall return. in fact I mean not to. says Bilbo

[Natalya looks at Bilbo worried and then she takes the cup of tea and drinks it]

'thank you Bilbo. says Natalya

''You're welcome Natalya...its been a long time since I've seen you. ever since the Lonely mountain I haven't heard from you. says Bilbo

''I've been trying to avoid trouble everywhere I went. Orcs has been after me since then. says Natalya

'Oh my dear Natalya...what dangers has followed you from there? says Bilbo

'I don't know and I've been trying to find out. says Natalya


	3. Party Tree

**Party Tree**

[Outside Of Bag End]

[Gandalf and Bilbo are sitting on a bench outside smoking their pipes. it is dark and we can see the Party field below all lit up with lights. Natalya is sitting down on the steps away from the smoke]

'Old Toby the finest weed in the Southfarthing. says Bilbo

[He blows a smoke ring, as it spreads and becomes bigger and bigger Gandalf sends his own smoke ship through the center of it. Bilbo watches it.]

''Gandalf my old friend, this will be a night to remember. says Bilbo

[Natalya smiles to herself as she then gets up and walks down to them as they get ready to go to the Party and then a Huge Firework explodes in the night Sky over the Party tree, from which a sign saying Happy Birthday Bilbo Baggins is hanging. Merry music is playing. the Party field appears below. Many Hobbits are dancing and clapping. a Huge birthday cake is being carried across the field above the heads of the Hobbits. Frodo is dancing whilst others help themselves to ale Natalya is sitting alone just watching the Hobbits dance when a Hobbit comes over and he is kinda on the heavy side a little.]

''Good Evening My Lady I'm Samwise Gamgee. says Sam

''Nice to meet you Sam I am Natalya. says Natalya

''you are an Elf. says Sam

[He was fascnated of seeing a Elf for the first time and he touches her hair]

''I've never seen an Elf before and it's just great finally meeting one. says Sam

''Oh then I am glad that you are able to see one. says Natalya

[Sam smiles shly as he sits down beside her and catches a glimps of a beautiful Hobbit girl that is dancing. Natalya seeing this smiles at him]

''Oh you must like her. says Natalya

''Noo...way. says Sam

[Frodo laughs as he sits down beside Sam] ''Go on Sam, ask Rosie for a dance. says Frodo

[looks nervous] ''Ah, I think I'll just have another ale. says Sam [gets up]

''Oh no you don't [he takes Him by his shoulders and pushes him into Rosie's path] ''Go on. says Frodo [he laughs as Sam dances with Rosie]

[Gandalf is letting off another Firework over the party]

[Talking to a group of Hobbit Children] ''So there I was at the mercy of three monstrous trolls and they were all arguing amongst themselves about how they were going to cook us. whether it be turned on a spit or whether they should sit on us one by one and squash us into jelly. [the Children gasps. in the background Gandalf is dancing with the grownup Hobbits] ''they spent so much time arguing wither to and whyfor's that the Lovely Elf girl Natalya and Gandalf came and the sun's light cracked open over the top of the tree. Poof! [the Children jump] ''and turned them all into stone! says Bilbo

[Gandalf laughing to himself gathers more fireworks from his cart. as he turns away Merry appears from around the side of the cart. he taps the side of the tent next to it. and Pippin appears.]

''Quickly says Merry [he gives Pippin a leg up into the cart]

[Gandalf lets off a firework amongst a group of Children which sends Hundres of butterflies out for the children to chase. Meanwhile Pippin picks up a firework from the cart shows it to Merry]

''No no! the big one, big one! says Merry

[Pippin picks up one with a Dragon's head, shows it to Merry who gasps and Pippin jumps from the cart ad runs into the tent. Merry nonchalantly takes a bite of his apple and runs after him]

[A Fuse is being lit on a firework. Merry and Pippin are holding the giant firework between them in the tent.]

'Done! says Pippin

''you're supposed to stick it in the ground. says Merry [they are passing the upright firework from side to side between each other]

''it is in the ground. says Pippin [passes it back to Merry]

''Outside. says Merry [passes it back to Pippin]

'it was your idea. says Pippin

[Suddenly the Firework takes off, taking the tent with it. Merry and Pippin fall back on the ground covered in soot. the other Hobbits gasps as they see the firework race in the sky. it lights up the sky and a dragon's face develops and wings as it swoops back down across the crowd. Natalya spots the dragon coming towards them. she then places hands on the ground as a shield comes over everyone. Frodo seeing this goes over to her with Bilbo]

''Lady Natalya...we need to watch out for the dragon. says Frodo

[the other Hobbits are running for cover]

''Dragon! nonesense, there hasn't been a dragon in these parts for a thousand years. says Bilbo

[Natalya pushes Bilbo to the ground as the firework swoops over them and explodes in front of them over the lake. the Hobbits all gasps and cheer]

[Merry and Pippin looking on, covered in soot, hair standing on end. smile and nod appreciatively]

''That was good! says Merry

''Let's get another one! says Pippin

[A Pair of hands appears behind them, and grabs an ear of each of the Hobbits. they groan and look up behind them]

'Meriadoc Brandbuck and Peregrin Took! I might have known! says Gandalf

[Gandalf sets them to the washing area where they are doing the dishes]

''Speech Bilbo. says Crowd

[Bilbo raises his glass]

''Speech! says Frodo

[Bilbo walks and stands on top of a barrel in front of the crowd. the enormous cake next to him lit with 111 candles]

''My dear Bagginses and Boffins [the crowd clap and cheer] ''Tooks and Brandbucks [cheers] ''Grubbs [cheers] ''Chubbs [cheers] ''Hornblowers [Cheers] ''Bulgers [they raise their beer] ''Bracegirdles [Cheers] ''And Proudfoots. says Bilbo

[With his feet resting on a barrel shouts] ''Proudfeet! says Proudfoot. [the crowd laughs]

''Today is my one Hundred and Eleventh birthday! says Bilbo

[the crowd cheer and raise their glasses. Natalya smiles]

''Happy Birthday. says Natalya

''Alas, Elevnty-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Hobbits. [the Hobbits Cheers] ''I don't know half of you half as well as I should like and I like less than half of you, half as well as you deserve. [there is confused silence. Gandalf smirks] ''I, er. [he reaches for his pocket] ''I have things to do. [he is hesitant. he reaches inside his pocket. Natalya, Frodo, and Gandalf watch him curiously. he takes out something and holds it behind his back. it is a Gold ring.] [speaking very seriously] ''I've put this off for far too long. [the Hobbits look up at him curiously] ''I regret to announce this is the end. I'm going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell. [Frodo looks at him curiously. Bilbo smiles at him] ''Goodbye. Says Bilbo

[Bilbo disappears before their eyes. The Hobbit gasp! Frodo looks astonished. Natalya feeling where Bilbo might have disappeared to. she gets up and runs away as Gandalf takes the pipe out of his mouth and scowls]

[Natalya walks through the small gate to the Bag End hearing footsteps steping on the stones and the door opens by itself. she enters the house and watch as Bilbo takes off a Ring and laughs. he flicks it in the air, catches it and pops it back in his pocket.]

''Bilbo...there you are. says Natalya

''Ah...Natalya...how did you know I was here? says Bilbo

''You know I am an Elf Bilbo I can sense things of the unknown. and so I followed your trail. says Natalya

[He walks into the living room and into his lounge.]

[appears in front of the fireplace] ''I suppose you think. [Bilbo turns quickly around in surprised] ''that was terribly clever. says Gandalf

''Come on Gandalf, did you see their faces! says Bilbo [he continues to pack]

''there are many magic rings in this world Bilbo Baggins and none of them should be used lightly. says Gandalf

[holds out his hands] ''It was just a bit of fun! Oh you're probably right as usual! [he fetches his pipe and looks at Natalya] ''you will keep an eye on Frodo won't you? like you did for me? says Bilbo

''Two eyes as often as I can spare them. says Natalya

''thanks. I'm leaving everything to him. says Bilbo

''what about this Ring of yours? is that staying too? says Gandalf

''yes, yes. it's in an envelope over there on the mantlepiece. says Bilbo

[Gandalf nods and goes to look]

''No! wait...it's...here in my pocket. ha! [he takes it out and caresses it] ''isn't that Isn't that odd now. yet after all why not. why shouldn't I keep it. says Bilbo

''I think you should leave the ring behind Bilbo, is that so hard? says Gandalf

[turns around swiftly to face Gandalf disturbed from his day dream] ''well no...and...yes...[he turns back to play with the ring again] [crossly he speaks] ''now it comes to it. I don't feel like parting with it. it's mine. I found it! it came to me! says Bilbo

''there's no need to get angry. says Gandalf

''well if I'm angry it's your fault! it's Mine. [he strokes the ring] ''My only...My Precious. says Bilbo

''Precious? it's been called that before. not by you! says Gandalf

[Bilbo turns around swiftly and crossly]

''Oh! what business is it of your what I do with my own things! says Bilbo

''I think you've had that ring quite long enough. says Natalya

[raising his fists] ''you want it for yourself! says Bilbo

[Raising his voice] ''Bilbo Baggins! [he raises himself to full height and the room darknes] ''do not take me for some conjuror of cheap tricks! [Bilbo is forced back against the wall. he looks scared.] ''I am not trying to rob you! [the room lightens again. Gandalf smiles] ''we're trying to help you. says Gandalf

[Bilbo runs to Gandalf and hugs him]

[Kneels before him]

''All your long years we've been friends. trust me as you once did. let it go. says Gandalf

''you're right Gandalf. the ring must go to Frodo. [He looks at Natalya] ''I've missed you these long years it was just like yesterday that you came to the Shire and became a friend of mine. says Bilbo

''I've missed you too Bilbo and may you find happiness on your new Path. says Natalya

''It's late, the road is long. [he picks up his walking stick and makes for the front door] yes, it is time. says Bilbo [he opens the door and goes to walk out]

''Bilbo! the Ring is still in your pocket. says Natalya

[Turns and smiles guiltily] ''Oh! yes. [he takes it out reluctantly and stares at it in his hand and he slowly tips his hand so it falls on the floor and walks swiftly out of the door. Gandalf follows him he breathes deeply the night air] I've thought of an Ending of my book. [he turns and faces Natalya and Gandalf] ''and he lives happily ever after to the end of his days.'' says Bilbo

''and I'm sure you will my dear friend. says Gandalf

''Goodbye Gandalf. [they shake hands warmly then Bilbo looks at Natalya] ''Goodbye Natalya. says Bilbo

''Goodbye. Dear Bilbo. says Natalya

[Bilbo walks out of his garden singing.]

''The road goes ever on and on down from the door where it begin...says Bilbo

''Until our next Meeting. says Gandalf

[Natalya opens the door to Bag end. the Ring is lying on the floor. she bends down to pick it up and suddenly a flash of Sauron's eye appears. She gasps as she leaves the ring on the floor. She looks at Gandalf who was watching her in concern]

''What did you see? says Gandalf

''When I was about to touch it I got a glimpse of the Eye before it disappeared...what Ring is it? says Natalya

''I don't know. says Gandalf

[He goes to sit down at the fire place in the rocking chair. as Natalya stands beside him. he is smoking his pipe. He hears echo's of Bilbo's voice]

''It's mine. my own. My Precious. says Bilbo

''Riddles in the dark. says Gandalf

''Gandalf...is it the One Ring? says Natalya

[He looks at her in a questioning gaze]

''The One ring has been lost for thousands of years...says Gandalf

[from outside] ''Bilbo! [in the background he pushes open the door and rushes in] ''Bilbo. [he sees the Ring on the floor and bends to pick it up]

''[mumbles] ''My Precious. says Gandalf

[holding the Ring] ''He's gone hasn't he [Gandalf merely puffs on his pipe] ''He talked for so long about leaving. [He walks up to Natalya and Gandalf] ''I didn't thin he'd really do it. Gandalf, Natalya? says Frodo

[Looks round at Frodo, just noticing him] ''Hmm. [Frodo is holding the ring in the palm of his hand. Gandalf smiles at him] ''Bilbo's ring. says Gandalf

'He's gone to stay with the Elves. he's left you Bag End. [he holds out an open envelope to Frodo, who puts the Ring inside it.] ''Along with all his possessions [he seals the envelope] ''the Ring is yours now. [he hands the envelope back to Frodo with two hands carefully holding the edges of the Envelope] ''Put it out of sight. Says Gandalf[Frodo takes the Envelope]

[Gandalf gets up to leave Bag End]

''Where are you going? says Natalya

''I have some things I have to attend to. says Gandalf

''what things? says Frodo

''Questions. [he takes up his hat and staff] ''Questions that need answering. says Gandalf

''We've only just arrived! Gandalf! I don't understand says Natalya

[Pauses] ''Natalya...neither do I. [He bends down to Frodo and puts a hand on his shoulder] ''Keep it Secret. keep it safe. [to Natalya] ''stay here and look after the Shire while I'm gone. says Gandalf

''Okay. says Natalya

[He leaves shutting the door behind him. Frodo looks at Natalya and then at the Envelope he is holding]


	4. Mystery Of The Ring

**Mystery Of The Ring**

[Mordor]

[Bara-dur.]

[In Mordor, the fires are burning. there is a lot of activity in Bara-dur. Mount Doom erupts. From Minas Morgul, Nine Black Riders on black Horses emerge, galloping. towards their destination. The Shire]

[The Shire]

[A Hobbit is chopping firewood in the evening light. his dog starts barking as something approaches. the Hobbit looks up scared. the Dog backs off and back into the Hobbit hole. A Horserider appears. the Horse is black and muddied. the Rider wears metal, spiked boots and is clothed and robed and hooded in black. No face is visible.]

''Ssshirre! Bagginsss! says Black Rider

'There's no Bagginses round here. they're up in Hobbiton. [the Horse snorts wildly. the Hobbit backs off into his home and points] ''that way! says Hobbit [The Rider leaves in haste as the Hobbit shuts the door. other shadows follow the black rider]

[Bag End]

[In Hobbiton Natalya has been staying at Bag End waiting until Gandalf comes back from his Journey she has been sitting in the Living Room working on her arrows they are of the Color Blue. they were gifted to her from the Lord of The Skies...after she saved one of the Kin in the wild from Orcs. and they given her a Horn that only they can hear. it was a Silver Horn that hangs from her neck. she looks up as she hears Frodo enter the Door.]

''Hey Frodo have fun? says Natalya

''Um...yeah I did Sam was kinda disappointed when you didn't come. says Frodo

''I'm sorry Frodo it's just I'm not much of drinking and crowds it's just not comfortable for me. says Natalya

''Don't worry about it. he never stays mad long. says Frodo

[Natalya senses someone enter the House as the house was dark. suddenly a hand grabs her shoulder from behind Frodo gasps]

''Is it secret? is it safe? says Gandalf

[Frodo opens a chest removes some papers looking for it. Gandalf whisks around at a slight noise. Frodo finds the Envelope!]

'Ha! [He holds the envelope up to Gandalf who whisks it away and throws it on the fire.] ''what are you doing! says Frodo

[Gandalf holds out the tongs to take the Ring out of the fire as the Envelope burns away]

''[Holding the Ring in the tongs] ''Hold out your hands Frodo. it's quite cool. [He drops it in Frodo's palm] ''what can you see? [He stands up] ''can you see anything? says Gandalf

[Frodo turns the Ring over in his fingers]

[Shakes his head] ''Nothing. there's nothing [Gandalf sighs] ''Wait. there are markings [he turns the Ring around, a glowing script appears on the Ring] ''its some form of Elvish. I ca't read it. says Frodo

''[Looks at Natalya] ''there are few who can. the Language of that of Mordor, which I will not utter here. says Gandalf.

''Mordor! says Frodo

''In the common tongue it says One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them! says Gandalf

[They sit at a table as Gandalf tells them about the Ring] ''This is the one Ring. [he smokes his pipe as Frodo pours them some tea] ''Forged by the Dark Lord Sauron in the fires of Mount Doom. taken by Isildur from the Hand of Sauron himself. says Gandalf

''Bilbo found it. In Gollum's cave. says Natalya

''Yes, for sixty years the Ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping prolonging his life. Delaying old age. but no longer Natalya. Evil is stirring in Mordor. the Ring has awoken. its heard its Master's call. says Gandalf

''but he was destroyed. Sauron was destroyed. says Frodo [He looks at Gandalf for confirmation of this]

[Whispers are heard from the ring]

''No Frodo, the Spirit of Sauron endured. his life force is bound to the Ring and the Ring survived. Sauron has returned. his Orcs have multiplied. his fortress at Barad-Dur is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this Ring to cover all the lands of a second darkness. he is seeking it, seeking it. all his thought is bent on it. the Ring yearns above all else to return to the hand of its Master. they are one, the Ring and the Dark Lord. Frodo, he must never find it. says Gandalf

[takes hold of the Ring] ''Alright. [he walks out of the Room with it and looks around] ''we put it away. [Natalya gets up and follows him] ''We must never speak of it again. no one knows its here. do they? says Frodo

''I am afraid it's not that simple. I have a feeling that he has already knows of it's existance. says Natalya

''There is one other who knew Bilbo had the Ring. I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum but the Enemy found him first. admist the endless screams and insane babble they discerned two words. says Gandalf

''Shire! Baggins! but that will lead them here. says Natalya

[Black Riders race through the mists towards a Hobbit holding up a lantern.]

''Who goes there? says Hobbit. [he looks Shocked as one of the riders holds out a sword and swipes at him]

''take it Gandalf! [he holds out the Ring to them. Gandalf backs off]

''No Frodo. says Gandalf

''you must take it! says Frodo

''you cannot offer me this Ring. says Gandalf

''I'm giving it to you. says Frodo

''Don't tempt me Frodo. [Frodo takes back the Ring] ''I dare not take it. not even to keep it safe. understand Frodo I would use this Ring from a desire to do good. but through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine. says Gandalf

''but it cannot stay in the Shire. says Frodo

''No! No it can't says Natalya

[Rolls the Ring into his hand and looks resigned] ''What must I do? says Frodo

[Frodo hurriedly takes some clothes from a wardrobe] ''You must leave, and leave quickly. says Gandalf

''where? where do I go? says Frodo

''get out of the Shire. [he helps him to pack] ''make for the village of Bree. says Gandalf

''Bree. what about you? says Frodo

[Gandalf turns to Natalya]

''Natalya I need you to stay with Frodo do what you can to keep him safe just until I get to Bree. says Gandalf

''Okay I won't let anything happen to him. says Natalya

''I'll be waiting for you. at the Inn of Prancing Pony. says Gandalf

[packing some food] '' and the Ring will be safe there? says Frodo

''Frodo. I don't have an answers. I must see the head of my order. he is both wise and powerful. trust me Frodo, he'll know what to do. [Frodo puts on his coat] ''you'll have to leave the Name of Baggins behind you. for that name is not safe outside the Shire. [Natalya helps Frodo put on his cloak] '' travel by day and stay off the road. says Gandalf

''We can cut across County. [Natalya puts her qriver of her arrows on her back and places her Knives in her quiver and then places her Sword on her waist.] Easily enough. says Natalya

''My dear Frodo. [he smiles] ''Hobbits really are amazing creatures. you can learn all there is to know about them in a month and yet after a hundred years they can still surprise you. says Gandalf [Frodo smiles]

[They hear a noise outside the window]

''Get down! says Natalya

[Frodo gets down as Gandalf moves slowly to the window, staff outstretched before him. he quickly jabs it into the flower beds, where a grunt is heard. he throws the staff aside and reaches out to pull Sam from outside and throws him onto the table.]

''Confound you Samwise Gamgee! have you been eavesdropping? says Gandalf

''I haven't been dropping no eaves. [he shakes his head] ''Sir honest. I was just cutting the grass under the window there. if you follow me. says Sam

''A Little late for trimming the verge don't you think? says Natalya

I heard raised voices. says Sam

''what did you hear? Speak! says Gandalf

''Nothing important that is I heard a good deal about a ring and a dark lord and something about the end of the world, but please Mr Gandalf please don't hurt me. don't turn me into anything,..unnatural. says Sam

''No? [he glances at Natalya who smiles] ''Perhaps not. I've thought of a better use for you. says Sam

[Gandalf after talking to Sam and Frodo he then takes NNatalya to the side and begins to talk to her]

''You have been senesing something since you've wandered the Wilds since Erebor. and I fear that it's not just the Ring that Sauron is after. says Gandalf

''What do you mean? says Natalya

''Everything that you have been fighting for in the Company of the Dwarves and Now there is a new challange. this time it's your battle against the Darkness that you must face. and I feel that you should help Frodo keep the Ring safe from Sauron. says Gandalf

''I understand...just be careful Gandalf you are going to talk to Saruman aren't you? says Natalya

''You feel as I do that he may not be as Good as he once was. says Gandalf

''Yes even though he is Wise and Powerful now that Sauron has shown himself. I fear that he might turn him against us...I made something a while ago and hope you can use it just in case. says Natalya

[She holds out a Bracelet and it's Silver with red rubies and Blue diamonds]

''I've been learning a lot of my magic and I've notice that I can just summon things at will as long as I'm at full strength. I put magic in this that who ever wears it is Protected by a Shield. I just hope it works for you while you are out there. says Natalya

''You have become very powerful in your own right. and I will take your gift and hold it as a token of friendship. Stay safe Natalya. says Gandalf

[She nods as she follows Gandalf, and Frodo with Sam]

''Come along Samwise, keep up! says Gandalf

[Samwise is hurrying after him. they walk through a woodland.]

''Be careful all three of you. the enemy has many spies in his service. Birds, beasts. [He stops and looks at Frodo] 'Is it safe? [Frodo clutches his chest. where the ring is in his pocket. Gandalf kneels down to him] ''Never put it on for the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power. always remember Frodo the Ring is trying to get back to its Master. it wants to be found. says Gandalf [he pats Frodo on the shoulder]

[Gandalf mounts his horse and rides off leaving Sam, Natalya and Frodo alone to the calling of birds. Frodo looks worried and Natalya steps up behind him touching his shoulder and smiles a little at him. He nods and they set off, across, past a farmhouse, a waterfall, over a hill until they reach a cornfield with a scarecrow in it.]

''[Suddenly Sam stops] ''This is it. says Sam

[turning back to face Sam] ''This is what? says Frodo

''if I take one more step, it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been. says Sam

[walking towards him] ''Come on Sam. [Sam hesitates and takes another step. Natalya and Frodo pat him on the back] ''Remember what Bilbo used to say. it's a dangerous business Going out your door. you step onto the road and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to. says Natalya

[Frodo smiles at Natalya glad that she was with them for her presence with them makes them feel safe]

[Natalya leads them on wards until they reach a Woodland. where they managed to settle down for the night. Sam is cooking a fried dinner. smoking his pipe. Frodo is sitting on the ground as Natalya is in the tree relaxing when she hears an etheral music in the distance.]

''Sam, Frodo! says Natalya

[They both listen to the Singing, which is increasing in volume.]

[Smiling] ''Wood Elves! says Natalya

[They run up the hill together and peer over a fallen tree trunk to see any Elves in procession. both on Foot and on horse]

''They're going to the Harbour beyond the White towers? to the Grey Havens. says Frodo

''they're leaving Middle Earth. says Natalya

'Never to return. says Frodo

'I don't know why...it makes me sad. says Sam

[Back at Camp Sam and Frodo are settling down to sleep. Natalya is laying in the tree with a big cloak around her sleeping.]

''Everywhere I lie there's a dirty great root sticking into my back. says Sam

[His eyes shut] ''Just shut your eyes and imagine you're back in your own bed, with a soft matress and a lovely feather pillow. says Frodo

[Sam lies back]

''It's not working Mr Frodo Oh! I'm never going to be able to sleep out here! says Sam [he fidgests around]

'[With a smile on his face] ''Me neither Sam. says Frodo

[Isengard]

[Gandalf rides to the Tower Of Orthanic]

''Smoke rises from the Mountain Of Doom. the Hour grows late and Gandalf the grey rides to Isengard seeking my council. [Saruman walks down the steps of Isengard to meet Gandalf as he dismounts his horse] for that is why you have come, is it not? my old friend. says Saruman

Saruman. says Gandalf [he bows]

[They walk together in the grounds of Isengard]

''You are sure of this? says Saruman

''beyond any doubt. says Gandalf

''so the Ring of Power has been found. says Saruman

'all these years it was in the Shire under my very nose. says Gandalf

''and yet you did not have the wits to see it. your love for the Halflings leaf has clearly slowed your mind. says Saruman

''but we still have time. time enough to counter Sauron if we act quickly. says Gandalf

''Time! what time do you think we have? says Saruman

[Inside Isengard tower they talk]

''Sauron has regained much of his former strength. he cannot yet take physical form but his spirit has lost none of its Potency. Concealed within his fortress. the Lord of Mordor sees all. his gaze pierces cloud, Shadow, earth and flesh. you know of what I speak Gandalf. A Great Eye, lidless, wreathed in flame. says Saruman

The Eye Of Sauron. says Gandalf

''he is gathering all evil to him. very soon he will have summoned an army great enough to launch an assault upon Middle Earth. says Saruman

''you know of this? How? says Gandalf

''I have seen it. says Saruman

[They walk through to a larger Room, in which a pedestal stands and upon which a black cloth is laid covering something up]

''A Palantir is a dangerous tool Saruman. says Gandalf

''why? why should we fear to use it? says Saruman [he removes the cloth and underneath sits a black cloudy glass globe]

''They are not all accounted for. the lost seeing stones. we do not know who else maybe watching. says Gandalf [he covers the palantir back up as he does he sees a flash glimpse of Sauron's eye]

''The Hour is later than you think. Sauron's forces are already moving. [he sits down on his throne] ''The Nine have left Minas Morgul. says Saruman

''The Nine! says Gandalf

''they crossed the River Isen on Midsummer's Eve Disguised as Riders in black. says Saruman

''They've reached the Shire? says Gandalf

''They will find the Ring and kill the one who carries it. and the Elf Girl that you have met and traveled with years ago...it won't be long until she will become Hunted. says Saruman

''Natalya, Frodo. says Gandalf [He turns to leave hastily but as he reaches each door in turn it is slammed shut. he turns to face Saruman]

''You did not seriously think that a Hobbit could contend with the Will of Sauron? Or that of a Elf Princess there are none who can. against the power of Mordor there can be no victory. [Gandalf looks at him in disbelief] ''we must join with him Gandalf. we must join with Sauron. it would be wise my friend. says Saruman.

''Tell me. Friend...when did Saruman the Wise abandon reason for madness? says Gandalf

[Saruman looks at him enraged. Saruman lifts his staff and flings Gandalf against the opposite wall, holding him against it high in the air. he advances upon him and lets Gandalf drop on the ground. Gandalf lifts his staff and send Saruman on his back to the floor. they fight using their staffs flinging each other across the room in turn. Saruman turns Gandalf over and over. Gandalf lifts his staff and flings Saruman across the room onto one of the doorways which opens with the force of the throw. Saruman gets up, and reaches out his hand into which Gandalf's staff flies into. he advances on him with both staffs outstretched turning Gandalf around and around in circles on the floor]

''I gave you the chance of aiding me willingly. but you...have elected. the way of pain! says Saruman

[He lifts both staffs and sends Gandalf circling high into the roof of Isengard.]


	5. Black Riders

**Black Riders**

[Natalya appears walking through a field of tall maize. she and Sam emerges from the corn to a path, which is deserted. he looks behind him and in front but can see no one. he walks hurridely onwards.]

'Mr. Frodo? [he starts to run] ''Frodo! Frodo [Frodo appears turning to find him]'' I thought I'd lost you. says Sam

''what are you talking about? says Frodo

''it's just something Gandalf said. says Sam

''what did he say? says Frodo

''Don't you lose him Samwise Gamgee and I don't mean to. says Sam

[Natalya looks at them]

''Don't worry Sam nothing will happen to either of you. just stay close to me. [to Sam] ''Sam! we're still in The Shire. what could possibly happen! says Natalya

[Suddenly from out of the cornfield two hobbits rush into them, pushing them to the ground.]

[Looking at Natalya under him] ''Lady Natalya! [to Merry] ''Merry it's Lady Natalya and Frodo Baggins. says Frodo

''Hello! Lady Natalya. Frodo says Merry

''Get off them! [He pulls Merry off Natalya and pulls up Frodo] ''Lady Natalya are you alright? says Sam

''Yes I am fine Sam. says Natalya

''What's the meaning of this? says Frodo

[Merry and Pippin hurridely pick up their vegetables and heap them into Sam's arms]

''Hold these. says Merry

''you've been into Farmer Maggot's crop! says Sam

''and these. says Merry

[Suddenly a dog barks and they see a scythe held high above the corn coming towards them]

''Hoi! you get back here! wait till I get this through you! [Merry grabs Frodo by the shoulder and pushes him through the corn as Natalya, Pippin and Sam follow] ''get out of my fields! you'll know the devil if I catch up with you! says Farmer Maggot

''Dunno why he's so upset! it's only a couple of carrots. says Merry

[running and looking back] ''and some cabbages and those few bags of potatoes that we lifted last week. and the mushrooms the week before. says Pippin

''yes Pippin, my point is, he's clearly over reacting! run! says Merry

[Natalya is waiting at the end of the field for the Hobbits as she sees a cliff top. and Pippin bumps into her as Merry runs into him. they both look down and just as they're trying to decide what to do Sam runs straight into the back of them all and they tumble down the hill together landing in a heap in the road below. Natalya manages to fall to her knees and getting up and looking around to see there is a road below.]

[Looking up at a pile of manure] ''Ooh! that was close! says Pippin

[groaning] ''Oh I think I've broken something. says Merry [he reaches under his back and pulls out a broken carrot]

[getting up] ''trust a Brandbuck and a Took! says Sam

''what? it was just a detour. a shortcut. says Merry

''A Shortcut to what? says Sam

[Looking across at some growing mushrooms] 'Mushrooms! says Pippin [they get up and make a dash for them]

[Natalya is looking at each end of the road sensing something as she looks to her left. looking worried she looks down to see Frodo was also worried]

''I think we should get off the road. says Frodo

[The others continue to collect the mushrooms. Frodo notices a swirling wind come down the road towards them]

''get off the road! Quick! says Natalya

[She waits as the Hobbits move off the road into a ditch and hide beneath a large tree root. the jostle with their find.]

''ssh...be quiet. says Natalya

[From behind the tree a big black horse appears snorting. Frodo looks up through the tree roots and sees the horses fetid hooves. Natalya has climped the tree above them as she hides herself seeing the Horse and it's Rider. and he was wearing all black and with a hood over it. The rider gets down from the horse and peers over the tree root, sniffing. the Hobbits shrink back. from the tree. she looks down as Sam suddenly reaches out to Frodo to stom him. The rider sniffs the air again. Natalya quickly flings his bag to the side. The rider turns quickly and they all make a dash to escape through the woods. Merry stumbles and slips. Natalya makes her way through the tree limbs and then she climbs down the tree where the Hobbits are]

''What was that! says Merry

[Frodo looks very scared. he holds out his palm and looks at the Ring he holds]

[Dark has arrived. Mist is swirling in the woodland. A Rider in black gallops through the woods, screaming. Natalya is slowly making her way through the woods, dodging and hiding the trees as she singles the Hobbits to follow her.]

anything? says Sam

''Nothing. says Natalya

[stumbles up behind her as Frodo gets down beside her] ''what is going on? says Pippin

'That black hair was looking for something. or someone. [he walks up to Natalya and Frodo looking at them] ''Natalya? says Merry

[shouts] 'Get down! says Pippin

[They all duck down and see through the trees a black rider pause on a hill and walk off]

''We have to leave the Shire, Natalya and I. [he looks at Merry] ''Sam, Natalya and I must get to Bree. says Frodo

''[nods] ''right. Buckleburry Ferry. follow me. says Merry

[Merry runs off through the trees, the others follow. suddenly a black rider appears in front of Frodo]

''Run! says Natalya

'Frodo! this way. Follow me. says Merry

[The hobbits and Natalya continue to try and dodge the black horse] 'Frodo! says Pippin

[Natalya uses a bright light and shines it at the Black rider causing it to scream and back away from Frodo as he runs away and she then runs after him following after the other three reaching a fence next to a river bank. Sam, Merry, and Pippin leap over the fence towards the Jetty on the river. Natalya manages to get to the jetty and looks to see Frodo being followed by a black Rider.]

''Frodo! come on! says Pippin

''Come on Frodo! says Sam

[Frodo takes a flying leap and lands on the ferry sending the hobbits into a leap. Natalya manages to get on the boat as it floats away from the black Rider that skids to a halt. the horse snorting. the Nazgul screams and turns his horse around back up the track]

''How far to the nearest crossing? says Natalya

[pushing the rod into the river] ''The Brandywine Bridge. twenty miles. says Merry

[Sam helps Frodo to his feet as they watch the black rider, follow down the road, two other black riders.]

[It is Pouring Rain, the Hobbits and Natalya are hooded in the trees. Natalya glances up and down the road.]

''Come on! says Natalya

[They run quickly across the road to the gated entrance to Bree. they knock on the door. a face opens a small window at the top, shuts it, then opens another window lower down in the doorway.]

''What do you want? says Gatekeeper

''We're heading to the Prancing Pony. says Natalya

[shuts the window and opens the gate holding a lantern up] ''A Woman! and four Hobbits! what's more out of the Shire by your talk! what business brings you to Bree? says Gatekeeper

''we wish to stay at the Inn. our business is our own. says Frodo

[Nods] ''alright young sir. I meant no offence. [he stands aside to let them pass] ''My job to ask questions after nightfall. there's talk of strange folk abroad. can't be too careful. says Gatekeeper [he shuts the gate behind him.]

[Natalya and the Hobbits trudge through the rain up the muddy lane, Narrowly missing being crushed by a cart. Mant tall, hooded people walk round them.]

''Out of the way! watch where you're walking! says Man

[Natalya spots the sign of the Prancing Pony and she pushes open the door leading them inside the Inn. Frodo walks up to the bar]

''Excuse me? says Frodo

''Good evening little master. [seeing Natalya] ''And my lady what can I do for you? if you're looking for accomodation. we've got some nice, cosy hobbit sized rooms available. always proud to cater to the little folk and the Lady folks Mr, err? says Barliman

''Underhill, my name's Underhill. says Frodo

'Underhill [nods] yes. says Barliman

''We're friends of Gandalf the Grey. can you tell him we've arrived? says Natalya

''Gandalf? [looks quizically] ''Gandalf? Oh yes I remember! Elderly chap! big grey beard, pointy hat. [Frodo nods] ''Not seen him for six months. says Barliman

[Natalya dismayed turns to the Hobbits. seeing they were both tired and exhausted from traveling]

''What do we do now? says Sam

''We just wait here, rest, eat and see if Gandalf will show. [she places her hands on Sam and Frodo] ''Come on let's get a table so you guys can eat. says Natalya

[They nod as they found a table to sit at. Natalya brings them drinks and food as Sam looks around frustrated]

''Sam, he'll be here. he'll come. says Frodo

[The customers in the Inn eye the Hobbits suspiciously. Merry winds his way through them carrying a large mug of ale and sits down]

''What's that? says Pippin

''this my friend, is a pint! says Merry [he lifts it up and sips the ale]

''it comes in Pints? says Pippin

Hmmmhmm. says Merry

[stands up] ''I'm getting one! says Pippin

''You've had a whole half already! says Natalya

[Pippin sits on a barstool at the bar. Natalya sits down and drinks her water and takes nibbles of the bread as she was hungry. ]

''That fellow's done nothing but stare at you Lady Natalya since we arrived. says Sam [they glance over at a hooded figure, his face hidden in his hood, smoking a pipe in the corner of the room]

''[taps Barliman as he walks past] ''excuse me. that man in the corner. who is he? says Frodo

''He's one of them rangers. they're dangerous folk they are. wandering the wilds. what his right name is, I've never heard, but round here, he's known as Strider. says Barliman

''Strider. says Frodo

[The embers in Strider's pipe glow, lighting his eyes briefly. Frodo ponders, playing with the Ring. the Ring starts to whisper to him. Frodo closes his eyes mesmerized.]

''Baggins...Baggins...Baggins...Baggins...Baggins! Baggins. says Ring

[Frodo is suddenly woken from his dream state by Pippin talking to the men at the bar]

''Baggins? sure I know a Baggins! he's over there. Frodo Baggins! he's my second cousin once removed on his mother's side [Frodo looks up alarmed] ''And my third cousin twice removed on his father's side, if you follow me. says Pippin

[gets up and pushes his way urgently through the crowd. Strider's attention is caught. he catches Pippin on the arm] ''Pippin. says Frodo

[shaking Frodo Off] ''Steady on! says Pippin

[Natalya walks over to Frodo and Pippin and see as Frodo trips over a man's foot and falls to the ground. the Ring flies into the air. Strider sits up straight as he sees this. Natalya falls on her knees over Frodo and catches the Ring in her hand. Frodo looks at her in shock as she disappears]

[Sam, Frodo, Merry and Pippin look shocked. From outside The Black Riders suddenly pause. Natalya looks up in a ghostly world, all people around her appear as windswept shadows. Three riders gallop towards Bree. Natalya hears Sauron's voice]

''You cannot Hide...Princess. [Natalya looks up and holds her hands in front of her face] ''I see you! [a massive flaming lidless eye appears] ''There's no life in the void. [Natalya crawls away from the Eye] ''There's no where you can hide...I will find you. says Sauron.

[Natalya pulls off the Ring from her finger. she is back to normal in the Inn. she breathes a sigh of relief. suddenly a hand reaches down to her shoulder and grabs him. she gasps as she was pulled away from everyone and against the wall]

'You draw far too much attention to yourself. Lady Natalya. says Strider

[Strider pulls her out of the room and up the stairs. She is pushed into a room at the top of the stairs]

''What do you want? says Natalya

''A little more caution Natalya...what you did was brave to keep that young one from getting seen. but that is no trinket you carry! says Strider

''I carry nothing. says Natalya

''Indeed. [he walks around the room, snuffing the candles] I Can avoid being see if I wish. but to disappear entirely [he removes his hood] ''that is a rare gift. says Strider

''Who are you? says Natalya

''Are you frightened? says Strider

''Of course I am...we have no idea what we face. says Natalya

Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you says Strider

[Suddenly the door is flung open. Strider swings round his sword drawn. Sam, Frodo, Pippin and Meey push their way into the room carrying stools and candlesticks]

[drawing his fists] ''Let her go! or I'll have you Longshanks! says Sam

''[sheaths his sword] ''you have a stout heart little hobbit! but that will not save you. you can no longer wait for the wizard Natalya they're coming. says Strider

[The Gatekeeper is sitting in the gatehouse smoking his pipe. he hears the snort of a horse and gets up to investigate. he opens the top window of the gate and gasps. the Gate is run down by the Black Riders, crushing the Gatekeeper. they ride into Bree and stop at the Inn. the Riders walk into the Inn. swords drawn to their sides. Barliman hides behid the bar frightened. Meanwhile the Hobbits sleep peacefully in their beds. Natalya is sitting on the bed listening to what is going on. into the Hobbit room the Riders walk, their swords held upright in front of them. they each stand next to a bed and hold their swords high poised to strike. Sam tosses restlessly in his sleep. suddenly the Riders stab the beds. Sam wakes with a start. the Riders continue to stab the beds. Outside their horses Paw the air. Strider watches the Flickering lights through the window. in a window opposite across the street. the Riders pull back the covers and see the feathers of the pillows that have been put there in place of the Hobbits. they screech and turn the beds upside down. their screams wake Pippin and Merry. Natalya and all four Hobbits look at Strider, who sits by the window.]

''What are they? says Frodo

''They were once men. Great Kings of Men. then Sauron the Deciever gave to them nine rings of power. blinded by their greed they took them without question. one by one falling into Darkness. [he looks out of the window at the Riders who are now back mounted on their horses] '' Now they are slaves to his will. they are the Nazgul. Ringwraiths. neither living nor dead. at all times they feel the Presence of the Ring [Another Rider appears on a country lane] ''Drawn to the Power of the one. [yet another stands at the top of a hill] ''They will never stop hunting you. says Strider

[Natalya sighs as she grew tired feeling exhausted from fighting Sauron for not letting him into her mind and taking it over. she felt a hand on her shoulder. she looks up at Strider]

''What you did. protecting Frodo...it was noble of you. I've heard many stories about the Wandering Elf that has Traveled with the Dwarves of Erebor and help fight in the Battle of the Five Armies. and you an Elf has helped them. says Strider

''It's been so long since that battle happened. and ever since then all foul things has been haunting me. He is after me for my Magic...Hoping to use me and turn me dark. says Natalya

''And we will not let that happen. get some sleep. we will leave at first light. says Strider

[Natalya gets some blankets and a pillow from the bed and makes a Pallet on the floor. she then falls right to sleep. The Hobbits look at her and then at Strider who places another blanket over her]

''There is much we have yet to know about this Girl. says Strider

[Next Morning.]

[Natalya and the Hobbits follow Strider away from Bree, across country. Four Riders race alone the road]

''Where are you taking us? says Frodo

''Into the wild. says Strider

[Following the others through the woodland] ''How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf? says Merry

''I think a servant of the Enemy would look fairer. but feel fouler. says Frodo

''He's foul enough. says Merry [Strider tips his head a little hearing the comment]

''we have no choice but to trust him. says Natalya

''[leading his pony] ''but where is he leading us? says Sam

''to Rivendell Master Gamgee. to the House of Elrond. says Strider

'D' you hear that! Rivedell! we're going to see the Elves! says Sam

[they continue to walk through the woodland, through rain, until the top of the hills. Snow covered the ground. Strider pauses looking around. he looks back at the Hobbits who are getting out frying pans and cooking utensils]

''Gentlemen! we do not stop til nightfall. says Strider

''what about breakfast? says Pippin

''[looks confused] ''you've already had it. says Natalya

''we've had one yes. what about second breakfast? says Pippin

[he puts his bag back on his shoulder]

''What about Elvenses? Luncheon, afternoon tea, Dinner? Supper! he knows about them, doesn't he? says Pippin

''I wouldn't count on it. says Merry

[An apple flies over a bush and Merry catches it. he gives it to Pippin, pats him on the shoulder and goes to follow Strider. another apple flies through the air and hits Pippin on the head.]

''Pippin! says Merry

[Natalya follows after Strider as she looks behind her and shakes her head]


	6. Watch Tower

**Watch Tower**

[Natalya is walking ahead of the group as they walk across some marshland and stumble through the water and grass hillocks. Midges fly eveywhere, biting the hobbits]

''[Swatting a midge] ''what are they eating when they can't eat Hobbit? says Merry

[They stumble on through the Marsh. Pippin falls into the water. Natalya walks over and helps him up. she then whistles. Strider turns to her sharply wondering what is she doing]

''Why did you do that? says Strider

'I am calling for my ride. says Natalya

[Just as she said that a Dark black horse with white and black mane and tail comes cantering over and seeing his Owner he neighs in excitement and Natalya caresses her.]

''Skydancer...I've missed you. hey..will you do me a favor and let four Hobbits ride on you for a while. says Natalya

[Skydancer gives her the thought and she nods her head]

''[Skydancer's thoughts to Natalya] ''Yes...I will bare the little ones. says Skydancer

[Natalya smiles a little as she turns to Pippin and picks him up and puts him on Skydancer. he was startled at first]

''What are you doing? says Sam

''Since it's getting late and you all look tired. I am letting you ride Skydancer for a while. says Natalya

''My..Lady...we don't know what to say. says Merry

'Just say thank you...We are grateful Lady Natalya. says Frodo

[He smiles up at her as he is picked up by her and she sits him on the front of Merry who holds on very tightly. Strider comes over and pats Skydancer]

''This is a Magnificent Horse...I've never seen one so fast and strong.[to Natalya] ''This is very well done of you. says Strider

''You're welcome. I thought it will save us all the trouble and we can continue on to Rivendell. says Natalya

[He nods as they continue on as Natalya pulls along Bill. Skydancer didn't need nobody to guide her she follows where her Owner goes unless told to leave other wise.]

[Night falls and they stop to rest. Strider brings a deer he has killed to the Hobbits sitting on the ground. Natalya is sleeping in a tree above the camp just gazing up at the stars as she hears Strider sing a song.]

''Tinuviel Elvanui. Elleth Alfirin ethelhael, O hon ring finnil fuinui. [Tinuviel the Elven-fai, Immortal Maiden Elven-wise, about him cast her night dark hair, and arms like silver glimmering.] sings Strider

[Sitting up to listen] ''Who is she? this woman you sing of? says Frodo

''tis the Lady of Luthien. the Elf Maiden who gave her love to Beren...a Mortal. says Strider

''What happened to her? says Frodo

''[shakes his head] ''She died. [turning to face Frodo] ''Get some sleep Frodo. says Strider

[Frodo looks up into the tree from where Natalya is sleeping and that Skydancer was below her resting as well. he was intrigued with the fair Elf ever since he met her. her Black hair shines like a Blue black river around her as she sleeps. then he too went to sleep]

[Isengard]

[Saruman's Long fingernailed hand hovers over the Palantir.]

''The Power of Isengard is at your command. [the eye appears in the palantir.] ''Sauron. Lord Of The Earth. says Saruman

[Speaks in black speech] ''Build me an Army worthy of Mordor. and bring me the Elf Princess and the Ring. says Sauron

[Saruman sits in his library, arms wrapped around himself. three orcs walk in]

''what orders from Mordor my lord? what does the Eye command? says Orc

''We have work to do says Saruman

[The Orcs run around outside the Tower of Orthanc, felling trees at night. Gandalf on the roof top, suddenly wakes from the noise of the Felling. his face is bloodied. it starts to rain. huddling his arms around himself he watches more trees being felled. Saruman arrives to watch the orcs work]

''The trees are strong my lord. the roots go deep. says Orc

''Rip them all down. says Saruman

[Gandalf settles down next to a pillar, trying to shelter himself from the rain, all around on the ground trees are being felled by the Orcs]

[Watch Tower Amon Sul]

[Natalya is following along with Strider as they walk ove the top of the hills, arriving at the ruins of a temple, on top of a hill.]

''This is the great watch tower of Amon Sul [He turns to Natalya and the Hobbits] ''We shall rest here tonight. says Strider

[Natalya bends down and unwraps some small swords and hands them out to the Hobbits] ''These are for you. keep them close, says Natalya

[She feels a hand on her shoulder] ''Look after them for me. I am going to take a look around. says Strider

''Okay. says Natalya

[Natalya decides to sit down and rest a little bit as Frodo comes over to her. she sees how tired he is]

''Natalya...I've learned from Bilbo long ago that you have magic of the Wizards is this true? says Frodo

''Yes it is. I'm more of a Sorceress then anything. My magic comes from my Emotions. and I basically can create things just by thinking it. Like this. says Natalya

[She places her hand on the ground and a Ripple of blue appears and then a Hole where water comes into it and Frodo and the others are stunned]

''Is that really water? says Pippin

''Of course it is. I've powers over the Elements I can create it when it's needed. Why don't you fill up your water skins. says Natalya

[Sam, Pippin, and Merry come over and fill up their water skins and Frodo manages to get some as well before Natalya closes the hole back up.]

''Hmm...I'm getting hungry. says Pippin

''You are always hungry. says Merry

[Natalya giggles at Pippins expression and then again makes a hole appear and in it was a Small tree that has all kinds of fruit on it. Apples, Pears, bananna's and Pineapples. Again the Hobbits were stunned]

''Wow you are a blessing in discuise my Lady. says Sam

''Thank you Sam. since we can't built a fire tonight. this will have to do for dinner. says Natalya

[The Hobbits pick the Fruit off the tree as Natalya manages to grab an green Apple before the tree disappears. after she ate her Apple. she lays down on the ground. when she feels Frodo sit beside her. she looks over at him]

''What's wrong Frodo? says Natalya

''I just can't sleep tonight. I am not use to all this traveling. says Frodo

''Well you will get use to it. here lie down and I will cover you up with my blanket. says Natalya

[Frodo does as Natalya tells him and lays his head on her leg as she pulls a blanket out of her pack and places it on him]

''Thank you Natalya. says Frodo

''You're welcome. get some sleep. while you can Frodo. says Natalya

[He closes his eyes and Natalya falls asleep too. and it was only a couple minutes when Frodo smells smoke. he sits up seeing that Merry, Sam, and Pippin has made a fire.]

''My tomato's burst! says Merry

''Can I have some bacon? says Pippin

''Ok. want a tomato Sam? says Merry

[looking at them panicing] ''What are you doing? says Frodo

[sitting around a campfire pointing at it] ''Tomatoes, sausages, nice crispy bacon. says Merry

[Frodo Scrambles to is feet]

[holding out a plate] ''saved some for you Mr. Frodo. says Sam

''Put it out you fools! [he stamps on the fire] ''Put it out! you heard what Natalya said...No Fires. says Frodo

[Natalya wakes up when she hears the noise and sees Frodo put out the fire.]

''What happened? says Natalya

''They made a fire after you told them not to. says Frodo

[From the Fields below, the fire is seen and as it is put out, the screeches of the Nazgul are head. Frodo looks down over the edge. they see Four Nazgul striding towards the watch tower. Natalya draws her sword]

''That's why I told you not to make a fire. [glaring at the three Hobbits who were ashamed] ''Go..! says Natalya

[They run up to the top of the tower and stand in the middle of the circle of pillars back to back. Natalya is standing in front of them with her sword drawn. suddenly Frodo stops and looks between two pillars. A Nazgul slowly advances between them. Frodo looks horrified. The Nazgul draws his sword and holds it before its face. Five Nazgul now walks slowly towards the Hobbits. Natalya steps up to them. as one Nazgul holds his hand out towards her]

''Princess Of Elves...Our Master await you. says Nazgul

''He has a very long wait. says Natalya

[She swips at one of the Nazgul with her sword. and she was very good keeping them at bay and away from the Hobbits.]

''Back! you devils! says Sam

[He takes a swipe at one of the Nazgul with his own sword. who swipes back at him knocking him into a rock. the other Hobbits grouped together A Nazgul reaches forward and throws Merry and Pippin. Frodo looks shocked, drops his sword and turns to run, falling as he does. he gropes in his pocket for the Ring. it whispers to him in Black Speech. The Witch King hears the Ring and walks towards Frodo draws his sword. Frodo scrambles backwards until he is against a rock. Natalya desperate runs over to stand in front of Frodo. she looks at him...picking him up and putting him on her back]

''Frodo...don't put the Ring on. they are being called towards it. resist it. says Natalya

''Lady Natalya. says Frodo

[The Witch King turns his head towards Natalya and holds out his hand again]

''The Master awaits you Princess Of Magic. says Witch King

''Again...Never will I ever submit to him. says Natalya

[Natalya backs away holding Frodo to her back and then takes her sword and makes a circle around herself out of fire. The Nazgul back away only The Witch King manages to use his sword and Stab her in the shoulder and then slashes at her. she cries out bending over as the sword sticks out of her. Frodo gasps as she falls to her Knees. he falls to his feet and looks concerned at Natalya]

''Natalya...says Frodo

[The Witch King reaches out for the Ring, which is glowing. Frodo's hand is drawn to the hand of the Witch King. at the last moment he pulls it away. The Witch King goes to stab at Frodo. but again Natalya intercepts it. and she kicks the Witch King away...and she lights her Sword on fire and begins to fight against them. Frodo hears someone shout behind him. and he sees Strider arrive with a burning torch and waves it around the Nazgul scaring them away from Frodo. Natalya groans with pain as she fights.]

[Frodo looks at Natalya seeing she was in a lot of pain. she falls backwards as the Nazgul strikes at her. The Hobbits run over to her]

''Lady Natalya.! says Sam

[Strider continues to fight off the Nazgul who are screeching with torch and sword]

''Oh..Sam this is my fault. says Frodo

''No it isn't Frodo...it's ours for making that fire. says Sam

[Strider sets light to the clothing of the Nazgul with his torch, scaring them away from the Watch tower, whilst all the Hobbits huddle around Natalya, from behind him, Strider senses the last Nazgul and throws a burning torch into his face. it runs away. Natalya moans in pain]

''Strider! [Strider runs over] ''Help her Strider! says Sam

[He caresses Natalya's face looking at her wounded she really is] ''I'm so sorry for leaving you alone to face them...but I promise you I won't do it again. [he picks up the black sword on the ground] ''She's been stabbed by a Morgul Blade. [it suddenly burns up and disappears in ash. Strider drops it] ''This is beyond my skill to heal. she needs Elvish Medicine. says Strider[He picks Natalya up and carries her away]

[They run through woodland, hearing the screeches of the Nazgul behind them]

''Hurry! says Strider

''it's six days from Rivendell! she'll never make it! says Sam

[Natalya is mumbling on Strider's shoulder as he carries her] ''Natalya Hold on, Natalya. says Strider

''Gandalf! says Natalya

[She weakly looks everywhere for him but doesn't see him and she falls unconscicous]


	7. Flight to The Ford

**Flight To The Ford**

[It is dark and windy by the time Aragorn and the Hobbits has managed to find a place to rest there wounded companion Natalya. who was stabbed by a Morgal Blade saving Frodo's life. she shivers and groans as the pain comes in waves. huddling in her black cloak she sees Sam's face come into her view.]

''Look Lady Natalya. it's the Trolls that Bilbo told us about the one's you guys fought to get away from them. says Sam

''Yes...Bilbo had to get us out of a sticky situation using false words. [she gasps for breath. her eyes turns heavy. Frodo feels her forehead.] ''please...don't worry about me you guys. says Natalya

''She's going cold! says Frodo

[Strider stands between the trolls holding a torch aloft.]

''is she going to die? says Pippin

''she's passing into the shadow world. she'll soon become a wraith like them. says Strider

[Natalya gasps again. Screeches are heard through the woodland.]

''They're close! says Merry

''Sam![ Sam comes over to Strider] ''Do you know the Athelas plant? says Strider

''Athelas? says Sam

''Kingsfoil. says Strider

''Kingsfoil, aye, it's a weed! says Sam

''it may help slow the poison, Hurry! says Strider

[They run through the woodland, scanning the ground...Strider stops when he finds a low growing plant covered in white flowers. he takes out his knife to cut some. a Sword appears at Strider's throat.]

''What's this? A Ranger caught off his guard? says Arwen [He turns around to look at her. Natalya opens her eyes, seeing a vision of a white horse riding towards her with a maiden upon it, a bright light surrounding her. she dismounts and walks towards her and kneels beside her.] ''Natalya I'm Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto Beth nin, Tolo dan na galad. [I am Arwen. I have come to help you. hear my voice Daughter of Elves. come back to the light.]

[Natalya gasps. Sam, Pippin and Merry look on as Frodo is sitting next to Natalya]

''Who is she? says Merry

[Strider joins her. as Arwen mops Natalya's brow. Strider chews up some Athelas]

''Natalya! says Arwen

''She's an Elf! says Sam

''She's fighting the poison but I don't think she will last the fight for much longer. she is fading. [she pulls back Natalya's shirt to reveal the wound. Strider puts the chewed Athelas into the wound. Natalya gasps] ''She's not going to last. we must get her to my father. [Strider lifts Natalya up.] ''I've been looking for you for two days. Our people has been looking for her since the Fall of the Dragon. we fear that she is in danger. [Strider carries Natalya to Arwen's Horse] ''there are five wraiths behind you, where the other four are I do not know. says Arwen

[Placing Natalya on Arwen's horse] ''Dartho guin perian Rych le ad tolthathon. [stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses back for you.] says Strider

''Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im. [I'm the faster Rider. I'll take her.] says Arwen

''Andelu I ven. [the road is dangerous] says Strider

''what are they saying? says Pippin

''Natalya Fir. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon. [Natalya's dying. Our people has been waiting for her to furfill a Propecy to become Princess of Elves and protect this world. If I can make it across the river, the power of my people will protect her.] says Arwen

[takes Arwen's hand and holds it tightly] ''Be iest lin. [as you wish.] ''says Strider

[Arwen mounts her horse behind Natalya who is still having trouble breathing.]

''Ride Hard. don't look back. says Strider

''Noro Lim. Asfaloth, Noro Lim! [Ride fast, Asfaloth, ride fast] says Arwen

[She rides off through the woods.]

''What're you doing? those wraiths are still out there. says Sam

[Strider looks on worried]

[Arwen rides through the fields and open plains. through woodlands. she notices through the trees a black rider. as she reaches a clearing he rides alongside her, and then is joined by another two, screeching. Five follow her closely behind now. as she dodges in and out of the trees she catches her face on a branch. in open ground, eight wraiths now follow her. Natalya looks sideways at the Wraiths as one reaches out his hand to her.]

''Noro Lim Asfaloth! [Ride faster Asfaloth] ''says Arwen

[Asfaloth pulls away from them, dodging in and out of the trees, jumping a log, they finally reach the river, Arwen rides across to the other side, whilst the nine Wraiths stand on the opposite shore facing her, their horses rearing in frustration. the wraiths screeching.]

''Give up the Elf Princess. she-Elf. says Wraith

[draws out her sword] ''If you want her. come and claim her. says Arwen [All Nine Wraiths draw their swords raised and gallop across the river towards her...Natalya groans as she looks up and sees them coming. she closes her eyes fighting as best as she could with the powers she feels inside her]

''Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan, in ulair [she closes her eyes] ''Nin o Chithaeglir, Lasto beth Daer, Rimmo Nin Bruinen, dan in ulair [Waters of the Misty Mountains, listen to the great word; flow waters of Loudwater against the Ringwraiths!] ''Says Natalya

[Arwen looks down at Natalya seeing she has risen up her arms to create a Huge Wave coming from upriver. the Wraiths horses become nervous and turn to flee. White Horses appear in the great wave and chases the wraiths, flooding them and taking them away. Natalya finally very weak sags against Arwen who stops smiling and grew concerned as Natalya falls against her]

''NO! Natalya! No! Natalya don't give in, not now. [Tears spring into her eyes as she hugs her] ''what grace has given me, let it pass to her. let her be spared. [Visions of Rivendell appear. Natalya appears sleeping in the visions.] ''Save her. says Arwen

[Face appears in the Vision] ''Lasto Beth nin. tolo dan na ngalad. [Hear my voice, Natalya Princess of Elves. come back to the light.] ''says Elrond.

[Rivendell]

[Waking in a dream, surrounded by White Light Natalya is laying in a very comfortable bed]

''Where am I? says Natalya

[Speaking tho not visible] ''You are in the house of Elrond [The white mist clears] ''and it's ten o'clock in the morning on October the 24th if you want to know. says Gandalf

[surprised] ''Gandalf! says Natalya

[is sitting beside the bed that Natalya is lying in, smoking his pipe] ''Yes, I'm here [draws on his pipe] ''And you're lucky to be here too. a few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid [he shakes his head] ''You had me very worried my child. but you still have strength in you [he smiles] ''My dear Natalya. says Gandalf

[Natalya sits up and looks at her wound seeing it needed more healing and she places her hand on it.]

''What happened Gandalf? [Gandalf looks at her quizzically] ''why didn't you meet us? says Natalya

[looking into the distance] ''Oh I'm sorry Natalya [He sighs] ''I was delayed. says Gandalf

[Gandalf shows her the vision in his head where he is thrown to the ground on the roof top of Isengard. Saruman walks up to him, pointing his staff at him]

''The Friendship of Sauron is not lightly thrown aside. [Saruman uses his staff to throw Gandalf across the rooftop, and leave him lying in midair off the edge of the roof] ''One ill turn deserves another [walking over to Gandalf] ''it is over. [Gandalf sees a moth fly past his face] ''Embrace the power of the ring, or embrace your own destruction. says Saruman [he lifts his staff and throws Gandalf face first back onto the roof top]

''There is only one Lord Of The Ring. [he looks up at Saruman] ''Only one who can bend it to his will. [he sees the moth fly behind Saruman, followed by an Eagle] ''And he does not share power. says Gandalf [he scrambles to his feet and jumps from the Roof top]

[Saruman walks to the edge of the roof to see Gandalf on the back of the Eagle flying off]

''so you have chosen death. says Saruman

[The Eagle flies off over the Misty Mountains as dawn rises]

[Back in Rivendell Natalya is still looking quizzically at Gandalf]

''Gandalf? what is it? says Natalya

[wakes from his daydream memory] ''Hmm [he shakes his head and speaks unconvincingly] ''Nothing Natalya. says Gandalf

[Natalya sighs as she hears her name being called and she looks over at the doorway where Frodo and Sam came running in and takes her hand] Lady! Natalya. says Sam

''Hi Frodo, Sam. says Natalya

''[smiling] ''it seems you have made some admires Natalya. Sam and Frodo has hardly left your side. says Gandalf

[sitting on the bed] ''we were that worried about you, weren't we Mr Gandalf? says Sam

''What you did, saving me. It was my fault I shouldn't have tried to put on the ring. it should have been me to get hurt says Frodo

''No...Frodo...No never say that. It was my duty to help and save you Frodo. please don't be Guilty I would have done it again in a heart beat. says Natalya

''Thank you. says Frodo

''Our Natalya is a very brave and gifted Girl and has been through many dangers then this she will pull through. by the Skills of Lord Elrond. [he turns his head as Elrond enters the room] ''You're beginning to mend. says Gandalf

''Welcome back to Rivendell Natalya. says Elrond

[Natalya smiles at him ]


	8. Many Meetings

**Many Meetings**

[Rivendell]

[An Elf on a horse can be seen riding into Rivendell from afar. We see Rivendell in the depths of a valley. Natalya walks out onto her Balcony and looks out on Rivendell. remembering the last time she has been here. when she and a bunch of dwarves and a Hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins came through on their quest to Erabor. she sighs remembering it was so long ago. she walks around with Frodo and Sam and suddenly Comes across Merry and Pippin who runs to her and they hug, laughing. she suddenly pauses as they see another small figure sitting on a bench writing in a book. it is Bilbo, very much aged.]

'[runs over to him] ''Bilbo! says Frodo

[stands up] ''Hello Frodo my lad. says Bilbo

[runs up and hugs him] ''Bilbo. says Frodo

[Bilbo sees Natalya and was so happy to see her and hugs her as well. seeing how truly beautiful she has gotten. her hair was down with curls falling down to her waist. and she was wearing a light blue silk gown with slippers on]

''It's so wonderful to see you again Natalya...says Bilbo

''you too Bilbo. says Natalya

[They go to sit down with Bilbo as he shows them his book]

''There and back again...a Hobbit's tale by Bilbo Baggins [he flicks through the pages looking at the maps and drawings and scibing] ''This is wonderful. says Frodo

''I can't believe you managed to get it finished Bilbo. says Natalya

''I meant to go back. wander the paths of Mirkwood, [he walks over to sit beside her and Frodo] ''visit Laketown, see the Lonely mountain again [sittind down] ''but age it seems has finally caught up with me. says Bilbo

[Frodo continues to turn the pages until he reaches the map of the Shire. Bilbo smiles at him, they look at it together.]

''I miss the Shire, I spent all my childhood pretending I Was off somewhere else...off with you on one of your adventures. [he pauses thinking] ''My own adventure turned out to be quite different [they turn to look at each other] ''I'm not like you Bilbo says Frodo

[Half smiles and reaches a hand to Frodo's face] ''My dear boy. says Bilbo

''I will leave you two to talk. see you guys in a little while. says Natalya

''Okay Lady Natalya [she turns towards Bilbo] ''thank you for saving my Nephew. he would't be here if it wasn't for you. it's just like you once looked after me. says Bilbo

''and I would again my dear Bilbo. and there's no need to thank me. he is alive so that is all that matters to me. says Natalya

''good. says Bilbo

[she leaves]

[Elrond and Gandalf are looking down at Natalya as she walks away from Bilbo and Frodo from a balcony]

''Her strength returns. says Elrond

''she has a natural gift for healing. if it wasn't for that power she would have carried that wound the rest of her life. says Gandalf

''Still the Hobbit managed to bear the Ring, he has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil. says Elrond [he walks over to a jug of wine]

''it is a burden he should never have had to bear. we can ask no more of Frodo. says Gandalf

[turning to look at Gandalf, speaks seriously] ''Gandalf! the Enemy is moving Sauron's forces are massing in the east, his eye is fixed on Rivendell...and Saruman you tell me has betrayed us...[Gandalf looks away folorn] ''Our list of allies grows thin! says Elrond

''His treachery runs deeper than you know. [Elrond looks at him frowning] ''by foul craft Saruman has crossed Orcs with Goblin men, he is breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. an Army that can move in sunlight and gather great distance at speed. Saruman is coming for the Ring. says Gandalf

''this evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves. we do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard. [Gandalf walks away from him] ''Gandalf! the Ring cannot stay here. says Elrond

[Gandalf looks folorn. he leans on the balcony and looks out. he sees Boromir riding into Rivendell, then Legolas and other Elves and Gimli walking with fellow dwarves. all look in wonder at this place.]

''This peril belongs to all in Middle Earth they must decide now how to end. the time of the Elves is over. My people are leaving these shores. who will you look to when we've gone. the Dwarves? they hide in their mountains seaking riches, they care nothing for the troubles of others. says Elrond

''[turning to him] ''There is Natalya. Sorceress Princess of the Propecy that was sent here to this world to help us in this time of need. She already helped in fighting with the Dwarves of Erebor and now her next task is ahead...will she fight with us and continue to rule in Beauty that she is or fall into Darkness that Sauron awaits her. says Gandalf

''she has come a long way since the girl I met years ago. knowing her to be the Lost daughter of the King Of Elves. Never would have I thought that line would still be here. helping us. The Valar has had there eye on her for years. says Elrond

''No matter what we must help her fight against Sauron as well as she Protects the Ring at all cost. it's also in men we should place our hope. says Gandalf

''Men! [turning away] ''Men are weak [he walks through his library Gandalf follows] 'the race of men is failing. the Blood of Numenor is all but spent. it's pride and dignity all but forgotton. it is because of men the Ring survives. I was there Gandalf. I was there three thousand years ago. when Isildur took the Ring. I was there the day the strength of men failed. I led Isildur into the heart of Mount Doom where the Ring was forged. the one place it could be destroyed. it should have ended that day but Evil was allowed to endure. [he turns to Gandalf] ''Isildur kept the Ring, the Line of Kings is broken. there's no strength left in the world of men. they're scattered, divided, leaderless. says Elrond

''there is one who could unite them. One who could reclaim the Throne of Gonder. says Gandalf

''he turned from that path a long time ago. he has chose exile. says Elrond

[Rivendell]

[Natalya is sitting on top of a rock near the River just enjoying the Moon in the sky and how the Water glows as it flows down stream. it was so peaceful here. she almost forgotten what it felt like to be home. she puts her arms around her knees and just thinks about her old life and wonders about her mom and dad at home. Unknown to her she wasn't alone as someone was walking down towards the river themselves. She looks over at the Bridge to see someone just watching her. she narrows her eyes seeing she knows who it is as she stands up as he approaches her]

''I know you? says Natalya

''So do I we met before a few years ago. says Legolas

[Legolas is the Prince Of Mirkwood and that his father is King Thranduil. she wides her eyes as she remembers.]

''Oh...wow you are the Prince of Mirkwood. King Thranduil's son? says Natalya

''Yeah that's me...but don't call me by my title it's too formal. call me Legolas. says Legolas

''Um...right. it's great to meet you again. says Natalya

The same to you. says Legolas

[He looks down at her and sees she has changed a whole lot since they met in the Woods of his homeland when he captured her along with Thorin and his Dwarf friends. Remembering that day made him smile a little. she was protective of the Dwarves as she stands up to him. She has gotten more beautiful since the last he saw her. The same black hair flowing like a River down her lower back and she has lost a lot of weight and she was toned from all her traveling. He bows to her]

''I remember you as the Elf that wonder my Kingdom with a bunch of Dwarves from Erebor. My father has wondered about you after the war and wondered why you disappeared from the world. says Legolas

[She sighs looking at him]

''I've been hunted since the Lonely Mountain. the Orcs has been on my trail and everywhere I went there was chaos in villages of Rohan and all over I did what I could to help out and try to make a living somewhere. but evil reminded me that I am not allowed to find peace. says Natalya

''So you are what they call Fire Princess of Rohan? says Legolas

''Yes. they called me that because I saved a bunch of children who were on there way to Edoras when a pack of Orcs on Wargs attacked them. it was when I threw fire bombs at them killing them. The Kids called me the Fire Lady and the Men called me Fire Princess. says Natalya

''You've made a name for yourself.[he looks at her as he stands beside her on the bridge] ''but still you should have came to Mirkwood or Rivendell. my father and our Kin would have taken care of you. given you the life you deserve. says Legolas

''But do I...The dark Lord follows me. I didn't dare set one foot in a place like this. I feared that I would bring danger to you all. No...I am better off just fighting and living on my own. says Natalya

[Legolas hears the lonelyness and understands why she would think that way when once upon a time he accused her of being a Sorceress and that she could put a spell on people and bring danger to them as she would always be a outsider. she continues to look over the River and she turns to him seeing he was watching her.]

I've heard that you were injured by a Morgul blade for a Hobbit. Are you alright? says Legolas

''Yes...thanks to Elrond's healing abilitys and my own the wound is gone. but the Memory is still there though. says Natalya

''You are blessed by the Valar and it proves that our People are watching out for you. says Legolas

''and I apprecite it. it's great to see you again Legolas...but I'm tired so I bid you goodnight. says Natalya

''Let me escort you to your room My Lady. says Legolas

[He offers his arm to her]

''thank you. says Natalya

[They walk until they reached her bedroom door and each says goodnight to one another and each of them go to bed. not knowing that a New day and a decision will soon be made to what to do with the Ring.]


	9. Council Of Elrond

**Council Of Elrond**

[Rivendell]

[Natalya's Room]

[Next Morning. Natalya wakes up to a new day and she felt a whole lot better after not getting any sleep for so long. when she was traveling on her own. not once has she slept good always worrying that she would be attacked. she gets up and gets dressed into some leggings, A Dark blue tunic with long sleeves and she puts her black boots on. she is just putting her hair in a Pony tail when someone knocks on her door. she turns to see the four Hobbits.]

''Ah...Good morning. says Natalya

''Morning Natalya...what are you going to do today? says Merry

''Oh I am just going to do some training I need more Practice with my bow. says Natalya

''really good can we come watch? says Pippin

''I don't think she would want us to bother her all the time Pippin. says Frodo

''It's okay Frodo I don't mind company. says Natalya

[she grabs her bow and criver of Blue arrows and her sword and she makes her way down to the Training area. seeing that there were people already there. Aragon and Legolas was training with there swords. she sighs truly nervous now since she has met the Mirkwood Prince again. she walks into the place putting her stuff down as she watches them.]

''Ah Lady Natalya...good to see you all better. says Strider

''thank you Strider. says Natalya

''What are you doing here my lady? says Legolas

''Please Just Natalya...I am here to Practice my Shooting and using my sword. says Natalya

[she takes out her Dark wooden bow and places her criver of arrows on her back. Legolas looks at her arrows seeing how blue they were.]

''Those are unigue looking arrows...where did you manage to find them? says Legolas

''Well during my travels...I came upon a Giant Eagle. He was badly wounded by orcs shooting at him. and it was reluctant to let me help him at first but eventually it let me help him and I healed his wounds. and in return for my help he give me Feathers from his wings and told me that they would make my arrows go faster when I shoot them at enemies. and he gave me this horn. [she takes a string out of her shirt showing them a golden horn] ''If I was ever in the greatest of needs I was to blow on it and they will come to help. I didn't realize that it was the Lord Of The skies himself that I saved. says Natalya

''I will say it again you have the Valar on your side looking out for you. says Strider

[Legolas looks at Natalya as she places her horn back into her shirt and she gets ready to shoot her bow. She shoots one and sees that she speaked the truth about her arrow. they were fast. He joins her in using his own Bow and they find that they match each other when it comes to shooting the bow. Just moments passed when Boromir came to the training arena seeing them]

''Good Morning everyone. says Boromir

''Morning. says Strider

[Natalya has begin to Practice with her staff alone over by the Practice arena. she was doing some moves when Boromir walks over to her.]

''What is a woman doing practicing fighting.? says Boromir

''[Natalya looks confused as he comes over to her] ''I am practicing so when I am attacked I can defend myself. says Natalya

''women don't belong in battle. you should put the weapons away and go back to your sewing. says Boromir

[He turns to walk away to practice his own sword moves. Natalya rolls her eyes at him not listening to him and she continues doing working out with her weapons. She kicks out at the dummy making its head fall off. it flies all the way over to Boromir. he turns to look at her seeing she was now using her sword. He shakes his head and walks towards her. Just as he takes her wrist she looks at him]

''Put the sword away My Lady...before you get hurt. says Boromir

''Mind your own business. what I do isn't your concern. now step aside. says Natalya

''Maybe it's time I teach you some manners. says Boromir

[He begins to swing at her head she blocks it with her sword then kicks him in the stomach. he grunts backing away. he looks at her stunned that a woman can block so easily. he again swings his huge sword at her and she dodges and she blocks the swing of the sword coming at her side and then she jumps over another hit and another fist comes at her face and she blocks it with her elbow and then grabbing his fist with the sword she punches it in his face. He groans and backs away from her feeling pain in his nose and blood.]

''You...witch. says Boromir.

''You started this...all because I'm a woman...are you that stupid to just attack someone you don't even now. says Natalya

''I will show you a real fight. says Boromir

''I don't want to fight you anymore...Just leave me alone. says Natalya

[Strider, Legolas and the Hobbits run over when they see Boromir attacking Natalya and she was holding her own. he rushes at her and takes her to the ground. Legolas seeing this tries to go to her but Strider blocks his way.]

''Let her fight her own battles. says Strider

[Natalya glares at the Gondorian as he pushes his sword down to her neck. she fights him back. didn't understand why this man is fighting her all because he thinks a woman can't fight. she will show him narrowing her eyes at him she uses her mind power to throw him off. he grunts as he hits the floor and she stands over him with her own sword.]

'Now do you see that not only men can fight. Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean that I can't hold my own. and next time you come at me again. don't think for a second I won't miss next time I will aim at your head. says Natalya

[She walks away from him limping as she has fallen on her ankle a little bit from when Boromir fell on her. it was only a moment when Boromir comes up behind her. Legolas shouts out]

''Look out. says Legolas

[Natalya closes her eyes and then turns with her Staff and sweeps his feet out from under him again only this time she slams the end of her staff into his face. he is out cold. Frodo comes over to her Hugging her.]

'Lady Natalya...are you ok? says Frodo

''yes I am okay. says Natalya

[she looks down at the out cold Boromir and shakes her head then walks back towards the others. Strider and Legolas were stunned at how she was able to take on a full grown man and wasn't wounded. she looks at them seeing the same looks on her face that Boromir's face]

''That was a sight to watch. you put him in his place. says Strider

''I wish I didn't have to I don't like fighting unless I have to. says Natalya

''he had no right to attack you like that Natalya. says Legolas

''No he didn't but he kept coming at me and I had to stop him. says Natalya

[she looks up to see Lord Elrond and Gandalf walking over to them]

''What happened? says Gandalf

''Just a bully attacking Lady Natalya. says Pippin

''she was really fast and she held her own against him. she showed him that she is not to be messed with. says Merry

''[to Natalya] ''What caused the fight? says Elrond

''He did all because he isn't used to see a woman use a weapon. and I was minding my own business when he grabbed me and started attacking me...I had no choice. says Natalya

''well Boromir will now know that you are not to be messed with. Lady Natalya we have much to discuss between us. Please come with me. says Lord Elrond

[Natalya confused she looks at the others and then walks behind Elrond out of the training area until they reach the Library, surrounded by Beautiful Paintings, Elrond turns until they reach the figure that has the sword Narsil]

''I've brought you here to tell you about a Council that I will be holding and I want you to come as my Representive. says Elrond

''Oh...I thought you were going to kick me out because I beat up Boromir. says Natalya

''no child I will never throw you out because of that. besides he had it coming from what you told me. besides he won't attack you again knowing that you are not an ordinary girl. says Elrond

[He holds out his hands and urges her to put the staff in her hands in it and he places it on an alter where the staff plinth is. and it opens a small door. Natalya was in awe as Elrond takes her inside.]

''What is this place? says Natalya

''This place is where we kept all the King Of Elves belongings when he passed during the 2nd age. Here is where you will find the weapons and armor that he wore during his time here in Middle Earth. says Elrond

''Wow I didn't know about any of this. says Natalya

''When you were born. you were a tiny thing too small to handle for you were born early. and it was dangerous times for such a young one. Your mother was worried that the Propcery of your birth would bring forth darkness to you so she sent you to the future. your adopted parents didn't know about your heirtage they just took you in as there own. and when the time came the Valar sent you back to your rightful place. and now comes another challange for you. will you join us in our cause against The Evil of Sauron or will you stand with him and let Darkness descend. says Elrond

[Natalya looks at Elrond wondering why he would ask this of her when he already knew that she will always fight against Evil it is what was she was fighting for when she first came into this world]

''Why would you ask this of me when you are already aware of my answer. I will always fight against Sauron no matter what until my dying breath I will fight against darkness. says Natalya

''And you will regain your full status as Ruler of these lands. says Elrond

''I don't know about that. one thing at a time. says Natalya

[Elrond smiles at her proud that she will be among the ones in the council that will decide the fate of the ring]

[ Council Of Elrond]

[Seated in a circle are all the representatives of Middle Earth. Elrond stands to greet them. Natalya is seated next to Strider as Elrond begins the Meeting]

''Strangers from distant lands, Friends of old. you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. you will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate this one doom. [he looks at them all and settles on Frodo, gesturing to him] ''bring forth the Ring, Frodo. says Elrond

[Frodo walks over to the stone Plinth in the middle of the circle and carefully puts the ring on it.]

[puts his hand to his mouth] ''so it's true. [Frodo sits back down and sighs, closing his eyes, Legolas and Gimli eye the Ring suspiciously as it seemingly speaks to them.] ''In a dream [he looks again at the Ring] ''a voice was crying, your doom is near at Hand [he keeps walking over to the Ring] ''Isildur's bane is found [Elrond looks at Gandalf concerned. Boromir stretches out his hand to the Ring] ''Isildur's Bane. says Boromir

[Elrond jumps to his feet.]

''Boromir! says Elrond

[The sky darkens and Gandalf begins to speak in Black Speech, Boromir jumps back.]

''Ash Nazg durbatuluk, Ash Nazg gimbatul. [Gimli shouts, and as Gandalf stands Boromir backs off to his seat] ''Ash Nazg thrakatuluk [Elrond holds his head in pain, and Legolas closes his eyes grimacing] ''Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul. says Gandalf[Frodo stares at the Ring as it appears to be talking to them]

[One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them.]

[The sky clears and the sun appears Boromir sits down shocked]

'[Horrified and angered] ''Never before has anyone uttered words of that tongue here in Imladris. says Elrond

''I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west [He turns round to look at everyone there] 'the Ring is altogether evil says Gandalf [he turns to sit back down.]

''[shakes his head] ''Aye it is a gift. [he stands up] ''A gift to the foes of Mordor. why not use this Ring? [he walks round addressing everyone] ''Long has my father the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the ememy, let us use it against him. says Boromir

''you cannot wield it. none of us can [Boromir turns to face him] ''the One Ring answers to Sauron alone. it has no other master. says Aragorn.

'[scathingly] ''And what would a ranger know of this matter? says Boromir

[standing up] ''this is no mere Ranger. he is Aragorn son of Arathorn you owe him your allegiance. says Legolas

[looks at Aragorn in disbelief. Frodo looks at Aragorn amazed. Natalya next to him looks at him in shock] ''Aragorn! this...is Isildur's Heir. says Boromir

''and Heir to the Throne of Gondor. says Legolas

[Frodo continues to try and take in all this information. Aragorn holds his hands up to Legolas]

''Havo Dad, Legolas says Aragorn [sit down, Legolas]

''[Turns to Legolas] ''Gondor has no King. [he walks back to his seat, staring at Aragorn] ''Gondor needs no King says Boromir [He stares at Aragorn disdainfully]

''Aragorn is right. we cannot use it. says Natalya

[Elrond stands up again] ''you have only one choice. the Ring must be destroyed. says Elrond

''then what are we waiting for. says Gimli

[Gimli stands, takes his axe. Elrond and Gandalf look worried as Gimli brings his axe down on the Ring. a shock vision of the Eye appears to Natalya who holds her head in pain. Gimli is thrown onto the floor, his axe blade shattered, whilst the Ring remains undamaged. Gandalf looks at Natalya in concern as the words of the One Ring are uttered from it.]

The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we here Possess. the Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. only there can it be unmade. it must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the firey chasm from whence it came. [the Ring continues to whisper] 'One of you...must do this. says Elrond

[there is Silence]

''One does not simply walk into Mordor. it's black gates are guarded by more then just Orcs. there is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. tis a Barren wasteland, Riddled with fire and Ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a Poisonous fume. not with Ten thousand men could you do this. [shaking his head] ''it is folly. says Boromir

[jumping to his feet] ''have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed says Legolas

'and I suppose you think you're the one to do it. says Gimli

and if we fail what then? [he stands up] ''what happens when Sauron takes back what is his? says Boromir

[jumps to his feet] ''I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf. [The Elves stand up back Legolas. the men do the same, they start talking and arguing.] ''Never trust an Elf. says Gimli

''Stop this Useless Arguing...all this fighting amongs ourselves. how are we going to fight the Enemy if you are all fighting each other. we need to work together at this time. says Natalya

''Natalya is right. do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows? None can escape it! you'll all be destroyed. says Gandalf

[Frodo stares at the Ring as he hears these words uttered. Ash Nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatu agh burzum-ishi krimpatul the People he can see in the Ring are suddenly covered with a Ring of Fire.]

''[standing up] ''I will take it [they continue to argue, not hearing him] ''I will take it. [Gandalf closes his eyes in sorrow] ''I will take the Ring to Mordor [they all stop and look at him in awe] ''Tho, I do not know the way. says Frodo

''I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear. says Gandalf [he walks and stands behind him]

''[who has so far not joined in the arguments, stands] ''if by my life or death I can protect you, I will [he walks up to Frodo and kneels before him] ''You have my sword. says Aragorn

[Gandalf smiles and looks at Elrond who smiles]

''And you have my bow. says Legolas [he walks over to join the others]

''and my axe. says Gimli [Looking at Legolas who grimaces he too joins the others]

[Elrond looks at Natalya and nods at her as she looks at them. she then walks over to Frodo and kneels before him]

''I don't know what strength is in me or what Magic I weild but I made a Promise to Bilbo Baggins that I would look after you like I did him. if you will let me says Natalya

[Frodo was in awe of Natalya's speech and he smiles at her] ''You are most welcome Lady Natalya. says Frodo

[She smiles at him and stands beside Gimli who looks at her and she looks at Legolas who didn't look so thrilled about her coming and her smile falls in confusion as Boromir comes over to them]

''you carry the fate of us all little one. [he walks towards them] ''if this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done. says Boromir

[Peering through the bushes Sam shouts and runs to Join Frodo]

''Mr, Frodo's not going anywhere without me. says Sam

'No indeed it is hardly possible to seperate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not! says Elrond

[Pippin and Merry are listening to all this from behind some pillars. they run in]

''Wait! we're coming too! [they run and join the others. Elrond looks astounded.] ''you'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us. says Merry

''anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing. says Pippin

''well that rules you out Pip. says Merry

[looks at the ten companions that stood together] ''Ten Companions...so be it! you shall be the Fellowship Of The Ring! says Elrond

''great! where are we going? says Pippin

[Natalya laughs in her hand as she looks down at Pippin.]


	10. The Road Goes South

**The Road South**

[In The Garden's of Rivendell, the Hobbits stand waiting with Gimi and Boromir. Legolas runs down some steps to join them. Natalya is putting finishing touches to her Weapons which she has placed her sword in her Criver of arrows and she carries a Pack with the nessessery items she will need on the road. she places her long dark blue cloak around her and then walks down towards the Gardens with the others. Legolas sees her and steps in front of her.]

''No...I can't let you go on this journey it is too dangerous. says Legolas

''I will not listen to anymore people tell me what I can and cannot do. I've been on a Quest before and this is no different. says Natalya

''but this time it's the Quest that will decide all of our fates. We can't allow anyone to slow us down not even for a woman...you must stay here. says Legolas

''No this is my life and I will take care of myself the way I always have. [she didn't want to admit that having Legolas tell her he didn't want her around hurt her more then she realizes] ''I don't need anyone's permission. So you mine as well as Accept it I am coming along on this Quest. says Natalya

[She walks around Legolas and stands near the Hobbits Boromir and Legolas are watching her with distrust and displeasure she lifts her head up and looks away from them. She sees Frodo come down and he was looking a little scared of the road that is to come. Elrond then arrives with other Elves to bid them all farwell]

''The Ringbearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom and you who travel with him. [the Fellowship is standing in front of him] ''No oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. hold to your purpose and may the blessings of Elves [looking at Natalya] ''and men [Looking at Boromir] ''and all free folk. [Looking at Gimli] ''go with you. says Elrond

[He raises his hand and gestures for them to leave]

''The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer. says Gandalf

[Frodo looks nervously around and turns to walk through the arches.] ''Mordor, Gandalf, is it left of right? says Frodo

[places a hand on his shoulder] ''Left. says Gandalf

[Frodo leads out, Gandalf, Gimli, Boromir, Pippin, Merry, Legolas, Natalya, Sam...Aragorn pauses and looks back at Arwen. they exchange a long glance. Aragorn smiles, nods his head, and follows the others. Arwen swallows and bows her head. The Fellowship leaves Rivendell.]

[The South]

[The Fellowship walk over mountains, past Ancient ruins, over hills]

''We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. if our luck holds the Gap Of Rohan will still be open to us. and there our road turns east to Mordor. says Gandalf

[The Fellowship has stopped at some Rocks to rest for a while. Sam takes sausages from a Frying pan on an open fire walks over with a plate to Frodo who is sitting watching Merry and Pippin practice sword fighting with Boromir. Aragorn looks on also smoking a pipe.]

''Good, very good. says Boromir

[he continues to practice with Pippin]

Move your feet. says Aragorn

''you look good Pippin. says Merry

[looking over his shoulder at Merry] ''thanks says Merry [Merry joins the practice, Sam and Frodo look on Grinning]

[Natalya is standing far away from the others. ever since Boromir and Legolas has gained up on her and trying to make her stay behind she didn't want anything to do with anyone...she turns to look at Legolas who was standing further away she was upset that he of all people were trying to make her stay behind. she turns back to gaze up in the sky]

[who is sitting behind them on the rocks, near to Gandalf whilst Legolas stands keeping watch] ''if anyone was to ask for my Opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round, Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a Royal Welcome. says Gimli

''No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice. says Gandalf

[Legolas runs in front of them and stands and stares at a grey cloud in the distance. Gandalf pauses to follow his eyes. Meanwhile, Boromir's sword slips and he cuts Pippin's hand with his sword. Pippin drops his sword]

''Argh! says Pippin

''sorry! says Boromir [he steps forward to look at Pippin's hand Pippin kicks Boromir in the leg]

''Get him! says Merry

[The two Hobbits wrestle Boromir to the ground and jump on him. Aragorn looks on amused.]

''For the Shire. Hold him. Hold him down Merry! says Pippin [Boromir laughs]

[Getting up and taking hold of the Hobbits] ''Gentlemen, that's enough! says Aragorn

[Merry and Pippin grab Aragorn's legs, throwing him backwards onto the ground]

''You've got my arm...Argh!...you've got my arm. says Pippin

[Natalya stands up and notices that the cloud looking like dark specks is moving towards them]

''what is that? says Sam

''nothing. it's just a whisp of cloud. says Gimli

[pausing from the scuffle looks up] ''it's moving fast...against the wind. says Boromir

''Crebain! from Dudland! says Legolas

''Hide! says Aragorn

[runs to grab his sword]

''Hurry! says Boromir

''[grabs his sword] ''Frodo! take cover! says Aragorn

[Natalya looks back over her shoulders seeing the birds not far away and she takes out her staff and plants it into the ground and a Huge Green Moss begins to cover all over the area that they are on...Gandalf looks back at her seeing she is using the Earth Power. Natalya runs under some rocks using her cloak as a Hiding place as the Moss covers everyone up. then the black crows flies over them, circles around and then flies off the Fellowship after a while begins to emerge from their hiding places]

''Spies of Saruman. the Passage south is being watched [Frodo looks distressed] ''we must take the Pass Of Caradhras [They look up at the Snowy peaked mountains. Gandalf waits as everyone begins to walk in that direction when he places his hand on Natalya's shoulder. she looks at Gandalf] ''that was a very brave thing you did covering us giving us a chance to hide from the Spies. says Gandalf

''I know it was risky using the Earth Power but I thought it was a good time using it. says Natalya

''and I've noticed a difference in you since you came on this journey. your Quieter and keep more to yourself. says Gandalf

''Nobody wants me here Gandalf...I've been on a Quest before and they know that but they insist that I stay behind in Rivendell. says Natalya

''Because of the fear of what will happen to you know that you are not in Rivendell anymore. Evil will be drawn to you now. so I advise you to be careful. says Gandalf

''I will but it's best if I just keep more to myself that way I won't get hurt it's the way I've been for a long time. says Natalya

[she walks past Gandalf as he sighs knowing why she is feeling so Isolated because of Boromir and Legolas has made her feel that way]

[Pass Of Caradhras]

[The Fellowship are walking up the snowy slopes of the mountain. Frodo stumbles, falls and rolls back down the slope.]

''Frodo! says Aragorn!

[He catches him and picks him up. Frodo brushes the snow off himself, and notices the Ring is no longer hanging around his neck. Further up the Mountain the Ring is picked up on it's Chain. Frodo looks concerned. Boromir holds up the Ring dangling in front of his face in awe. Gandalf turns around. Everyone looks concerned]

''Boromir. says Aragorn

''it is strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing [he is mesmerised by it] ''such a little thing. says Boromir [he raises his hand to touch the Ring dangling from the chain]

''[Urgently] ''Boromir! [Boromir abruptly stops, halted from his Isolation] ''give the Ring to Frodo. says Aragorn

[Looking shocked and walks to a worried Frodo and holds out the Ring. Frodo snatches it from him] ''as you wish! I care not. says Boromir [He grins, hestitates as he sees Aragorn's face, laughs and ruffles Frodo's hair, before walking off.]

[Aragorn stares after him and releases his grip on his sword]

[Up with the rest of the Fellowship. Natalya is walking behind Legolas and Gandalf as he kept looking back at her as she walks and she was quickly growing frustrated with the Elf and wondering why he was treating her like he was. as they travel further up the mountain they notice a snow storm begin. The Hobbits being carried by Aragorn and Boromir who are thigh deep in the snow, Legolas and Natalya lightly walk across the snow past them to the head of the line. Natalya listens as she hears echos on the wind.]

''Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse, Nai Yarvaxea rasselya! [wake up cruel redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained] says Saruman

''There is a fell voice on the air. says Natalya

[Gandalf calls from behind them as she turns to look at them] ''it's Saruman! says Gandalf

[A Mighty crack is heard overhead, and great chunks of Rock fall down from the Mountain top, narrowly missing them]

''He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf! we must turn back! says Aragorn

''No! [he steps out to the edge of the path] ''Losto Caradhras, Sedho, Hodo, nuitho i ruith! [sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!] ''says Gandalf

[standing on top of Isengard drowns him out] ''Cuiva nwalca, Carnirasse, Nai yarvaxea Rasselya, taltuva notto carinnar! [wake up cruel Redhorn! May your bloodstained horn fall upon enemy heads!] ''Says Saruman

[A Great streak of lighting hits the top of the Mountain above the Fellowship and an Avalanche of snow rains down on them...Natalya alarmed places her hands up to catch it causing a barrier to stop it's fall. She looks at Gandalf and everyone as they stare at her with awe at her unigue power but then they see the strain on her face and then it suddenly falls on top of them and she cries out when she looses her footing a little bit. Everyone was submurged in the snow. Legolas emerges from the Snow. he looks around to see the others Emerge.]

''We must get off the Mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the West Road to my city! says Boromir

''the Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard! says Aragorn

[Frodo was looking around and seeing everyone else but he didn't see Natalya and he grew worried.]

''Hey...where's Natalya? says Frodo

[Sam, Merry and Pippin grew alarm and begin digging for their missing companion...Frodo was desperatly looking for her when he felt for her hand which she slowly grabs on to. Aragorn and Boromir comes over]

''Move...let us get her. says Aragorn

[They dig until they see her dark hair was showing and that her forehead was bleeding from the Snow hitting her head. Aragorn pulls her out seeing she was alive. The Hobbits sigh in relief. Natalya groans and lays down beside them.]

''Lady Natalya We thought you were gone? says Frodo

''No...I'm alright it will take more then this to stop me. says Natalya

[Natalya sits up with Aragorn's help seeing she was looking pale and tired from doing the Power to save them]

''What you did was really brave little Natalya. says Aragorn

''it was amazing the Magic she can do but it also looked like it drained you. says Sam

''using the Earth Power will do that. she used it once before and she quickly learned how draining it can be if not used Properly. says Gandalf

[Legolas walks over and helps Natalya up with a hand on her arm he was looking at her with a New sense of respect for her and how far she was willing to help them and that he feels ashamed that he tried to make her stay when she had a purpose here.]

''you are powerful Natalya and more you need to watch out for yourself more. We wouldn't want to lose you. says Legolas

''thank you. says Natalya

''If we cannot pass over the Mountain. let us go under it! let us go through the Mines Of Moria. says Gimli

[Gandalf pauses thinking]

''Moria...you fear to go into those Mines. [hearing Saruman's voice in his head] 'the Dwarves delved too greadily and too deep. you know what they woke in the dark of Khazadum Shadow, Flame. says Saruman

''let the Ringbearer decide. says Gandalf

[Frodo looks confused and turns to Sam and Natalya]

''we cannot stay here. [Merry and Pippin look frozen and scared next to him] ''This will be the death of the Hobbits! says Boromir

''Frodo? says Gandalf

[hesitating] ''we will go through the Mines. says Frodo

''So be it. says Gandalf

[Natalya looks at Gandalf wondering if it is a good idea to go to the Mines from the Rumors she once heard about Orcs and other Foul things inside it.]


	11. Moria

**Moria**

[The Fellowship walk through a Misty, Rocky Valley]

[Natalya has been feeling uneasy since Frodo made the decision to travel to Moria. and they are walking outside it's huge walls. she has been touching the rocky survice and felt it's coldness. she stops and examines what it is that she senses and then jumps back when in her mind there was a Huge Fire Demon. Someone touches her shoulder and she jumps seeing it's Legolas]

''Ah...it's you. says Natalya

''What did you see? says Legolas

''I feel danger inside these walls. Moria is haunted by Orcs and other things I rather not think of. when I touched the walls I've seen a Fire Demon says Natalya

''it's not possible those things haven't existed in thousands of years. says Legolas

''but I saw it and felt it. [Legolas turns to look around feeling what she is feeling] ''I don't know what it is and I do not like it. but it is really up to Gandalf where we go. says Legolas

''Alright. says Natalya

[Gimli comes up behind them]

''Dwarf Doors are invisible when closed says Gimli [he taps the wall with his axe.]

yes Gimli! their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten! says Gandalf

''why doesn't that surprise me! says Legolas

''Ach! says Gimli

[Frodo stumbles and his foot slips into the edge of a lake. he looks around worried. the Fellowship continue to walk on. Gandalf stops and rubs his hand over a smooth part of the wall.]

''Ah...now let me see...Ithildin [his hands brush away the dirt to reveal patterns in the stone] ''it Mirrors only starlight..[he looks up to see the clouds move away from the moon]''and moonlight. says Gandalf

[as he speaks the patterning on the door shines brightly revealing an ornate door, with Elvish writing above it on the arch. Gimli looks in awe. Gandalf points at the writing with his staff.]

''it reads ''The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, speak friend and enter. says Gandalf

''what do you suppose that means? says Merry

''oh it's quite simple if you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open. [he turns back to the door and holds his staff against the star in the center of it] ''Annon Edhellen Edro hi ammen! [Gate of the Elves, open now for me!] [Pippin grins widely, but nothing happens, Gandalf looks confused and clears his throat. he holds up both his hands] Fennas Nogothrim, Lasto lammen [Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue] ''says Gandalf

''[still nothing happens. Gimli grunts. Pippin looks at him speaking to Legolas] ''nothing's happening. says Pippin

[walks up to the door and tries to push it] ''I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, men and Orcs. says Gandalf

''what're you going to do then? says Pippin

''Knock your head against these doors Peregrin Took! and if that does not shatter them and I'm allowed a little peace from Foolish questions I will try to find the Opening words. [the Fellowship are sitting waiting for Gandalf to come up with the right words. they sit around on the rocks. Gandalf mutters] ''Ando Eldarinwa...a lasta quettanya, Fenda casarinwa...[gate of Elves...listen to my word Threshold of Dwarves...] ''says Gandalf

[Aragorn is helping Sam remove the Baggage from Bill the pony] ''The Mines are no place for a pony even one so brave as Bill. says Aragorn

''bubye Bill. says Sam

''go on, go on [gives him a push] ''don't worry Sam. he knows the way Home. says Aragorn [Sam looks on Concerned and the Pony walks away. Merry starts throwing rocks into the lake. Pippin joins him. Aragorn grabs him] ''do not disturb the water. says Aragorn [he looks out at it concerned]

[throws down his staff and walks towards Frodo who is sitting down with Natalya] ''Oh it's Useless. says Gandalf

[Aragorn is watching the water as ripples start to appear. Boromir walks up behind him and looks concerned Frodo suddenly stands up and looks at the door's writing.]

''it's a Riddle. [The Ripples on the water turn to waves. Pippin looks worried] ''Speak friend...and enter. what's the Elvish word for Friend? says Frodo

[The Ripples move towards the Shore]

''Mel...lon says Natalya

[A Great crack is heard and the doors swing open. Gandalf chuckles. Gimli removes his pipe from his mouth and looks round. the Fellowship get up as Gandalf leads the way through the doors. placing a crystal in the top of his staff. Aragorn looks backwards at the lake before entering.]

'Soon Mr Elf and Lady Elf, you will enjoy the fabelled hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires! Malt beer! Red Meat off the bone! [Gandalf blows on the crystal in his staff and it lights up] ''this my friend is the home of my Cousin Balin and they call it a mine! [the light reveals many dead corpses and skeletons on the stairs in front of them] ''A Mine! says Gimli

[looking around him] ''this isn't a Mine, it's a tomb. says Boromir

[they all look about them to see the skeletons of dwarves with arrows sticking out of them running to a corpse] ''Noooo! Nooooo! says Gimli

[pulling an arrow from a Skeleton. he looks at it in distaste] ''Goblins! says Legolas

[he throws it down. Aragorn, Natalya and Boromir draw their swords and Legolas loads his bow with an arrow] ''We make for the Gap of Rohan. we should never have come here. [the Hobbits huddle together behind Natalya who was backing them out] ''now get out of here! Get out! says Boromir

[Suddenly Frodo Falls. he has been grabbed by a large tenticle that has crept into the mine from the water.]

''Frodo! Frodo! says Merry and Pippin.

[Natalya turns to them and gasps as she sees the monster in the water dragging Frodo into the water she runs outside and places her hands on the Tenticle making it burn and it lets go of Frodo.]

''Aragorn! says Natalya

[The Tenticle Withdraws. then suddenly many tenticles jump out of the water, knocking the Hobbits over and grabbing Frodo and Natalya by their legs...she cries out as she was lifted in the air and Frodo was dangling above it's mouth Legolas fires an arrow at it but the creature does not let go. Natalya uses her Dagger and pieces the Tentacle holding her and she grabs on a few to reach Frodo...Aragorn and Boromir slash at the tenticles cutting them off. but more appear. Frodo is drawn into the center where a body appears and a huge gaping mouth with great teeth. he screams. Natalya reaches him and Cuts the Tenticle holding him and they both fall to the ground. Boromir catches Frodo while Aragorn catches her]

''Into the Mines! says Gandalf

''Legolas! says Boromir

[he shots as the creature advances on Aragon, Natalya and Boromir[still carrying Frodo] ''who are struggling to get out of the water. Legolas fires an arrow into the creatures body it groans and backs off Momentarily. the Fellowship hurry through the door with the creature following them. it tears at the doorway, bringing it crashing down and blocking the entrance.]

[In the Dark of Moria]

[Natalya is all wet from falling into the water to save Frodo and she looks around only to see it was all darkness which causes her to shiver a bit. Gandalf lights his staff]

''we now have but one choice, we must face the Long dark of Moria. be on your guard, there are older and fouler things then Orcs in the deep places of the world. [he walks off leading the way up the steps] ''Quietly now, it's a four day journey to the other side. let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed. [they walk through great caverns, over narrow bridges and through disused mines, with abandoned ladders, and chains. Gandalf stops as he notices silvery White Lines in the rockface and gently touches them.] ''the Wealth of Moria is not in gold, or jewels, but Mithril [he shines his staff into the cavern below and everyone looks down in awe at the Intense abandoned mines] ''Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril Rings that Thorin gave him. says Gandalf

''Aww that was a Kingly gift. says Gimli

''yes. I never told him, but it's worth was greater then the Value of the Shire. says Gandalf

[Frodo looks astonished]

''Didn't you Natalya travel with Thorin and Bilbo on another Journey? says Gimli

''Yes I did and it was so long ago since then...I think your father was Gloin wasn't he? says Natalya

''yes he was. he spoke of one of the Fairest Ladies in the world and that you are also an Elf...you have truely honored them my Lady. says Gimli

''thanks Gimli. says Natalya

[she turns her face away as the others look at her with more respect. Legolas smiles remembering when he and his Elves once captured her They continue to climp up some very steep steps. Pippin slips on them]

''Pippin! says Merry

[they reach a junction with three doorways in front of them. Gandalf looks around him puzzled]

''I've no Memory of this Place. says Gandalf

[The Fellowship sit down to wait, whilst Gandalf smokes his pipe to decide which way to go.]

''Are we lost? says Pippin

''No. says Merry

''I think we are. says Pippin

''Ssh! Gandalf's thinking. says Sam

''Merry! says Pippin

''What! says Merry

''I'm Hungry. says Pippin

[Natalya giggles to herself as she places her hand in Pippins and produces an Apple in his hand and he was stunned looking at her]

''what? it's like you've never seen me make food from Magic before? says Natalya

''thanks Natalya...what about the others? says Pippin

[She looks at everyone who shakes their heads at her only Sam, Merry and Frodo were hungry and so she made each of them Fruits to eat.]

[Frodo glances behind him, then suddenly turns as he sees a creature climbing up the stairs behind them. he runs up to Gandalf.]

''there's something down there. says Frodo

''it's Gollum. says Gandalf

''Gollum! says Frodo

''he's been following us for three days. says Gandalf

''he escaped the dungeons of Barad-Dur! says Frodo

''escaped [he turns to face Frodo] ''or was set loose and now the Ring has drawn him here [Gollum's hand reaches for a rung on a ladder and his face appears, looking] ''He won't ever be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself, Smeagol's life is a sad story. [he shakes his head] ''Yes. [nodding] ''he was once called, before the Ring found him. before it drove him mad. says Gandalf

''it's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance. says Frodo

''Pity? it was Pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death and many die that deserve life, can you give it to them Frodo? do not be too eager to deal out death and judgement even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet for good or Ill...before this is over. [Frodo glances back and Gollum quitely slips away] ''the Pity of Bilbo, may rule the fate of many says Gandalf

[Frodo turns away slightly distressed] ''I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened. says Frodo

''so do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. all we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. there are other forces at work in this world, Frodo besides the will of Evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, in which case you were also meant to have it and that is an encouraging thought. [he raises his eyebrows] ''Oh! it's that way. says Gandalf

''he's remembered. says Merry

[He jumps up]

'[at the entrance to one Doorway] ''no, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here, if in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose. [They all get up and follow Gandalf out. they come out of the Passageway into a great cavern with many columns arising from floor to ceiling.] ''Let me risk a little more light [he holds up his staff and shines it's light on the cavern] ''Behold the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf. says Gandalf

[A Huge cavern is revealed filled with ornate columns stretching as far as the eye can see.]

''there's an eye-opener and no mistake. says Sam

[they walk through the center of the Magnificient city]

[Balin's tomb]

[Suddenly Gimli spots a room in front of them and runs towards it.]

''Oh! says Gimli

''Gimli! says Natalya

[Gimli kneels in front of the tomb in the centre of the room]

''No, no [he bows his head] ''No says Gimli

[the rest of the Fellowship follow him in. Gandalf walks up to the tomb and reads the Dwarven rhunes inscripted upon it]

''Here Lies Balin, Son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. [Gimli is distraught. Natalya was truly sadden by this news of Balin] ''he is dead then. [he removes his hat] ''it as I feared. says Gandalf

[Gimli cries. Gandalf notices a skeleton next to the tomb holding a large book. he passes his hat and staff to Pippin and picks it up. pages fall out of it. Gandalf blows off the dust]

''[to Aragorn] ''we must move on, we cannot linger. says Legolas

[reading from the book] ''they have taken the Bridge and the second hall. we have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. the ground shakes. Drums [Pippin is walking backwards looking around him] ''Drums in the deep. we cannot get out. [everyone is looking around them nervously] ''a Shadow moves in the dark. [Pippin glances behind him at a well on which a skeleton is sat holding chains] ''we cannot get out. they are coming. says Gandalf

[Pippin reaches out a hand to touch the arrow in the skeleton's hand. it's head falls off and into the well. bouncing off the walls. Gandalf turns around swiftly as the whole skeleton, and the chains it holds fall into the well. it bounces down, echoes are heard throughout the mines. Pippin grimaces. everyone holds their breath, but nothing is heard. Aragorn and Boromir breathe a sigh of relief.]

''[closing the book] ''Fool of a Took! [he puts down the book and takes back his hat and staff] ''throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity! says Gandalf

[Pippin looks folorn. as Gandalf turns away a drum is heard. the drum gets louder and faster. everyone looks around. Sam looks at Frodo's sword]

''Frodo! says Sam

[Frodo uncheaths his sword which is glowing blue. a screeching is heard.]

''Orcs! says Legolas

[Boromir runs to the doors. two arrows fly past his head, narrowly missing him, and stick into the door]

[to the Hobbits] ''get back! and stay close to Gandalf and Natalya. says Aragorn

[Legolas glances over at Natalya as she is staring at the door with a look of determination waiting on the Orcs to come. He walks over to her and takes her shoulder]

''You need to stay behind Everyone when the Orcs come...they will be too many and don't know if you will be able to take them on. says Legolas

''Not this again...I can fight Legolas...don't waste your time and breath trying to make me hide like a child. says Natalya

[He grew angry and takes her arms in his hands] ''I am trying to keep you alive Natalya the least you can do is stay back and out of the way leave this mission to us. says Legolas

[Natalya narrows her eyes at Legolas and used her mind magic to push him off her a little. he was stunned]

''you will learn that when I tell you something I mean it. I am not someone you want to make me angry. Now do me a favor and back off. says Natalya

[She looks at him and then walks towards Aragorn who was looking a little amused at Legolas finally getting put in his place. ever since they met they have been butting heads knowing that Legolas was Protective of the Sorceress because he has feelings for her. Gandalf puts his arms around the Hobbits. Boromir shuts the doors quickly. Aragorn comes to help him bar it shut]

''They have a cave troll! says Boromir

[Legolas throws Axes to them to bar the door. Gandalf draws his sword. the Hobbits and Natalya copy. the doors are being battered. Gimli gets up on Balin's tomb.]

''Agh! let them come, there's one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath. says Gimli

[Natalya draws her bows as well as Aragorn and Legolas. Boromir stands with his sword at the ready. as the door is battered down, Legolas fires an arrow through a hole in it. An Orc screeches as it was hit. Aragorn and Natalya fire their own arrows. the door is broken down and Orcs run in. the Fellowship fight off the orcs with arrows and swords. Sam suddenly pauses in the fight. Natalya looks over to the door as a cave troll enters, a Broken chain around his neck, bashing the walls with his fists. it roars. Legolas fires an arrow into its chest. it sees Sam and raises its club above his head to strike Sam. Sam dives through its legs, confusing it, it turns and follows it. Aragorn and Boromir pulls on the chain around its neck.]

''Pull! says Aragorn

[The troll stumbles backwards and swings around to face them. Boromir is still holding the chain, when the troll grabs hold of it and uses it to fling him against a wall. an Orc advances on the dazed Boromir, Natalya throws a knife into it's neck. Boromir looks at her. Natalya nods. the Troll smashes its club into the tomb, causing Gimli to fall to the ground, Frodo, Merry and Pippin hide behind a pillar, the Troll continues to swipe with its club, sending Orcs flying and Gimli to fall to the ground. Natalya uses the chain and climbs on top of it's head and fires a arrow into it's head. it screams and reaches for Natalya who nimbly jumps off. the chain snaps, leaving just a collar. meanwhile Sam fights the Orcs hitting them on the head with his frying pan.]

''think I'm getting the hang of this. says Sam

[the Troll finds Merry, Pippin and Frodo. they look at it in Horror. Merry and Pippin run to one side as the Troll smashes his club down. Aragorn shouts to Frodo admist the fight.]

''Frodo! says Aragorn

[Frodo hides behind a Pillar. the Troll's face appears around the Pillar sniffing. Natalya fights her way over to Frodo. the Troll goes around the other side of the Pillar as Frodo sildes around it. as Frodo slides around it once the Troll is gone, he breathes a sigh of relief. suddenly The Troll's face appears in front of him and roars. Frodo stumbles back into a corner. Natalya stabs her Sword into a orc's face and quickly jumps onto the walkway and jumps down in front of Frodo picking him up and putting him on her back]

''Natalya...[he grabs a hold of her back as she stares the Troll down] ''Natalya...you came for me. says Frodo

''I will not let you down Frodo. says Natalya

'[she quickly jumps out of the way as the Troll smashes the club right where she was and swings around to avoid more swings from the Club. Frodo was desperatly holding on to her.]

''Frodo! Natalya! says Aragorn

[Aragorn rushes over to them. the Troll again goes to grab Natalya only to get kicked in the head. He swings out at her causing her to hit her head on a rock wall. her vision goes in and out as Frodo tries to get her to get back up...he moves quickly as the Troll takes a Stake and stabs Natalya in the shoulder...she gasps in pain Frodo turns back around in horror seeing this and falls to his knees before her...she looks up at the Troll...Gandalf turns around. Merry and Pippin look on in horror as Natalya gasps for breath. the Troll snorts. Merry and Pippin look at each other and run towards the troll, swords at the ready. they jump onto it's back and attack it. Gandalf looks on. Sam notices Frodo holding Natalya's face]

''No...Natalya...says Frodo

''Frodo. says Natalya

[she suddenly collapses on the ground. Merry and Pippin continue to stab the Troll, still on it's back. it reaches up and grabs Merry dangling him by his legs and throws him to the ground as Gimli faces the troll, attacking it with his axe. the Troll swipes him to the ground, Gandalf attacks it. Legolas stands in front of the Troll and draws an arrow and fires it directly into it's Mouth. the Troll groans and stumbles. they watch it as it stumbles and falls to the ground, flinging Pippin who was still on it's back on the floor. Gandalf hurries over to Frodo and Natalya. Aragorn crawls over to them as Sam watches on.]

''Oh no! says Aragorn

[Aragorn turns Natalya over, she gasps and groans. Frodo can't believe she's alive and rushes ove to her Hugging her]

''[breathing a sigh of relief] ''She's alive! says Frodo

[Gandalf breathes in relief. Natalya sits up and looks around]

''I'm alright. I'm not hurt. says Natalya

''you should be dead. that spear would have skewered a wild boar. says Aragorn

''I think Our Natalya has more to her then meets the eye. says Gandalf

[Natalya lifts part of her shirt to reveal a Blue Mithril vest. Sam touches it]

''[looking on in awe] ''Mithril. you are full of surprises Lady Natalya...where did you get it? says Gimli

[Natalya gazes at him] ''Lord Elrond gave it to me from my Father's collection at Rivendell...he said I might need it so. I brought it with me. says Natalya

''and a Good thing too. that is the second time you saved our Frodo's life. says Gandalf

''Thank you Natalya for risking your life to save mine. says Frodo

''it's my pleasure to serve you as long as you need me. says Natalya

[Legolas helps her up and looks her over almost seeing her for the first time never seeing someone risk their life before like she has and knew that he was wrong about her. Gandalf looks around as he hears screeches behind them shadows approaching]

''To the Bridge Of Khazad-dum says Gandalf

[The Fellowship run out of the tomb area, Orcs swarm behind them. the glance around themselves to see thousands of Orcs chasing them, climbling out of cracks in the floor, out of the roof and down the great Columns. eventually they are forced to stop, completely surrounded by Orcs. they hold their weapons out before them. Then a Great roar is heard from a Archway, which glows red. the Orcs look around worried. the roar is heard again. the Orcs screech in terror and scatter. Gimli grins. a Low roar is heard again and the glowing red draws nearer.]

''What is this new Devilment? says Boromir

[Gandalf closes his eyes and thinks hard, as if he is dreading telling what is there. as he opens his eyes, the Roar covers the entrance path of columns in front of them]

''A Balrog, a demon of the Ancient world. it's Foe is beyond any of you Run! says Gandalf

[they run as fast as they can, leaving the cavern of columns, Boromir races head down some steps, but suddenly finds the steps end above a great chasm, he teeters on the edge trying not to fall, Legolas runs up behind him and pulls him back away from the edge. Gandalf stumbles in last.]

''[looking at Gandalf concerned] ''Gandalf! says Aragorn

''lead them on Aragorn. the Bridge is near! [the Narrow bridge gaps the two sides of the great Chasm. a Roar is heard behind them as the red firey glow draws near. pushing Aragorn away] ''Do as I say! [Aragorn looks at him confused. Gandalf walks past him] ''Swords are no more use here. says Gandalf

[They turn to the right and run down the steps in front of them, which wind their way to the Bridge. suddenly they reach a break, a gap in the staircase, which is too wide to step over. Legolas nimbly jumps the gap and looks expectantly at the others then at Natalya. She looks at Gandalf who is puzzled they hear a roar again behind them as the roof above starts to crumble]

[beckoning] ''Natalya, Gandalf! says Legolas

[Gandalf jumps over the gap to join Legolas. Natalya jumps into his arms as he gazes at her for a moment then she stands aside when Arrows fire out of the air, narrowly missing Boromir and the Hobbits. Legolas turns, aims one arrow and shoots the Orc firing directly in the head]

''Merry, Pippin. says Boromir [he takes each Hobbit under each arm and jumps with them. as he does so, a greater chuck of the steps they were standing on, falls away Legolas continues to aim at the Orcs firing at them, killing.]

''Sam! says Aragorn [He picks him up and throws him across the gap to Boromir, then looks at Gimli]

'[Holding up his hand] ''Nobody tosses a dwarf! [he takes a mighty leap and lands teetering on the other side. Legolas reaches out to stop him falling, grabbing his beard] ''Not the Beard. says Gimli

[Aragorn and Natalya fire arrows at the Orcs, as Legolas pulls Gimli to safety. suddenly more of the steps they have left just fall away. Aragorn throws Frodo to safety further up the steps and clings onto the stairs as a great portion of them fall into the chasm. the gap now is too wide to jump. the rest of the Fellowship. Frodo wobbles on his feet.]

[Gandalf turns to Natalya knowing what he is asking of her will make her even more weak but he has to risk it. he places a hand on her shoulder] ''I need your Magic once more Little Natalya. says Gandalf

''What do you mean? says Natalya

''We need you to levatate Aragorn and Frodo over here so they can reach us. says Gandalf

[She swallows and nods as she turns back around to Look at Aragorn and Frodo. she takes a deep breath and raises her hand towards the steps and Aragorn and Frodo begin to float towards them...she was steadyly holding them with her Mind...and Legolas and Boromir was able to grab them and place them safetly on the steps where they are...Natalya sways almost falling over as Legolas grabs her pulling her with him as they finally made it down the stairs. They run into another room. the whole place is now in flames.]

''Over the Bridge! [the flames grow higher, Gandalf waits for the others to pass] ''Fly! [They run pass Gandalf, who turns towards the growing flames, from out of the midst of the flames a great black, winged Creature with a Horned head appears he roars at Gandalf breathing fire from his mouth, it walks after them with great strides, as one by one, the Fellowship cross the narrow bridge. Gandalf taking up the rear. half way across the Bridge, he stops and turns to face the Balrog.] ''you cannot Pass! says Gandalf

''[looks at Gandalf in horror] ''Gandalf! says Frodo

[the Balrog stretches its wings and draws itself up to full height in front of Gandalf]

''I am the Servant of the Secret Fire. Wielder of the Flame of Anor. [The Balrog reaches down and draws its sword in front of Gandalf and holds it high above its head] ''Dark fire will not avail you. [he holds out his staff in front of him, glowing white] ''Flame of Udun! [the Balrog brings its sword down upon Gandalf who protects himself with his staff, bringing a crash and flash of great light, it drops its sword and roars at Gandalf] ''Go back to the Shadow! [the Balrog puts out a cloven foot onto the bridge, he wields a great Firey whip above it's head.] ''You Shall Not Pass! says Gandalf

[He raises his sword and staff above his head and brings his staff down hard upon the bridge. the Balrog snorts at him, raises his whip and takes another step forward. as he does so, the Bridge collapses and the Balrog falls into the Chasm. Gandalf grunts and turns to walk away. as he does so, the tail end of the Balrog's whip snakes up and around his ankle. dragging him down. he clings onto the edge of the bridge, Frodo and Natalya dashes towards him, but Boromir takes hold of Frodo]

''No!...Natalya come back. says Boromir

''Gandalf! says Frodo

[Natalya runs on the bridge and looks on in Horror as Gandalf tries to hold on by his fingertips...He looks at her for the last time] ''No...Natalya...you will not save me...this is my fight...I will not let you sacrifice yourself again...Fly...Now. says Gandalf

''I can help you. says Natalya

Fly you fools! says Gandalf

[He falls into the chasm...Natalya cries out as She hears Frodo behind her]

''Noooooo! says Frodo

[He struggles against Boromir who is holding him. Aragorn has taken Natalya's arm and begins to run with her. Boromir yells for them]

''Aragorn! Natalya! says Boromir

[He turns with Natalya and run dodging the arrows firing after them, they run outside, leaving Moria. the Fellowship all collapse heartbroken, the Hobbits are crying, Legolas looks forlor, Boromir hugs a Angry Gimli. Aragorn wipes his sword. Natalya is by herself crying herself as Aragorn watches on with sadness]

'''Legolas! get them up! says Aragorn

''give them a moment! for Pities sake! says Boromir

''by nightfall this hill will be swarming with Orcs! we must reach the woods of Lothlorien, come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up! [he reaches a tearful Sam and lifts him] ''On your feet Sam, says Aragorn

[Natalya slowly walks over to Frodo who was walking away silently she reaches for him]

''Frodo...hey...Aragorn wants us to leave now...it's dangerous to stay any longer. says Natalya

[Frodo turns to her with a sad and angry look as he steps back from her.] ''How come you can save me but you didn't save Gandalf...he was hanging there in front of you but you couldn't lift a finger to help...why? says Frodo

''I really did try to save him Frodo...he kept telling me not to that it's his fight to win. says Natalya

''I trusted you to protect all of us and you let me down. says Frodo

[She was stunned at Frodo's angry words and she turns around to look at the others as they walk towards them]

''I'm sorry Frodo that you would think less of me...I can only say that I've done my best to help you. says Natalya

''You just let him die Natalya...how is that trying to save him...We were expecting more from you. says Boromir

''someone who was supposed to be strong and with so much magic in her veins...and you didn't even save Gandalf...I thought you were better then that? [Natalya backs away from them seeing the looks of disappointment and anger in everyone's eyes but what really hurt her was Legolas's words she looks at him] ''you are not of my Kind if you let even one of us die...we can't trust you now. says Legolas

[She swallows the tears in her throat as she grabs her bag off the ground and runs towards the direction of Lothlorien. Aragorn watches her run ahead of them and looks at the others]

''What is going on? says Aragorn

''Lady Natalya seems upset. [to Frodo] ''what happened to make her upset? says Sam

''She let Gandalf die...she stood there on the Bridge and did nothing...not even float him up. says Frodo

''that's not true Frodo...she ran out there on that Bridge to help him but Gandalf didn't want her making anymore Sacrifices not like she has been doing for you and for all us. says Aragorn

''but...she let him fall? says Boromir

''How could you think that Natalya would do such a thing when you know how much of a help she's been to us. [to Frodo] ''She saved your life at the risk of her own...more then once remember. says Aragorn

[Frodo closes his eyes remembering the confused and hurt expression in Natalya's eyes knowing he has unknownly accused her of abandoning them when she didn't...he was so ashamed at himself. he looks up ahead to see how far Natalya is and that she was waiting on them as she stands on some rocks. He looks at Legolas who also was feeling guilty for the words he has said.]


	12. Lothlorien

**Lothlorien**

[Forest of Lothlorien]

[The Fellowship run swiftly across a meadow into the woods. Once in there, they walk quitely and carefully looking around them Natalya has managed to walk slowly behind them still quiet since leaving Moria she hasn't said a word to either of them since they blamed her for Gandalf's death and what Legolas said to her Hurt her more then any weapon could for she know nows no matter what she does or prove to him she will never be nothing to him she sighs to herself. Frodo looks behind him hearing her and felt so ashamed for the way he had treated her after everything she did to look after him and she was such a friend to him and seeing everyone else turn against her seeing the terrible angrish and hurt in her eyes knowing they put it there]

''stay close your Hobbits they say there's a great Sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf Witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell says Gimli

[Galadriel's Voice is heard inside Frodo's head] ''Frodo! says Galadriel

''and are never seen again says Gimli

''You're coming to us [Frodo sees a vision of Galadriel's bright blue eyes opening] ''is as the footsteps of doom you bring great evil here! [echos] ''Ringbearer! says Galadriel

''[Sam's hand touches Frodo's shoulder in concern] ''Mr. Frodo? says Sam

''Well! here's one Dwarf she won't ensure so easily! I have the eyes of a Hawk and ears of Fox! [Gimli is brought up abrupty two arrows appearing in front of his face] ''Oh! says Gimli

[The Fellowship are surrounded by drawn arrows on all sides by numerous Elves. Natalya turns around to see an Elf pointing a Bow at her familiar memory came to her of Mirkwood Elves led by Legolas pointed their arrows at her with the Company of Dwarves she raises her hands in surrender. Legolas has drawn his own arrow in response Aragorn holds his hand up in peace]

[stepping forward] ''The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark says Halder

[Gimli growls. The Fellowship was then taken to the High Trees on a leaf of a Mallorn Branch, it's Evening]

''Mae Govannen, Legolas Thranduilion. [Welcome Legolas, Son of Thranduil] says Haldir

''Govanna von gwennen Le, Halder of Lorien. [Our fellowship stands in your debt Haldier of Lorien ] ''says Legolas

''Oh, Aragorn in Dundadin istannen le ammen [Oh Aragorn of the Dundedain you are know to us] says Haldir

''[bows] ''Haldir says Aragorn

'so much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! speak words we can also understand! says Gimli

''We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the dark days says Haldir

''and do you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul! [I spit on your grave] says Gimli

''[slapping his hand on Gimli's shoulder] ''that! was not so courteous says Aragorn

[Turning to Natalya who he was stunned at seeing such a beautiful elf and that she was pale, worn out and filled with Lonlyness as he stands in front of her she looks up at him he sees tears in her eyes he bows to her]

''My Lady you are well known by all the Elves in Middle Earth The Princess that has been lost to us and now has been found says Haldir

''[she bows her head in respect] ''Thank you for your protection we all need it says Natalya

[He then turns to Sam and Frodo] ''You bring great evil with you [pauses] ''You can go no further says Haldir

[They turn to look at Frodo. Aragorn talks avidly to Haldir]

''Boe ammen veriad Ion andelu i ven! [we need your protection the road is fell] ''says Aragorn

''Aragorn! says Haldir

''Merin le telim [I wish that we may come with you [Haldir replies quietly] ''Henio anoron ammen i dulu ion! [Please understand we need your support] says Aragorn

[Legolas turns around and looks over at Natalya who is sitting alone over by some guards who were admiring her from afar she was fixing one of the arrows from her Criver seeing how badly we have treated her all through the Journey and knowing everything he said to her got to her more then anything Frodo has said. He closes his eyes remembering her Look of Hurt when he told her she was not of his Kind and that she will always be an outsider and nothing more ]

''[To Frodo] Gandalf's death was not in vain. Nor would he have you give up hope you carry a heavy burden Frodo...don't carry the weight of the dead says Boromir

[Walking up to Frodo] ''You will follow me says Haldir

[Lothlorien]

[Haldir leads the Fellowship onto a hill top. they look with wonderment at the Vista spread before them several miles towards the South, a large mighty Mallorn Trees, taller than any others nestled high in the crown of the Mallorns is a beautiful city it gleams in the low rays of the late afternoon sun...green, gold and silver. to the east of Caras Galadhon, the woods of Lorien run down the pale gleam of Anduin, the great river beyond the river the land appears flat and empty formless and vague, until far away, it rises again like a dark and dreary wall. the sun that lies on Lothlorien has no power to enlighten the shadows that lie beyond The Fellowship step onto a wide fleet filled with a soft light the walls are green and silver, the roof gold and in its Midst is the trunk of the might Mallorn tree, now tapering toward its crown. Celeborn steps forward to greet the guests His hair is long and silver, his face grave and beautiful, with no sign of age upon it. next to him stands Galadriel, the Lady of Elves she has hair of deep gold and timeless, unsurpassed beauty. Celeborn looks hard at Aragorn]

''The Enemy knows you have entered here what hope you had in secretecy is now gone [He eyes everyone in the Fellowship] ''Nine there are here yet 10 there were set out from Rivendell. tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him we can no longer see him from afar says Celeborn

[Natalya looks at Galadriel standing silently beside Celeborn]

''Gandalf the grey did not pass the borders of this land...[she was shocked as she speaks her next words] ''He has fallen into shadow says Galadriel

''He was taken by both shadow and flame...a Balrog of Morgoth for we went needlessly into the net of Moria says Legolas

''Needless was none of the deeds of Gandalf in life we do not yet know his true purpose [she turns to look at Gimli] ''Do not let the great emptiness of Kasiadum fill your heart Gimli son of Gloin for the World has grown full of peril...and all lands Love is now mengled with Grief [She turns her gaze to look at Boromir and something in her eyes has him looking away from her and then she turns to Look at Natalya]''Princess of Elves...Natalya you have come to us and the Propecy of you has come true at last...You have become a Warrior in your own right and a Princess but I feel your heart is filled with terrible lonelyness and fear I would like for you to stay when your friends go down to rest [Natalya curious looks at Lady Galadriel]''The Quest stands upon the edge of a knife stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all...yet hope remains while the company is true...do not let your hearts be troubled. go now and rest for you are weary with sorry and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace says Galadriel

[Haldir turns and walks with the rest of the Fellowship leaving Natalya alone she watches them silently when she sees Legolas turn his head to look at her she slowly turns her face away as Galadriel walks forward]

''It's been a long time since we seen you child. The last time I saw you is when you were in Rivendell years ago when Your first Quest was to help Thorin Oakshield on his Quest for his homeland and now a New Task is before you...but I fear that everyday the Darkness hunts you and is getting closer each day...says Galadriel

''things has happened since then and I feel like everywhere I go I am being hunted. The Fellowship they don't trust me...and the Prince of Mirkwood has made his dislike of me known since we first met years ago...Maybe I shouldn't continue on this Quest says Natalya

''No my child...Your destiny lies in the Fellowship and where ever they go you must follow the path until you find your happiness...Do not dispair my dear about them not trusting you believe it or not they trust you more then anyone for you have given your life for them and I know you will again says Galadriel

''I don't know about that but if My path lies with the Fellowship then I will keep going until the end...where ever that may be says Natalya

''Stay strong no matter what Natalya...The Prince will know the true meaning of what he feels for you Soon...Don't let despair cloud your heart. [she places her hand on Natalya's shoulder] ''Come with me and I shall take you to a place where you can rest and heal then meet up with your friends later says Galadriel

[Natalya walks with Galadriel to another part of Lothlorien where the Trees go on forever until they come to a Mallorn Tree that has silver stairs going up half way until there is a house there Galadriel opens the door letting her enter seeing a Bed, a small bathroom with fresh steamy hot water in a tub and some clothes on the bed]

''Oh...this is too much thank you Lady Galadriel says Natalya

''Long ago if you were to visit Lothlorien and stayed for a while this would have been your home but you never came and I understand why because of the Darkness that follows you...I want you to remember never for any reason doubt you belong because you do in every way says Galadriel

''I will promise to keep that in mind Lady Galadriel says Natalya

''Good...now take a bath, dress for dinner with your friends and then get some much needed rest for you will need it before you leave says Galadriel

[She walks out of the House leaving Natalya to her thoughts. she walks over to the bathroom placing her hand into the water feeling it hot she sighs needing to feel the Hot water on her Tired skin she moans as she gets in the water laying her head against the back of the tub closing her eyes feeling peace enter her mind at last. Before she falls asleep in the water she begins taking her bath washing her hair with Lavander shampoo and washing her skin with Rose scented soap she then gets out of the tub and dries off putting on the Dark blue dress that was layed out for her with black slippers she dries her hair with her hands strighting it until it falls like a River down her back and then she goes to meet her friends for Dinner]


	13. Night Of Grief

**Night Of Grieving**

[Caras Galadhon Lawn]

[Gimli, Legolas, Merry, Pippin, Frodo and Sam are in a pavilion set among the trees near the Fountain. they lie on soft couches as Elves leave food and wine for them. Mournful singing drifts down from the trees above]

''A Lament for Gandalf says Legolas

''what do they say about him? says Merry

''I have not the heart to tell you. For me, the grief is still too near. says Legolas

[Frodo has been sitting alone worrying about Natalya ever since they entered Lothlorien after Galadriel said she wanted to speak to her and that was a hour ago. He then turns to see her walking towards them from the stairs near their Pavilion and was stunned at how fresh and beautiful she looks she looked uncertain in being there then she sees a place for her and she walks over to sit down slowly eating when Merry, Pippin and Sam come over to her]

''My Lady Natalya...you finally made it says Merry

''We thought you might have left us says Pippin

''I won't leave the Fellowship this is my path I must take and until it all ends I will not stop helping says Natalya

''thank you Natalya I don't know what we would do without you here says Sam

[Natalya sadly looks at Legolas who has turned to look at her and hasn't said anything to her and that he was staring at her with a expression that she didn't understand]

''I am pretty sure nobody will miss me...even if I wasn't around...I think it was pretty clear a long time ago that I wasn't wanted but I really tried saving Gandalf...[she grew emotional when she then stands up facing Legolas and Frodo] ''it was not my fault he fell...He said that it was his path he must take...How could all of you believe I would let him die...He was my friend too but all because I have all these powers you expect me to be all powerful...but I am not...[to Legolas] ''I am so sorry if I am not of your race...and that no matter what I do I will never be Anyone in your eyes [to Frodo] ''I am sorry Frodo that I didn't work hard enough to save Gandalf...[she looks at everyone who was staring at her wordlessly] ''I am just so sorry says Natalya

[She then gets up and walks from the Pavilion until she was out of sight. Frodo, Legolas, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Boromir, Gimli and Aragorn watch her leave]

''Well don't you guys feel like Idiots says Merry

''Yes I do...what was I thinking blaming her about Gandalf when it wasn't in her power too...when she comes back I want to apologize to her and give her a Hug says Frodo

[Aragorn pats Frodo on his shoulder] ''We all need to Apologize she has done so much for us and it is time we return the favor says Aragorn

[Unknownly to them Legolas has sneaked away from them walking through the Woods until he reaches a breathtaking sight. a Beautiful waterfall with a Lagoon seeing fireflies flying everywhere and then he sees Natalya standing at the waterfall staring up at it he walks slowly up the rocks to her. she turns her head seeing him then turns away]

''Please go away...I don't want to talk says Natalya

''Too bad for we are going to talk says Legolas

''What is there to talk about...You've made your feelings for me very clear...you dispise me and I don't understand why...what have I ever done for you to hate me so...says Natalya

''I don't hate you Natalya...[he walks to stand in front of her] ''it's because I feel so much for you and fighting it this whole time...says Legolas

''Your feelings for me...that I am an Outsider, that I am not the Elf girl you expect me to be and that nothing I do will ever make me the perfect Girl for you or any man...your words not mine [she walks away from him] says Natalya

''Natalya...I am sorry [Natalya stops with her back turned to him] ''I am so sorry for making you feel like you don't belong in this world when you do Oh you most defently do belong here...and it took me so long to get that you are not no ordinary girl Natalya...You are Kind, compassionate, Loving and more beautiful then any woman I have ever set my eyes on says Legolas

[Natalya is speechless as he walks around her until he is standing in front of her tipping her chin up to his] ''Please...don't say things you will take back later...I don't take well for my feelings being hurt I won't be able to take it if you change your mind about me says Natalya

''I will not change my mind...everything about you is the Kind of woman I have wanted for myself for a very long time [He leans his face to hers] ''if you don't know it yet Natalya I have fallen in love with you says Legolas

''Oh...says Natalya

[She closes her eyes as his lips touches hers then he passionately kisses her he wraps his arms around her waist as she places her hands on his chest then her arms around his neck]


	14. Gifts And Advice

**Gifts And Advice**

[Orthanc Isengard]

[Saruman and Lurtz are standing in the central chamber]

''Do you know how the orcs first, came into being? [he begins to walk in circles around Lurtz] they were Elves once, taken by the dark powers, tortured and mutilated...a ruined and terrible form of life Now...perfected my fighting Uruk-hai. Whom do you serve? says Saruman

''Saruman! says Lurtz

[The Uruk-Hai wear their armor and are given their weapons, they receive a white handprint on their heads and faces, signifying Saruman's army. they then assemble before him]

''[to the troops] ''Hunt them down. do not stop until they are found. you do not know pain you do not know fear. you will taste man flesh! [The Troops growl. Saruman turns to Lurtz] ''One of the halflings carries something of great value. and there is a Young Elf Girl among them dark hair and with beautiful purple eyes Bring them to me alive and unspoiled. kill the others says Saruman

[The Uruk-Hai leave Isengard ]

[Lothlorien]

[Natalya's Bedroom]

[The time has come to set out on the rest of the Fellowships journey there were maids inside her bedroom helping her get ready when one gives her some clothes. seeing there was black leggings, brown boots, dark blue elven traveling jacket ]

''These are for you My lady for the Long Journey they will keep you warm and safe says Elf Maid

''Thank you so much says Natalya

[She takes the clothes and begins putting them on replacing the old dirty ones and putting her dark long hair up in a pony tail she touches her lips closing her eyes remembering the night before when Legolas kissed her she smiles a little wondering if it means he likes her she then places her quiver of Blue arrows on her back with her Dark Wooden bow, then placing her sword belt around her waist and putting the dagger in it's sheath remember that she lost her staff when she tried to pull Gandalf to safety in Moria she sighs knowing she will just have to do without after getting ready she walks down out of her Home in Lothlorien taking a look back to remember it then she meets up with the others at the River. Each Member of the Fellowship is given an Elven cloak given by Lord Celeborn]

''Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. may these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes says Celeborn

[Legolas is putting supplies into a boat that Merry and Pippin are sitting in he takes a piece of lembas out of a pack]

''Lembas Elvish waybread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man. says Legolas

[He smiles at them as he leaves Merry and Pippin nod in agreement]

''How many did you eat? says Merry

''Four says Pippin

[The Fellowship sets out in boats. before they go Galadriel gave them all gifts that they will remember always]

''My gift for you Legolas, Is a bow of the Galadhrim. worthy of the skill of our woodland Kin. [Legolas looks at the bow in wonder. Merry and Pippin unsheathe the daggers she has given them] ''these are the Daggers of the Noldorin. they have already seen service in war. Do not fear, Young Peregrin took. you will find your courage. [She gives rope to Sam] ''and for you, Samwise Gamgee, Elven rope made of Hithlain says Galadriel

''thank you, my lady. Have you run out of those Nice shiny daggers? says Sam

[Galadriel just smiles at Sam without responding she turns to Gimli] ''and what gift would a dwarf ask of the Elves? says Galadriel

''Nothing. except to look upon the lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is more fair then all the jewels beneath the earth. [Galadriel laughs and Gimli starts to turn away, before turning back around again] ''actually there was one thing [to himself] ''no, no I couldn't it's quite impossible. stupid to ask says Gimli

[Natalya is standing beside Gimli, Aragorn and Frodo when Galadriel walks up to her she smiles at her Fondly hugging her then she turns to some Elves holding two items in their hands]

''My dear Natalya...what I am gifting you will protect you on your Journey my first gift is the Armor of Gala-had King of the Elves but since you are his daughter we made some changes to it. says Galadriel

''[She looks inside the pack seeing the Silver, gold and Blue Armor that will go over her clothes to protect her against the battles that will come she looks at Galadriel] ''Oh...My lady I don't know what to say...thank you so much says Natalya

''And my gift will be the staff of Light a worthy weapon to the Princess of the Elves may it guide you through your Journey says Galadriel

''Oh...[The Staff looks just like the one she found years ago in a Troll hoard but this one was black with silver and Blue desgins on it she smiles looking at Galadriel] ''thank you My lady...I don't deserve any of this says Natalya

''Yes you do all the service you have done over the years to humans and to your friends on this Journey you have earned these gifts and remember don't let Darkness into your heart it will forever seek to corrupt your mind and heart says Galadriel

[Galadriel leans down to her kissing her softly on Natalya's forehead stepping back]

''Thank you my lady says Natalya

[Natalya smiles then turns to walk over to the trees to place her new Armor in a Big Satchal so she won't have to cart it around everywhere. She feels a hand on her shoulder she turns to see Legolas]

''I've seen what Galadriel gifted you with and it's amazing says Legolas

''it is amazing...My father once had Armor that looked just like the one I have. I don't know why they are given me so much...I am just a normal person says Natalya

''No you are not normal Natalya...Everything that is going on in your life don't question it. says Legolas

[He stares at her for a moment remembering what her lips tasted like and wanted to kiss her again He slowly takes her mouth she moans as he deepens it then she steps back touching her lips as he eyes her with longing and desire]

''Oh...where did all this come from these feelings for each other? says Natalya

[He takes her hand in his lifting it to kiss it] ''Ever since You came into Mirkwood something about you caused me to lose sleep thinking about you...You are fiesty, Strong, fast and more magical then any wizard...and I am in love with you says Legolas

''I didn't think you wanted me even after we met again in Rivendell you told me that no man would want me...all because I look the way I do and I have Magic...and now you are saying you Love me...I want to believe that I really do says Natalya

''When we have the time again I will show you what I feel for you...but always know that I will look after you on the rest of this Journey...I will protect you says Legolas

[He takes her face in his hands and gives her another hungry kiss giving her a glimpse of what it could be like between them she slowly pulls away knowing it was time to go]

''I'm in love with you too...I've always have been but I fear that one day that you will stop loving me I just want to take this slowly one day at a time says Natalya

''You I will wait for you says Legolas

[Natalya walks with Legolas to the Canoes where she is sharing with Gimli and Legolas she sits in between Legolas's legs and Gimli is in front of her she looks over her shoulders at Legolas who gives her a strong look and a kiss on her nose she sighs as Gimli speaks]

''I have taken my worst wound at this parting. [Legolas begins rowing the canoe down the river behind Aragorn] ''having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me says Gimli

''What was her gift? says Legolas

''I asked her for one hair from her Golden head. she gave me three says Gimli

[Natalya smiles softly at Gimli knowing what it feels like to be in love as she looks at Legolas sharing a look of there own feelings for each other]

[The Fellowship float along the Anduin. the Uruk-Hai are seen running through the woods towards the river. the boats pass through a canyon. the fellowship stops for the night on the banks of the river. Boromir sees something moving in the water]

''Gollum. he has tracked us since Moria. I hoped we would lose him on the river. but he's too clever a water man says Aragorn

''and if he alerts the enemy to our Whereabouts, It will make the crossing even more dangerous says Boromir

[Natalya is sitting at the Canoes alone just looking at her new Staff tracing the designs of leaves and vines on it she was a little ways from the others still thinking about everything with Legolas and wondering if she should give her heart to him and pray that he won't break her heart one day Legolas has been standing by the woods keeping an ear out for trouble and watching Natalya at the same time. He watches as she goes into the woods just placing her things in the bags that were there when he follows her in. Natalya hearing the sticks break behind her knowing who it is she turns to face Legolas who touches her face then she closes her eyes when he takes her mouth he just couldn't stop touching her she feels her back hit the tree as they kiss then she takes her lips away leaning her forehead against his chin where he kisses her on the forehead]

''Legolas is this a good idea right now...we are not alone? says Natalya

''My love...Natalya...We are far away from them where they can't see us or hear us...We only have moments with each other says Legolas

''[She feels his lips touch her Jawline she gasps] ''I want you Legolas more then anything...if we have this moment then please...let's not waste it says Natalya

[She gives a small whimper when she felt herself lifted and carried until they walk further in the dark woods until he is laying her on a blanket that he has layed out for himself to sleep then he is taking off his jacket and shirt letting her see how much he wants her he lays on her taking her mouth with his and she lays her hands on his chest touching him then he lays her head on his chest]

''I Love you says Legolas

''Oh...Me too...[She leans up to place her lips on his tracing his mouth with her lips] ''I love you Legolas says Natalya

''I Love you too My Love...My Natalya says Legolas

[He wraps his arms around her and kisses her with a passion then they both fall asleep in each other's arms]


	15. Amon Hen

**Amon Hen**

[The Next Morning, everyone is in the boats again, rowing down the Anduin. Aragorn taps Frodo on the Shoulder.]

''Frodo. the Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the Kings of old My Kin. says Aragorn

[The fellowship looks up in awe at the towering splendor of the Argonath. two Majestic statues, carved out of the mountain proudly stand on each side of the Anduin. their left arms are held aloft, their palms facing outwards in gesture of warning. Stern were their faces. the Fellowship reaches the foot of Amon Hen, the Hill of sight. as they reach the beach of Parth Galen, Bormir looks troubled and appears to be fighting a conflict within him. Natalya helps Legolas pull the boat up to the beach and let Gimil get out she takes her pack from the boat placing it next to a tree as she looks around the forest getting a uneasy feeling as she stares within.]

''We cross the lake at nightfall. hide the boats and continue on foot we approach Mordor from the north says Aragorn

''Oh, yes? it's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? an impassable labyrinth of Razor Sharp rocks! and after that, it gets even better! [Pippin looks up alarmed] ''Festering, stinking marshlands far as the eye can see says Gimli

''that is our road, I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength Master Dwarf says Aragorn

''Recover my...? Grrr says Gimli

[Legolas seeing that Natalya was quietly looking around in the forest knowing she was feeling the same uneasyness as he was feeling it too he looks at Aragorn]

''We should leave now says Legolas

''No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. we must wait for cover of darkness says Aragorn

''it is not the eastern shore that worries me. a shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. something draws near. I Can feel it says Legolas

''Recover strength? [turns to Pippin] ''pay no heed to that, Young Hobbit says Gimli

[Merry, Goes over to Natalya seeing her quiet holding some wood for fire looking alarmed]

''My Lady Natalya...have you seen Frodo? says Merry

[Natalya looking at Merry worried then looks over the camp her gaze stops on Boromir's Shield, lying with the baggage and she understand that also Boromir is gone. she puts the wood down and quickly runs into the woods Legolas tries to go after her but Aragorn stops him]

''She will be fine Legolas we can find them quicker if we split up says Aragorn

''Fine let's go says Legolas

[He was truly a little angry that Natalya would go into the woods alone even after everything they've been through together. He runs after Aragorn and Gimli]

[ Frodo wanders around. he stands by an immense stone head, lying with its side on the ground. Boromir, gathering wood, sees Frodo and approaches him. Frodo starts backing away, Boromir continues to follow him]

''None of us should wander alone. you and the Elf least of all. so much depends on you Frodo? I know why you seek solitude you suffer, I see it day by day. you sure you do not suffer needlessly? there are other ways, Frodo. other paths that we might take. says Boromir

[Frodo starts backing away from Boromir, who continues to walk towards him] ''I know what you would say, It would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart says Frodo

'Warning? against what? we're all afraid, Frodo but to let that fear drive us, to destroy what hope we have, don't you see that it's madness? says Boromir

''there is no other way! says Frodo

''I ask only for the strength to defend my people! [in anger he throws the gathered wood to the ground] ''if you would but lend me the ring...says Boromir

[Steps back] ''No! says Frodo

''why do you Recoil? I am no thief says Boromir

''you are not yourself says Frodo

''What chance do you think you have? [Natalya runs through the woods feeling the darkness in the area knowing it was the Ring and the pull it has on Anyone who is weak she runs around some trees when she sees Boromir standing over Frodo threatening she runs over to them standing in front of Frodo holding her sword out before her. Startled Boromir steps back] ''Lady Natalya...says Boromir

''The Ring's power is working it's magic on you Boromir don't let it win you must fight it says Natalya

''they will find you both, they will take the Ring. and you will beg for death before the end! Lady Natalya you must let me have the Ring says Boromir

''You can't take it Boromir...it's dangerous to anyone with a weak heart...it will destroy your city if you bring it to Gondor and you know it says Natalya

[He growls pulling out his sword and then swings at her she blocks the swing and she turns to Frodo]

''Run Frodo get away...the Ring's influence is working on Boromir's mind once it's gone he will return to normal says Natalya

''Okay says Frodo

[He runs away. Boromir gives chase] ''You fool! it is not yours by unhappy chance! it could have been mine! [He catches Frodo and tackles him] ''It should be mine! give it to me! [Frodo struggles to keep him away from the Ring] ''Give it to me! says Boromir

''No! says Frodo

[Natalya runs to them kicking Boromir in the stomach off of Frodo and then she picks up Frodo and runs away from him putting him on her back as she runs away leaving Boromir to deal with his issue Frodo slips the ring on his finger making him go invicible Natalya runs climbing on the seat of Seeing Amon Hen. she looks around and then realizes Frodo has the ring on]

''Frodo...take the Ring off...everytime you wear it the Enemy can see you please take it off You are safe now says Natalya

[She bends down to her knees as Frodo gets off her back and then he takes the Ring off seeing the Eye coming towards him and then he looks at Natalya hearing her name from Sauron before he took it off.]

''Natalya...you are in terrible danger I can't be around you with the Ring I have to go to Mordor alone says Frodo

''Oh...Frodo...are you sure? says Natalya

[Frodo sees the sad thoughts going through her mind seeing how much she has grown since they met and that he can trust her with anything even with his life and realized how much he hurt her with his anger when Gandalf died. He takes her face in his hands startling her]

''Thank you Lady Natalya you have kept your promise to Gandalf and Bilbo to keep me safe but I can't let anyone near me anymore because of the danger of the Ring's magic pull...You of all people the Dark lord seeks [Natalya shows him how scared she was hearing this] ''It's too dangerous to be around any of you know I am sorry says Frodo

''No Frodo I understand I just wish that I can be part of your Journey with you...but I understand I want you to be safe Frodo. [She takes off her necklace then she places the Necklace around his neck who was surprised] ''This necklace has a charm on it. when ever you need protection just touch the Tear drop and it will protect you from danger even if you go alone...at least you will carry me with you says Natalya

[Frodo grateful and touched he quickly hugs her as she hugs him back Aragorn approaches them]

''Frodo? Natalya? says Aragorn

[Frodo startled and turns around seeing Aragorn] 'it has taken Boromir says Frodo

[Aragorn takes a step towards Frodo and Natalya] ''Where is the ring? says Aragorn

''Stay away says Frodo

[He scrambles away from Aragorn and Natalya under the seat of seeing. Aragorn confused looks at Natalya]

''Frodo! says Aragorn

''The Ring seemed to have taken a hold of Boromir and it's hold is strong which is why Frodo needs to go to Mordor alone to better protect himself from us says Natalya

'What no! [Aragorn steps forward] ''Frodo! We swore to Protect you says Aragorn

''Can you protect me from yourselves [Aragorn suddenly understands why Frodo reacted like he did. Frodo shows him the Ring in his palm] ''would you destroy it? says Frodo

[Aragorn, looking at the Ring, slowly approaches Frodo. The Ring begins to whisper] ''Aragorn...Aragorn...Elessar...says The Ring

[He reaches out with both hands, Aragorn closes Frodo's hand over the Ring and pushes it to the Hobbit's chest]

''I would have gone with you to the end. into the very fires of Mordor says Aragorn

''I know. look after Natalya and the others...especially Sam, he will not understand says Frodo

[Aragorn nods with tears in his eyes. but thens sees Sting glowing blue, he stands suddenly looking at Natalya] ''Go Frodo, Natalya make sure he gets away [Natalya looks at Sting understanding what he is saying] ''Run! RUN! says Aragorn

[Natalya takes Frodo's hand] ''Frodo...I will make sure you get to the boat safely...this is my last protection for you says Natalya

[Frodo nods then they both turn around and leave. Aragorn walks out from beneath the seat of seeing and finds a troop of Uruk-hai advancing towards him. he gives a half smile, holding his sword up to his face as an acceptance to the challenge. they attack. he cuts seveal down but they force him up the stairs of the seat. Further down in the forest, everyone is around looking for Frodo and Natalya. Sam searches Frantically]

''Mr. Frodo! says Sam

[Suddenly he hears the clash of sword on sword. his eyes widen]

[to his troops] ''Find the Halfling! Find the She Elf says Lurtz

[Aragorn jumps from the top of the Seat of Seeing and onto the Uruk-hai] ''Elendil! says Aragorn

[Legolas and Gimli run forward from behind the seat. Legolas shoots three Uruk-Hai. Gimli lands blow after blow with his axe]

''Aragorn, go! says Legolas

[Frodo runs and hides behind a tree with Natalya who has placed her hand over the tear drop to hide them better. Frodo was intrigued as a small barrier covered them. Across from them Merry and Pippin hide in a space under some fallen tree trunks and bushes.]

''Frodo!, Natalya! says Merry

''Hide here! Quick! come on! says Pippin

[Frodo looks at them, anguished then shakes his head To Merry] ''what's he doing? says Pippin

[Merry suddenly understands what's going on] ''He's leaving says Merry

''No! says Pippin

[Natalya gets up taking her hand off the tear pendent looking at Frodo] ''Go Frodo Run! [She tears up looking towards the Uruk-Hai] ''I will hold them off as best as I can...Run now says Natalya

[She makes a whistle with her fingers as the Uruki-Hai hears her and they take off after her Frodo upset looks at Merry and Pippin]

''Frodo! says Pippin

''No Pippin...[to Frodo] ''Go Frodo go on...[to the Uruki Hai] ''Hey! hey, you! over here! says Merry

[Pippin and Frodo look at him in surprise then Pippin understands the deal] ''Hey! says Pippin

''over here! says Merry

[waving his arms hysterically] ''This way! says Pippin

[Both Hobbits run away from Frodo. The Uruk-Hai troop follows them. Frodo Stares after them, unsure of what to do, then he makes a decision and runs in the opposite direction]

''it's working! says Pippin

''I know it's working! Run! says Merry

[Merry and Pippin run across an old stone bridge. at the far end, they stop and see Uruk-hai running towards them from another direction. Natalya runs in front of them as they closed in blocking their sword from chopping off their head she begins fighting them as she turns to look at Merry and Pippin]

''Run now says Natalya

[Merry and Pippin watch on in horror as one of the Uruk-Hai slash his sword across Natalya's waist causing her to cry out but she kicks her leg out knocking him backwards and then she thrusts her sword into the Uruk-hai..she groans placing her hand over her waist...Boromir comes charging in, knocks the Uruk-Hai back away from Natalya and kills him with his sword. he throws a knife at another. back at the seat of Seeing, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli continue to fight the Uruk-Hai. in one smooth move, Legolas stabs one Uruk-Hai with an arrow then shoots it out at another. Aragorn stabs on behind his back Legolas shoots first 3 Uruks in a row, then one who has closed in on Aragorn. three loud ox-horn blasts are heard]

''The Horn Of Gondor says Legolas

[Aragorn runs forward] ''Boromir says Aragorn

[they run down the hills of Amon Hen towards the sound, but Uruks are between them and Boromir a visual sweep shows some running towards Boromir, down the stone steps, the others attack Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli as they struggle to follow. Boromir sounds the horn again]

[To the Hobbits] ''Run! Run! says Natalya

[She backs away as more Uruk-Hai are coming she kills two more, Lurtz walks slowly into view, lifts his bow aims a black arrow and shoots it into Boromir's left shoulder Natalya hears him gasp turning around to see he was hit and the Hobbits look on in shock. She runs towards him as Uruks come closer, but he pushes her behind him rises and swings his sword at one, who falls. Lurtz growls lifts his bow and shoots again. A Black arrow flies into Boromir's stomach. Natalya screams in rage she runs towards the Uruks and plants the staff into the ground and a Huge blast of fire comes out turning some into ash...Boromir has managed to get back up and help fight but Lurtz shoots him one more time in the chest Boromir falls on his knees and stays there swaying a little and blinking. Merry and Pippin look at him in shock. with all the courage they can find they take up their swords and attack the Uruk-Hai with a cry]

''Shire! says Merry and Pippin

[Natalya rushes to help them but they were lifted up by them and held against them with knives on their necks Natalya stops when she felt a club hit across the back of her head she falls to the ground as one of the Uruk-Hai picks her up and runs away with her. Lurtz was standing over Boromir getting ready to make a final death blow to him when Aragorn crashes into him, and the Arrow flies off harmlessly they start a fight. Aragorn loses his sword and is thrown to the ground. when he gets up, Lurtz throws his shield at Aragorn and pins him by the neck against a tree Lurtz raises his sword and strikes. but Aragorn slips beneath the Shield and dodges. Aragorn pulls out a Knife and stabs Lurtz in the leg. Lurtz roars and knocks Aragorn to the ground, making him roll a few feet away. Lurtz then pulls out the knife in his leg and throws it at Aragorn. who has found his sword and uses it to bat the Knife away. Aragorn closes in on Lurtz and in a flurry of swordplay. Slices his arm off and then stabs him in the chest. Lurtz grabs Aragorn sword and pulls himself up on the halt, closer to Aragorn snarling. Aragorn grimaces, pulls his sword out of Lurtz, swings it wide and hacks off Lurtz's head. the rest of Lurtz falls to the ground. Aragorn pauses a moment panting he then notices Boromir. Boromir pale and bloodied is now lying on his back, his head close to a tree]

''No says Aragorn

[He runs up and kneels near Boromir]

They took Natalya and the Little Ones says Boromir

''Hold still says Aragorn

''Frodo. where is Frodo? says Boromir

''I let Frodo go says Aragorn

''then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him...Natalya stopped me and took him away before I could says Boromir

''The Ring is beyond our reach now says Aragorn

''Forgive me I did not see. I have failed you all. says Boromir

''No, Boromir you fought bravely. you have kept your honor says Aragorn

[he reaches out to pull the arrows from Boromir, but Boromir grabs his arm to stop him] ''Leave it! it is over. the world of Men will fall. and all will come to darkness, and my city to ruin says Boromir

''I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall, nor our people fail says Aragorn

''Our people? our people says Boromir

[He reaches for his sword, but can't get it. Aragorn places the hilt in his hand, and Boromir clasps it to his chest. Legolas finally comes running up but stops and watches sadly from a distance]

''I would have followed you, my brother, my captain my King says Boromir

[Boromir passes away, Aragorn touches his hand to his forehead, then to his lips in respect]

''Be at peace, son of Gondor says Aragorn

[He bends and kisses Boromir on the brow. Gimli bows his head and turns away. Aragorn stands up, looking into the Forest with a tear running down his face.]

''they will look for his coming from the White tower. but He will not return says Aragorn

[Legolas looks at Boromir sadly then all around the woods seeing all the Uruki-Hai bodies seeing some of Natalya's arrows in some of there foreheads. He looks at Aragorn]

''Where is Natalya? says Legolas

[Aragorn sighs turning to Legolas and Gimli] ''Boromir told me before he passed that Natalya was fighting along side him helping him protect Merry and Pippin but she was wounded by a Uruk and that they have taken her and the Hobbits with her...They took her says Aragorn

''No! says Legolas

[He closes his eyes hearing that Natalya was in those monsters hands He couldn't think about what they have planned for her. He should have went with her to protect her like he Promised but she wanted to show them she was worthy to be there with Fellowship. Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas walk back to the shore where the boats are taking Boromir's body to get a proper burial as they place him in one of the boats placing his shield above his head and his cloven horn at his side. the boat slips over the falls of Rauros and then drops into the mists below. Gimli watches the boat disappear. Aragorn wears Boromir's vambraces in his honor. Legolas shoves the third boat into the water]

''Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore. [Aragorn stands still, looking towards the shore on the other side, seeing the two hobbits running into the Forest. he says nothing but sighs. Legolas stares at him suddenly understanding] ''You mean not to follow them says Legolas

''Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands says Aragorn

''then it has all been in vain. the Fellowship has Failed says Gimli

[Legolas and Gimli walks up to Aragorn, who puts his hands on their shoulders] ''Not if we hold true to each other. we will not abandon Natalya, Merry and Pippin to torment and death. not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. we travel light. let's hunt some Orc. says Aragorn

[Aragorn turns and picks up a dagger from the ground. then he runs of into the Forest. Legolas and Gimli look at each other, grinning]

''Yes! Haha! says Gimli

[They Run after Aragorn]

[Next Story will be when Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli Hunt after Natalya, Merry and Pippin I am finally going to be finishing this story.]


	16. The Hunt Across Rohan

**Long Road**

[The Uruk-Hai are running across the terrian. Merry and Pippin are being carried on the backs of two Uruk-hai. Natalya is in front of them drapped over one Huge Uruki-Hai who has been staring at her wounded waist tasting the blood coming from the wound. Merry is in bad shape with a cut on his forhead. and doesn't seem too alert. Pippin awake and whispers to him]

''Merry! Merry! [He turns his head and looks at Natalya who was still knocked out] ''Natalya...wake up please wake up says Pippin

[suddenly an Uruk-Hai puts up his hand and signals a stop. a group of Mordor Orcs appears behind some rocks]

''You're late. Our master grows Impatient. he wants the Shire-Rats and the She-Elf now. says Orc Leader

''I don't take orders from Orc-Maggots. Saruman will have his prizes we will deliver them says Uruk-Hai

[the Uruk Leader turns away from the Orc leader, who's immediately shows his dislike for the Uruk meanwhile Merry's looking very sick and moaning]

''Merry! Merry! wake up! [Looking at the Uruks who are drinking something from a leather pouch] ''My friends are sick. they need water. please says Pippin

''Sick is he? give him some medicine boys, hahha! says Uruk

[An Uruk Hai pours a syrupy liguid into Merry's mouth. Merry coughs and sputters with the Liguid in his mouth as he comes to.]

''Stop it says Pippin

''Can't take his draught! Hahah! says Uruk

''Leave him alone! says Pippin

''Why? you want some? huh? then keep your mouth shut! says Uruk

[Uruk turns away from the Hobbits]

'Merry? says Pippin

[Conscious again] ''Hello Pip says Merry

''you're hurt? says Pippin

''I'm fine it was just an act says Merry

[surprised] ''an act? says Pippin

''see? I fooled you too. Don't worry about me, Pippin says Merry

[The Uruk-Hai sniffs the air while looking around.] ''what is it? what do you smell? says Uruk Hai

[sniffing] 'Manflesh says Uruk Leader

''they've picked up our trail says Uruk-Hai

''Aragorn says Pippin

''Let's move! says Uruk Leader

[The Uruk-Hai pick up speed. Natalya has woken up groaning at the moving around and bouncing she was doing on the back of this Uruki-Hai she moans at the pain in her waist as she takes off her Leaf brooch off her Lorien cloak, and looks around and spits it out onto the trail. Uruk Feet trample on the broach, pushing it further into the ground.]

[Rohan]

[ Aragorn lies on the rocky terrian, listening faintly, the sound of many feet can be heard]

''Their pace has quickened. they must have caught our scent. [He rises turning his head he yells to Legolas and Gimli and then runs off] ''Hurry! says Aragorn

[Legolas comes running up turns to call back to Gimli] ''Come on Gimli says Legolas

[Breathing] ''three days and nights pursuit. no food, no rest, No sign of our Quarry but what bare rock can tell. says Gimli

[The three warriors are running over any vistas as fast as they can. Aragorn has stopped kneeling, he picks up Natalya's leaf-Brooch]

''Not idly do the leaves of Lorien Fall says Aragorn

[running up to Aragorn] ''they may yet be alive says Legolas

[Getting up] ''less than a day ahead of us. Come says Aragorn

[They run off Gimli falls out from behind a boulder and rolls down a Hill turns around once again to shout at Gimli] ''Come! Gimli, we are gaining on them says Legolas

[Gimli struggles to his feet Running and calling after them] ''I am wasted on cross-country. we Dwarves are natural sprinters. very dangerous over short distances says Gimli

[The Three Runners struggle through a boulder covered area, and come to rise that over looks the green and rocky terrain of Rohan] ''Rohan home of the Horse lords. there is something strange at work here. some evil gives speed to these creatures. sets its will against us. [They continue on making their way down the rocks calling out ahead of Legolas] ''Legolas! what do you Elf eyes see? says Aragorn

[Legolas peers off into the distance] ''The Uruks turn northeast. they're taking the Hobbits to Isengard! says Legolas

[to himself] ''Saruman says Aragorn

[They are running in pursuit of them with Gimli lagging behind a little] ''Keep breathing. that's the key, breathe Ohh says Gimli

''they run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them. says Legolas

[Night]

[The Uruks stop. the one that was holding Natalya drops her harshly on the ground she cries out in pain as Merry and Pippin crawl to her seeing she was hurt badly...Merry touches her face as she slowly opens her eyes] ''Natalya! Natalya says Pippin

''I think we might have made a mistake leaving the Shire, Pippin...[to Natalya] ''Natalya...you're hurt what can we do? says Merry

''I just need to heal my wound on my side its really hurting me says Natalya

'What are we going to do? [She moans as she hears a noise coming from the Forest as the Orcs chop the trees into Logs with their axes]''What's making that noise? says Pippin

''It's the trees says Merry

''what? says Pippin

''You remember the Old Forest, on the borders of Buckland? Folks used to say there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall and come alive says Merry

''alive? says Pippin

''trees that could whisper, talk to each other, even move. Says Natalya

[She slowly sits up leaning against a tree placing her hand on the wound at her side searching for the energy when she felt part of the tree behind her and never felt so much better as the wound on her side was healing she sighs closing her eyes as Merry and Pippin watch it heal with relief]

''You are healing lady Natalya says Merry

''Yes somehow with my healing ability and these trees are making it much faster [she looks up into the trees whispering] ''thank you says Natalya

[Uruk-Hai is sitting around eating stuff when one starts complaining] ''I'm starvin we ain't had nothing but Maggoty bread for three stinking days says Uruk1

yeah! why can't we have some meat? [Spotting Merry, Natalya and Pippin he grins evilly] ''what about them? they're fresh says Orc1

they are not for eating says Lead Orc

[The Lead Uruk grabs the two Hobbits Natalya trying to grab them to keep them from harm but another Uruk-Hai takes her arm pulling her up off the ground]

''Leave them alone...says Natalya

[She is dragged into the middle of the crowd of Uruk-Hai who were looking at her with hungry eyes she shivers wrapping her arms around herself]

''what about their legs? they don't need those [He looks at Natalya] ''She looks deliclious...we can have some fun with her says Orc2

[The Orc goes towards Natalya but the Lead Uruk pushing him away] ''get back, scum! [The Orcs yell and get rowdy] ''the Prisoners go to Saruman alive and unspoiled says Lead Uruk

alive? [Tries to get a closer look at the Hobbits] ''why alive? do they give good sport? says Orc2 alive

''They have something. an elvish weapon. the Master wants it for the war. says Uruk Leader

''What of the Elf girl...we can eat her then says Orc2

''Saruman wants her for the Dark Lord says Lead Uruk

[Whispering] ''they think we have the Ring says Pippin

[Whispering] ''Shh! as soon as they find out we don't we're dead says Merry

[As the Orc gets closer to the Hobbits, he licks his mouth and hisses] ''Just a mouth full...[The Uruk Leader quickly turns around] ''a bit of the flank says Orc1

[Natalya reaches a sword and slashes backwards cutting off the Orc's head. it lands on the ground in front of Merry and Pippin. the Uruk-Hai were stunned and growls at what she did the Uruk Leader grins looking at his men]

''Looks like meat's back on the menu boys says Lead Uruk

[The Orc yell in approval. the Hobbits are pushed out of the way as the Uruki dig into the Body of the Orc.]

''Pippin, Merry let's go now says Natalya

[She goes to run away with them as an Orc puts his foot on Merry's back stopping him Natalya seeing him walks towards them]

''Go on call for help [the Orc leans over and grabs Pippin's chin in his hand point his knife threateningly at him] 'Squeal! no one's gonna save you now. says Orc2

[The Orc motions to cut Pippin when suddenly a spear goes through the Orc's back. he screams and falls to the side. Riders are seen coming out of the darkness armed with spears and arrows. the other Orcs and Uruk's notice and they start to battle]

''Pippin! Merry! says Natalya

[The riders ride through the Orcs slaughtering them using bows, spears, and swords Pippin looks around in fright in all the Confusion of battle. he turns over onto his back and finds himself under a rearing horse. Natalya picks up Pippin placing him on her back and then runs away from the battle]


	17. A Familiar Face

**A Familiar Face**

[Rohan]

[The Three Pursuers are seen running across the Fields Of Rohan at Sunrise Legolas stops looking at the sky]

''The red sun rises, blood has been spilled this night says Legolas

[Aragorn bends down looking at the ground. he hears horses and stands up and gestures for the other two to follow him in hiding behind a rock. the Riders of Rohan ride up over the hill a moment late. Aragorn seeing who they are steps out]

''Riders of Rohan what news of the Mark? says Aragorn

[The Horsemen turn and circle around and surround the three, spears out a Man that looks like the Leader rides up towards them. ] ''what business does an Elf, a man and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? speak quickly says Eomer

''your real name, Horse master and I shall give you mine says Gimi

''[He gets off his horse eyeing the Dwarf then gets down to stand in front of him] ''I would cut off your head, dwarf if it stood but a little higher from the ground. says Eomer

[Legolas draws his bow] ''You would die before your stroke fell. says Legolas

[The Spears get closer to Legolas, Aragorn grabs Legolas arm and puts it down. Gimli lets out a sigh of relief] ''I am Aragorn son of Arathorn, this is Gimli son of Gloin, and Legolas of The Woodland realm. we are friends of Rohan and of Theoden your King says Aragorn

''Theoden no longer recognizes friend from Foe. [Eomer removes his helmet] Not even his own kin [The Riders raise their spears] ''Saruman has poisoned the mind of the King and claimed Lordship over his lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that we are banished. the White Wizard is cunning he walks here and there they say, as an old man, Hooded and cloaked and everywhere his spies slip past our nets says Eomer

''we are no spies we track a party Uruk-Hai westward across the plain they have taken three of our friends captive says Aragorn

''The Uruks are destroyed, we slaughtered them during the night says Eomer

''but there were two Hobbits did you see two Hobbits and a She-Elf with them? says Gimli

''the Hobbits would be small only children to your eyes and the woman would be an Elf girl with black hair says Aragorn

''we left none alive. we piled the carcasses and burned them says Eomer

''Dead? says Gimli

[Nods] ''I'm sorry [Legolas puts his hand on Gimli's shoulder in comfort and sadness hearing that Natalya was gone He whistles] ''Hasufel, Arod. May these horses bear you to better Fortune than their former masters. Farwell [two horses come forward, one sorrel and one white] ''Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. it is forsaken in these lands [to the Riders] 'we ride north says Eomer

[The Riders follow Eomer leaving the three alone. they ride towards the burning pile of orc carcasses. Gimli searches through the smoldering bodies. as Aragorn and Legolas look around for any sign of the two Hobbits. Gimli picks up a small sword belt from the Pile] ''It's one of their wee belts says Gimli

''Hiro hyn hidh ab wanath.[ May they find peace after death] says Legolas

[Aragorn shouts and kicks one of the Orc helmets He then falls onto his knees and puts his head down.]

''We failed them. says Gimli

[Aragorn look at the ground and sees tracks] ''a Hobbit lay here, and the other. they crawled [Aragorn picks up ropes.] ''they ran over here. they were followed. [He runs in the direction of the footsteps] ''the tracks lead away from the battle. into Fangorn Forest says Aragorn

''Fangorn Forest, what madness drove them in there? says Gimli

[Fangorn Forest]

[Natalya still carrying Pippin as Merry runs behind her are running through the trees. She places Pippin on the ground looking around]

''We should be safe in here says Pippin

''Did we lose'em? I think we lost'em says Pippin

[The Orc that was running after them appears through the trees. Natalya groans] 'I can't believe it says Natalya

''I'm gonna rip off your fithy little ears and heads [Merry and Pippin get up and run through the woods as Natalya follows them] ''Come ere! says Orc

[Natalya stops at a tree pushing the Hobbit's to the trees] 'Climb a tree Quickly says Natalya

[She pushes Pippin and Merry up the tree and they climb as Merry looks around] ''He's gone says Merry

[The Orc appears in front of Natalya grabbing on to her arm and he smacks her across the face she groans falling onto the ground then she flips upwards kicking him in the face]

''Natalya! [Pippin looks back at the tree which has now blinked its eyes, then looks away and does a double back] ''Augh! says Pippin

[Pippin releases the tree who gives him a stern look, then falls backward out of the tree. the tree catches him]

''Let's put a maggot hole in your belly says Orc

[Merry worried climbs down the tree to help Natalya The Orc hears something behind him and looks out of the corner of his eye. then as he turns to see what it is. Treebeard steps on the orc and squishes him. Natalya gets up backing away]

''Run Natalya! says Merry

[Treebeard takes two steps and picks up Natalya in his other hand she groans as it squeezes her]

''Little Orcs, Bu-la-rum says Treebeard

''it's talking, Merry, the tree is talking says Pippin

''tree? I am no tree. I am an Ent says Tree beard

''a tree herder a Shepherd of the Forest says Natalya

''Don't talk to it Natalya. don't encourage it says Pippin

''Treebeard some call me says Treebead

''and whose side are you on? says Pippin

''Side? I am nobody's side, because nobody's on my side, little Orc nobody cares for the woods anymore says Treebeard

''We're not orcs Treebeard...I'm an Elf [pointing to Merry and Pippin] ''These are Hobbits says Natalya

''Elves I know all About [Looking at the Hobbits] ''Hobbits? Never heard of a Hobbit before. Sounds like Orc Mischief to me. [He grips Pippin and Natalya they squirm] ''they come with fire, they come with axes, gnawing, biting, breaking, hacking, burning, Destroyers and Usurpers. curse them! says Treebeard

''No...you don't understand We're hobbits...Our friend is an Elf...we mean no harm says Merry

''Maybe you are, maybe you aren't! the White Wizard will know says Treebeard

[Whispered] ''The White Wizard? says Pippin

''Saruman says Natalya

[Treebeard drops Natalya, Pippin and Merry onto the ground. they look up and see the White Wizard...and is shocked at who it is that greets them...Natalya slowly stands up seeing the face that they thought was dead forever...Pippin and Merry were smiling big the White Wizard that appeared before them is actually Gandalf...]

''Oh my god...We thought you were dead says Natalya

[Gandalf smiles looking a lot more stronger and was wearing All white instead of Grey that he once was called]

''My dear Natalya...it is so good to see you alive and well...[to Merry and Pippin] ''and with the Little Trouble makers says Gandalf

''Gandalf...it can't be says Merry

''We thought you died says Pippin

''I did die and the story of my death will be a long one so settle down and listen to me and then I will explain what we have to do next says Gandalf

[Fangorn]

[ Inside the Woods Gimli sees black Liguid on some leaves. He touches it and then touches it to his mouth. he spits]

''Orc blood says Gimli

[The three make their way through the Fangorn Forest]

''These are strange tracks says Aragorn

''the air is so close in here says Gimli

''this forest is old. very old. full of memory and anger. [the Trees groan. Gimli picks up his axe] ''The trees are speaking to each other says Legolas

[Aragorn turns to Gimli who is holding up his axe] ''Gimli. lower your axe says Aragorn

''Oh says Gimli

''they have feelings my friend. the Elves begin it. waking up the trees teaching them to speak says Legolas

''talking trees. what do trees have to talk about? except the consistency of squirrel droppings? says Gimli

''[Something's out there] Aragorn, nad no ennas! says Legolas

[What do you see?] ''Man cenich? says Aragorn

''The White Wizard approaches says Legolas

''Do not let him speak, he will put a spell on us [Aragorn draws his sword] ''we must be quick says Aragorn

[They all turn to attack, Gimli throws his axe, which is knocked to the side, Legolas looses his bow, which is also knocked aside. Aragorn's sword turns orange with heat and he drops it. they shield their eyes from the Bright white light that the Wizard is emitting]

''You are tracking the footsteps of an Elf and two young Hobbits says Gandalf

''Where are they? says Aragorn

''they passed this way, day before yesterday. they met someone they did not expect does that comfort you? says Gandalf

''who are you? show yourself says Aragorn

[the Light fades and Gandalf is clearly seen Aragorn is shocked] ''it cannot be says Aragorn

''Forgive me! [Legolas and Gimli look on in amazement then bow] ''I mistook you for Saruman says Legolas

''I am Saruman. or rather Saruman as he should have been says Gandalf

''You fell says Aragorn

'through fire, and water. on the lowest dungeon, on the Highest peak! I fought him, the Balrog of Morgoth until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the Mountain side. Darkness took me and I strayed out of thought and time. the stars field of end, and everyday was as long as a life age on the Earth. but it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done says Gandalf

''Gandalf. says Aragorn

''Gandalf? yes, that was what they use to call me [Aragorn nods] ''Gandalf the Grey, that was my name says Gandalf

''Gandalf says Gimli

''I am Gandalf the White, and I come back to you know at the turn of the tide [The three and Gandalf are moving through the Fangorn Forest] ''One stage of your journey is over another begins. war has come to Rohan, we must ride to Edoras with all speed says Gandalf

''Edoras? that is no short distance! says Gimli

''we hear of trouble in Rohan. it goes ill with the King says Aragorn

''yes, and it wil not be easily cured. says Gandalf

''then we have run all this way for nothing? are we to leave Lady Natalya and those poor Hobbits here in this horried dark, dank tree infested..[One more the angry groans of the trees reviberate through the forest] ''I mean, charming, quite charming forest says Gimli

''It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. a Great power has been sleeping here for many long years. the coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of smalls stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains says Gandalf

''[to Gandalf] ''in one thing you have not changed dear friend says Aragorn

''Hm? says Gandalf

[to Gandalf] ''You still speak in riddles says Aragorn

''a thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder days. the Ents are going to wake up...and find that they are strong says Gandalf

''Strong? [hears the Trees groan] ''Oh that's good says Gimli

''So stop your fretting Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. in fact, they are far safer then you are about to be says Gandalf

''This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one...what about Natalya? says Gimli

[Gandalf smiles as they emerge from Fangorn Gandalf whistles Horses neighs as a White Horse and a Black Horse with white and Silver mane and tail is running together towards them]

''That is one of the Mearas unless my eyes are cheated by some spell says Legolas

''ShadowFax...he's the Lord of All Horses and has been my friend through many dangers...[to the Black Horse] ''And this is Lightshines...someone you know very much has summoned her says Gandalf

[Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli are confused at what he means as Natalya steps out from behind the Horses. Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli are shocked seeing her that she looks tired, wounded and she is alive. Legolas rushes towards her and wraps his arms around her hugging her to him as Aragorn and Gimli do the same]

''Ahh...Careful..Still a little sore says Natalya

''Oh you had us really worried Young one says Aragorn

''We thought you were lost with the Hobbit's says Gimli

''No...We met up with Gandalf who I thought was dead...[she looks at Gandalf who smiles a little] ''But I am glad to see you alive again...says Natalya

[Legolas sighs leaning his forehead against hers thankful she was standing in front of him] ''You had me worried sick...I never want to hear you were wounded and taken hostage again...My soul was aching to see you again says Legolas

[She smiles to him kissing him softly on the lips then steps back] ''We're alive that is all that matters now says Natalya

''We must leave now we will gather together and talk soon enough says Gandalf

[Natalya nods as Legolas hasn't taken his eyes off her since seeing her again he gets on Arod watching her get on Lightshines then they ride quickly through the Plains]


	18. Golden Halls Of Edoras

**Golden Hall**

[Rohan ]

[It is night time as the group came to a stop to get some rest after they ran across the land to find Natalya and the Hobbits they were all in desperate need to sleep. Natalya was laying her head on Light shines who was laying beside her when Legolas croaches down next to her pulling her to him she sighs as he touches her face looking at her]

''Why did you go alone to fight against the Uruki-Hai why couldn't you wait for me? says Legolas

[She looks up at him seeing his silent angry and worry from what happened to her] ''I can't always relie on all of you Legolas I have to fight for myself when it's nesscery I apprecite you needing to Protect me but you are have to release I can take care of myself says Natalya

[Legolas pulls her mouth to his kissing her passionately she groans as he tells her of his need for her he pulls away from her]

''I am always gonna want to Protect you Natalya never forget that I care for you deeply says Legolas

''I know...I care for you too says Natalya

[He sighs laying down beside her and pulls her to lay her head on his chest and they both go to sleep]

[Aragorn gets up from a fire and joins Gandalf who is standing a short ways off looking towards the east]

''The Veiling shadow that glowers in the east takes shape. Sauron will suffer no rival. from the Summit of Barad-dur, his eye watches ceaselessly. but he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. doubt ever gnaws at him. the Rumor has reached him. the Heir Of Numernor still lives [He looks at Aragorn who nods] ''Sauron fears you, Aragorn he fears what you may become. and so he'll strike hard and fast at the world of Men. he will use his puppet Saruman to destroy Rohan...[He turns to see Natalya sleeping against Legolas he smiles a little seeing them together] ''He will come for Natalya...because of the magic in her veins he will seek to darken her mind and use her in this war. We must not let that happen. War is coming, Rohan must defend itself and therein lies our first challenge for Rohan is weak and ready to fall. the King's mind is enslaved it's an old device of Saruman's his hold over King Theoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tigtening the noose. but for all their cunning we have one advantage. the Ring remains hidden. and that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams. and so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor in the hands of a Hobbit. each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. everything depends upon speed and the secrecy of his Quest [He notice Aragorn become sad from leaving Frodo] ''Do not regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must finish this task alone says Gandalf

''He's not alone. Sam went with him. says Aragorn

[Pleased] ''Did he? did he indeed? Good. yes, very good says Gandalf

 _[Natalya's Dream]_

 _[Natalya is standing on the top of a Rocky surface confused and alarmed when she sees in front of her a Huge black gate and beyond it is the Huge Eye staring at her when she hears grunts and movement behind her]_

 _''The Black Gate of Mordor says Creature_

 _[Natalya turns sharply seeing a gangly looking creature and that behind him was two familiar looking Hobbits she was surprised she walks towards them when they see that they were at Mordor's gates]_

 _''Oh save us. My old Gaffer would have a thing or two to say if he could see us now says Sam_

 _''Sam...Frodo is it you? says Natalya_

 _[Frodo looking around until he sees the shape of Natalya standing behind them he was shocked and filled with happiness when he goes to hug her but he touches a hand through her]_

 _''Natalya...You are here but why can't I hug you? says Frodo_

 _''I..I don't know but whatever this is gives us time to speak [she looks at Sam who was just as pleased] ''Hello Sam it is so good to see you both and alive says Natalya_

 _''We finally made it to the Gates...but it looks so well guarded says Frodo_

 _''Lady Natalya...what can we do there is no way we can through unseen says Sam_

 _[Gollum eyes the girl intrigued seeing she was barely there Natalya hears Soldier's yell orders in a different language, a large group of Foreign soldiers are marching towards the black gate. a Horn blares, Gollum cringes and large trolls start to open the gate]_

 _''Look the gate it's opening [He climbs further out onto the rocks] ''I can see a way down says Sam_

 _[The rock that Sam is on gives way and he falls] ''Sam! No! says Natalya_

 _[Frodo follows after Sam]_

 _''Master says Gollum_

 _[Two soldiers from the group notice the rocks sliding down the hillside and stop to look. Frodo slides down to Sam. he attempts to pull Sam out, but is unsuccessful the soldiers get closer. Frodo looks at the Tear drop necklace pressing his hand on it and he and Sam disappear making them invincible The Soldiers look around and all they see is rocks giving up they return to the group. Frodo takes his hand off the pendent as Natalya appears behind him]_

 _''Frodo...be careful this is where it gets really dangerous says Natalya_

 _''Thank you Natalya it is so good to see you again and I hope you are all well says Frodo_

 _''We are well the land will soon be at war and from the looks of the army it will start soon...Be careful Both of you [She looks at Gollum] ''Who is this? says Natalya_

 _''He is Gollum We made a pact with him that he can show us the way into Mordor and he is helping us says Sam_

 _[Natalya looks at Gollum who was quietly looking at her] ''Make sure nothing happens to them Gollum...even though you still are after the Ring they will look after you if you will look after them says Natalya_

 _''Smeagol always helps says Gollum_

 _[Natalya nods then she disappears]_

[Natalya wakes up like she has been in a deep sleep realizing that the dream she had wasn't a normal one she looks to see Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and Gandalf were already awake they look up as she wakes up]

''Gandalf...[She stands up] ''I just saw Frodo and Sam? says Natalya

''What but how did you do that when you are standing here? says Aragorn

[Gandalf walks to Natalya placing a hand on her shoulder] ''She has gifts my friends what she went through wasn't just a dream it was Astroprojection she was able to travel out of her body and visited Frodo...Where did you see them Dear Natalya? says Gandalf

''They have made it to the Black Gate [Gandalf smiles a little hearing that Frodo has finally reached Mordor] ''They have A Guide with them...Gollum has promised to led them there for protection says Natalya

''This is good news Frodo has made it to Mordor he will soon destroy the Ring says Gimli

'But it's the Gate where anything can see him enter it will be dangerous and he can get caught says Aragorn

'We have to have faith that he can do this. Come we must reach Edoras says Gandalf

[Natalya walks back to her horse seeing she was already waiting for her she places her bags on her then gets up Legolas has been staring at her wondering what more could this girl can do that will surprise them all maybe placing his trust in her would be a Mistake Natalya rides closer to him wondering why he was staring at her]

''Legolas...are you okay? says Natalya

''Y-yes I am fine we must get going says Legolas

[He turns Arod around sharply riding away from Natalya who was confused with Legolas mood towards her and wonder if she did anything wrong she manages to follow after them]

[Edoras]

[The Four and Gandalf are riding towards Edoras. they stop as they go over a hill and see Edoras]

''Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. there dwells Theoden, King of Rohan, whose Mind is over known. Sarumans hold over King Theoden is now very strong be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here says Gandalf

[They ride towards the Gate A Flag rips off a pole and goes flying in the wind, landing just outside the gate as the riders go through the gate. Aragorn hesitates as he rides through them, looking at the flag and then up from where it came. they ride through Edoras the people watch them in silence. Aragorn looks up and sees Eowyn. he looks back down at the townspeople]

''You'd find more cheer in a Graveyard says Gimli

[Natalya walks behind Gandalf and Legolas seeing the guards come out of the hall as the four and Gandalf get to the top of the stairs]

''Ah says Gandalf

''I cannot allow you before Theoden King so armed, Gandalf Grayhame by the order of Grima Wormtongue [Gandalf nods to the others and they all start disarming themselves and handing their weapons over to the Edora soldiers]''Your staff says Hama

''Oh no. you would not part an old man from his walking stick? says Gandalf

[Hama grimaces and gives a slight nod then turns to lead them into the hall. Gandalf winks at Aragorn.]

'[Whispers to Theoden] ''My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming [The doors close behind them] ''He's herald of woe says Grima

''The Courtesy of your hall has somewhat lessened of late Theoden King says Gandalf

[whispering] ''He's not welcome says Grima

[haltingly] ''why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow? says Theoden

''a Just question my liege. late is the hour in which this conjuror chooses to appear. Lots spell I name him, ill news is an ill Guest says Grima

''Be silent. [Gandalf stares at Grima disgusted] ''keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through Fire and death to bandy crude words with a witless worm says Gandalf

''His staff. I told you to take the Wizards staff says Grima

[Grima backs away. Soldiers come rushing forward Aragorn, Gimli, Natalya and Legolas fight them off. Hama holds back Gamling from joining. Gandalf continues forward as if nothing is going on]

''Theoden Son of Thengel. too long have you sat in the shadows says Gandalf

[Grima seeing Natalya fighting a guard rushes her throwing his arms around her neck she gasps as he backs away with her seeing she was a beautiful one]

''I have you know...Nobody move or she dies says Grima

[Legolas turns to see Natalya in Grima's arms with a Dagger at her neck he turns back to Fight knowing she can take care of herself...she stombs on his feet making him cry out then she throws him over her shoulder then plants her feet on his chest]

''Nobody can hold me for very long says Natalya

''Harken to me. [Theoden grimaces and lets out a slight growl. Gandalf raises his hand] ''I release you from the spell says Gandalf

''Hahahahaha. hahahaha. you have no power here Gandalf the Grey says Theoden

[Theoden is still laughing, suddenly Gandalf takes off the gray cloak revealing the White cloaks that he now wears. Theoden screams]

''I will draw you Saruman as poison is drawn from a wound says Gandalf

[Theoden slams back against the throne. Gandalf gets closer pointing his staff at Theoden Eowyn enters and tries to run to Theoden, but Aragorn grabs her and stops her.]

''wait says Aragorn

''If I go, Theoden dies says Theoden

[Gandalf again throws him back against the Throne with his staff] ''you could not kill me, you will not kill him says Gandalf

''Rohan is mine says Theoden

[Gandalf throws him against the throne Again] ''Be gone says Gandalf

[Theoden screams and lunges at Gandalf, he hits Theoden with the staff. Saruman slides across the floor in Orthanc. Theoden moans and slides down in the chair. Aragorn lets Eowyn go and runs over and catches Theoden. she puts him back up in the throne. his face begins to change back into the Younger Theoden. Eowyn smiles at him]

''I know your face. Eowyn. Eowyn Gandalf? says Theoden

''breathe the free air again my friend says Gandalf

''dark have been my dreams of late says Theoden

Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword sayss Gandalf

[Hama comes up with Theoden's sword, Theoden takes it. Grima attempts to slide away. Gimli grabs him. Theoden looks at his sword, then to Grima who is cowering on the floor Grima is then thrown out of the hall down the stairs. Theoden is following him]

''I've only ever served you my lord says Grima

''your witchcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast says Theoden

''Send me not from your side says Grima

[Theoden raises his sword to strike, Aragorn stops him] ''No, my lord. no my lord let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account says Aragorn

[Aragorn offers a hand to Grima to help him up. Grima spits into Aragorn's palm and gets up and runs through the crowd]

''Get out of my way says Grima

''Hail Theoden King says Aragorn

[The Rohirrim bow to Theoden, Grima rides away from Edoras Aragorn bows to Theoden. Theoden turns around and looks at the people from the hall.]

''Where is Theodred? where is my Son? says Theoden

[After Theoden and his people go back inside as Natalya follows after everyone she bumps into Legolas ]

'I'm sorry Legolas says Natalya

[Legolas turns to look at her gazing at her seeing she was exhausted and tired from everything that has happened and he wanted to take her in his arms but another part was reluctant because of what he seen her do He steps away from her like she burned him]

''No it's fine no harm done says Legolas

[She sees him flinch from her touch like she burned him and was a little stunned she touches his arm worried]

''Legolas...tell me did I do something wrong? says Natalya

''No you did nothing wrong we are finally at a place that we can rest and regain our strength says Legolas

''No I-I mean you turn from me like I have got a sickness [She lowers her eyes showing him her confusion] ''Please you said that you wouldn't turn from me? says Natalya

[He sees she was looking at him confused He goes to touch her closing his eyes as he touches her face he places his forehead against hers for a moment then steps away]

''I am not turning my back I am just tired from all the running we did don't worry about me says Legolas

''O-Okay Legolas says Natalya

[She lifts to her feet and kisses him on the lips but he steps back so he wouldn't kiss her then he walks away leaving her even more confused she sighs and walks after him when a hand touches her arm she turns to see the girl from eariler]

''Hi...I'm Eowyn do I know you from somewhere? says Eowyn

''Um not really...I'm Natalya says Natalya

''Wait Natalya...aren't you the Fire Princess that once saved some Children from Wargs last year? says Eowyn

''Oh...yeah I did everyone called me Fire Princess because I used fire to kill them says Natalya

''I've always admired the story of your bravery come with me and I shall show you to a room and a place where you can take a bath says Eowyn

''thank you My Lady says Natalya

[She follows after Eowyn finally able to just rest and take her mind off everything that was going on]


	19. Journey To Helm's Deep

**Journey To Helm's Deep**

[After taking a bath that she so desperately needed to feel clean and refresh then going to bed she woke up feeling a whole lot better and rested she dresses in a beautiful blue gown with Long sleeves going down to her wrists and she has black slippers then walks out of her room to the main hall where she sees Eowyn with two children who were eating a bowl of stew she looks to see Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf and Gimli sitting at the tables while Gandalf sits beside Theoden]

''They had no warning, they were unarmed, now the wildmen are moving through the Westfold burning as they go Rick, cot, and tree says Eowyn

''Where is mama? says Freyda

[laying a blanket over the girl's shoulders] ''Shhh says Eowyn

''This but a taste of the terror Saruman will unleash [Natalya goes to sit down next to Legolas but he gets up to lean against the post near by his gaze looking her over appreciting. Natalya was confused with his behavior like he couldn't wait to get away from her] ''all the more potent for he is driven mad by the fear of Sauron. ride out and meet him head on. draw him away from your women and children. you must fight says Gandalf

''You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their King says Aragorn

[Rising from his throne] ''They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us [Gandalf gets up ready to speak] ''I know what it is you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war. says Theoden

''Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not says Aragorn

[Theoden turns to Aragorn] ''When Last I looked. Theoden not Aragorn was King of Rohan says Theoden

''then what is the King's decision? says Natalya

[He turns to look at her curious] ''Who are you child? says Theoden

''This is Lady Natalya she is here with us to help in our cause. says Gandalf

''Natalya...The Lady of Flame who once taken on a group of Wargs and saved children in our lands says Theoden

[He walks towards her as she nods shy and blushing] ''Yes I was known that because I killed the Wargs with Fire says Natalya

''You did my country a service my lady and I would be happy to have you do so again...even if you are a woman says Theoden

''thank you I will do what ever I can says Natalya

[Aragorn nods his approval Legolas stares quietly at her as she smiles a little He wanted to take her lips with his just then but he was still reluctant to touch her not after the things she can do]

[Morning]

[Everyone was moving around packing up Edora's as the King finally made his decision on what he should do for his people knowing they were at War Natalya was dressed back into her traveling clothes black tights, black boots, dark blue and silver traveling coat with a white under shirt, a belt around her waist to hold her sword and on her back is her Blue arrows and bow her hair was in a Pony tail she was walking outside with Gandalf and the others as they get ready to leave]

''Helm's Deep! they flee to the Mountains when they should stand and fight who will defend them if not their King? says Gimli

''He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past says Aragorn

''there is no way out of that Ravine. Theoden is walking into a trap. he thinks he's leading them into safety. what they'll get is a Massacre. Theoden has a strong will but I fear for him [He turns to look at Natalya and Aragorn] ''I fear for the Survival of Rohan. he will need you both before the end, Natalya, Aragorn. the people of Rohan will need you. their defenses have to hold says Gandalf

''they will hold says Aragorn

[Gandalf touches Natalya's cheek] ''Stay safe little Warrior a battle is coming that will test you trust your heart and your magic to help you says Gandalf

''I will be careful says Natalya

''we will make sure nothing happens to her says Aragorn

''The Grey Pilgrim, that's what they use call me. three hundred lives of men I have walked this earth and now I have no time. with luck my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. at dawn, look to the east. says Gandalf

''Go says Natalya

[Gandalf rides off through the stable, Gimli and Legolas move out of his way. He is riding through the plains.]

[Isegard]

[Saruman is sitting at his desk in the study as Grima speaks about Theoden]

''Theoden will not stay at Edoras [He was nursing a cut on his lip with a cloth] ''it's vulnerable he knows this. he will expect an attack on the city. they will flee to Helm's Deep, the great fortress of Rohan. it is a dangerous road to take through the mountains, it'll be slow, they will have women and children with them says Grima

[Saruman's eyebrow lifts at this information and he walks down into the pits of Isengard]

''Send out your Warg Riders says Saruman

[The Orc Rider smiles in the background is the sound of roaring of the Wargs]

[Vally Through Rohan]

[Natalya is riding Lightshines with other Solders when a man rides up to her seeing how beautiful and mysterious she was he has been eyeing her since they left Edoras]

''My lady...may I get your name I've been wondering about you says Guard

''Um...My name is Natalya...says Natalya

[She looks at him as three other men came riding up to her she was uneasy as the man that came up to her was eyeing her]

''I'm Ryan I've been meaning to speak to you since you and your friends attacked us says Ryan

''We only attacked you because you were threatening us says Natalya

[He rides closer Natalya looks at them and around for Legolas but he was not around she swallows as he places a hand on her leg she knocks it away]

''You are a fiesty one and an Elf [to his friends] ''How about later you and I have some fun says Ryan

''Not interested...[she goes to ride away but one of the guys take her Reins] ''Leave me alone says Natalya

''Oh but we just wanted to get to know you and that such a beautiful woman such as you deserve all the pleasure we can give her says Guard2

[Lightshines sensing her rider's nervousness she bumps against the two guys sending them off their horses. Natalya sighs in relief she whispers into her ears]

''Thank you Lightshines says Natalya

[Ryan gets up off the ground angrily] ''Just wait you won't be on that horse long...Freak..I will make use of your Body says Ryan

[She watches him and his friends ride off away from her she sighs hearing the name freak in her head since they left. Eowyn seeing what happened walked over to her]

''I saw what happened are you okay? says Eowyn

''yes I am fine just a little shaken but My horse friend help me [She gets down finally restless and needed to walk] ''do you need a ride for a while? says Natalya

''Really you will let me ride your horse...it's so majestic and lovely says Eowyn

''Lightshines is special and she is a good friend she will let you ride for a while I don't mind says Natalya

[Natalya helps Eowyn up onto the horse] ''thank you Lady Natalya...you are a good person says Eowyn

''I try my best to be...[she looked back to where the men disappeared to] ''they called me a Freak...[to Eowyn] ''do you think I am freak? says Natalya

[Eowyn looks at Natalya seeing looks of sadness and Isolation on her face] ''No I will never think that of you...Everybody else in Rohan has been talking about you as a Freak, Princess of Fire and Witch but I will never believe you will harm us...you have saved us long time ago says Eowyn

[Natalya flinches as she hears Eowyn say that people have been calling her a witch and freak even after she saved them...she smiles a little not wanting to show Eowyn her hurt. she is looking around for Legolas wondering where he was she has been noticing a distance between them she wanted him to hold her and whisper that she was beautiful to him but since they came to Edoras he has been avoiding her she was wondering if he might not want to be with her anymore she didn't want to think that he would find anyone else or turn away from her like he did before.]

[Theoden is riding beside Aragorn who has been keeping a watch over Natalya who was walking with Eowyn in front of them]

''I haven't seen my niece smile in a long time. she was a girl when they brought her father back dead. cut down by orcs [Aragorn was saddened by what Theoden just said Eowyn is smiling down at Natalya who was talking to her with Gimli who was riding on his horse] ''she watched her mother succumb to grief then she was left alone, to tend her King in growing fear. doomed to wait upon an old man who should hav loved her like a father says Theoden

[Night Fall]

[Everyone has stopped and made camp for the night Natalya is placing a blanket on the ground near a hill with Lightshines feeding on grass behind her she places her pack off her and onto the ground when she hears someone behind her laughing she gasps turning around to face the three men from before]

''Look at what we have here boys...Our little Freak says Ryan

''Please I don't want any trouble...just leave me alone says Natalya

''Not until I have my way with you[He then rushes her pushing her down to the ground she struggles as he places his hand in her shirt she cries out as she takes her hand and slams her fist into his face he cries out rolling off her] ''You little Witch I will make you pay for that says Ryan

''Get her says Guard2

[Natalya was upset as one guard took a hold of her arm but she manages to yank it free and then elbow him in the face then she goes to grab her staff when a second man kicks her in the face she cries out touching her face seeing blood on her hand then with anger she swings her Staff and hits the two guys in the face and sending them to the ground slamming the bottom of the staff into their guts they groan running away from her as Ryan and the other one takes out there sword]

''Let's see how good you now says Ryan

[He was just about to rush her when he sees something behind her and pales he then turns and runs away with the other guy. Natalya sighs in relief turning to see Legolas standing on the hill with his bow raised at the men running away]

''Oh...Legolas...thank you for helping me says Natalya

''You should now I will always Protect you says Legolas

[Natalya wipes at her lips where that guy kicked her she throws her arms around Legolas then she kisses him but he places his hands on her shoulder pulling away from her she bites her lips in rejection wondering what happened]

''L-Legolas why do you push me away? says Natalya

''I just think we should not do this right now there are more important things to worry about then what is between us says Legolas

''I Know I've been worrying about the war coming too Legolas but I notice ever since we entered Edora you don't hold me anymore...and just now you don't except me kissing or hugging you please tell me what I've done now says Natalya

[Legolas closes his eyes hearing the hurt and Rejection in her voice he turns gazing at her looking at her Purple eyes seeing the cut on her lips from the men earlier he walks to her placing his hand on her face he places his forehead on hers]

''You've done nothing wrong I promise you it isn't you Natalya I have had alot to think about and I needed space for a while says Legolas

''That is all you had to say Legolas...if you want peace from everyone for a while I understand I just [she places her face into his chest closing her eyes] ''Feel like you don't care for me anymore and that you would find someone else someday after figuring out that I am not worthy of you says Natalya

[He pulls away from her pecking her on the forehead then he turns to walk away He had told her a lie that it wasn't her and it was He just doesn't trust that she won't become Evil and use her magic against them he shouldn't think of her not while they are at War. Natalya watches him walk away realizing he was lying to her she bites her lips walking back to Lightshines curling up into her covers alone closing her eyes as she begins to cry feeling so alone]


	20. Warg Battle

**Warg Battle**

[People of Rohan were still walking the wilds on their way to Helm's Deep. Natalya is riding her way towards the front getting a cold feeling in her spin from something coming ever since Last night she hasn't been able to sleep, staying up all night crying, that she also been restless and scared of the Nightmares she keeps having of things to come. Wondering if she should tell Aragorn She sees Hama and Gamling riding ahead with her while Legolas is watching them. Natalya's horse neighs and starts going out of control]

''What is it? Lady Natalya says Gamling

''I am getting a bad feeling says Natalya

[Hama looks up at a cliff to see an Orc on a Warg about to attack. the Warg jumps down the cliff and onto Hama's horse throwing him off...Natalya seeing the Warg forms a fireball and throws it at the Warg burning it on his side it whines as it roars towards her she cries out as it knocks her off Lightshines who rears up on her high legs]

''Legolas...Wargs says Natalya

[He runs up the hill worried as he sees Natalya fighting with the Orc and Warg that killed Hama he takes his bow and shoots the Warg and sends the Orc flying off of it. Legolas runs over to it, with his sword in one hand. the Orc lets out a screech and then Legolas kills it he looks up at Aragorn]

'A Scout! says Legolas

[Aragron hears Legolas and runs back to the Refugees to warn them]

''what is it? what do you see? says Theoden

''Warg! we're under attack! [Refugee women scream] ''Get them out of here says Aragorn

[Legolas helps Natalya up seeing a scratch on her right arm he places his hands on her shoulder]

''You should go with them says Legolas

[She places her hand on his] ''I will fight with you until I can't fight no more says Natalya

[He looks at her nods that there was nothing to stop her and he wasn't about to knowing she was a good warrior realizing he misjudged her]

''Stay close to me says Legolas

''I will says Natalya

[She looks at him in hope that he still cares about her enough to keep fighting beside her keeping her safe Legolas runs over to the side of the cliff and sees countless Orcs riding Wargs coming towards them. Natalya comes up beside them she gets on Lightshines]

''We can do this says Natalya

[She rides Lightshines ahead pulling out her staff. The Rohirrim charges towards the Wargs. Legolas shoots a few of the Wargs before Jumping onto his horse. Theoden makes a charge signal with his sword as they ride and so does Sharku. Natalya just as she about collides into the Wargs with Lightshines she flips off her landing on the ground and slams her staff in the ground shooting flames at the front line of Wargs The Rohirrim cheer seeing the Girl attack them with fire. Orcs on their Wargs throw horses and their riders around, and then Gimli shouts as he falls off his horse. Natalya runs over to him as a Warg with no rider on it grows towards him]

''Bring your pretty face to my ax say Gimli

[As the Warg charges at him, Legolas shoots it with an arrow] ''that one counts as mine [Gimli turns around just in time to kill a Warg with his ax. the Warg falls onto Gimli who lets out a groan. Aragorn kills an Orc as Theoden kills another Orc. a Rohirrim Soldier aims a bow and arrow at a Warg and kills it though he was killed when a Warg ran over him. Natalya makes it to Gimli seeing him trapped]

''Gimli let me help you says Natalya

''My Lady says Gimli

[She takes her Mind magic and lifts the Warg off Gimli who rolls from under him then gets to his feet He then kills a Warg behind her]

''Thanks Gimli says Natalya

''We are a team lass says Gimli

[She pats his shoulder runs to see A Warg charge at Aragorn she finds lightshines and rides her towards him who was trying to get his hand unstuck from a belt She lands on the Warg stabbing the Orc throwing him then she gets a knife to cut the strap trapping Aragorn He sees a cliff coming towards him...She, Aragorn and The Warg fall over the Cliff Natalya cries out for Aragorn as he fell her hand was still holding on to the cliff]

''Aragorn, Natalya says Legolas

''Natalya...Aragorn says Gimli

[Theoden looks around as Legolas passes Sharku who is still alive lying on the ground, Legolas bends over as to see if there were any tracks Aragorn left. Sharku starts laughing and Legolas goes over to him.]

''Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing says Gimli

''He's...Dead...The girl tried to save him and they both went over says Sharku

[Legolas grabs him]

''You lie says Legolas

[Gimli hears a cry from the cliff...He runs up to see Natalya's hand he grabs a hold of her he looks at Legolas]

''Legolas...Natalya says Gimli

[Legolas runs over to them grabbing a hold of Natalya he pulls her up seeing her wrist was bleeding He pushes her back looking over the Cliff for Aragorn]

''Where is he Natalya? [Legolas turns to her seeing tears coming from her eyes...He grew angry grabs her shoulders shaking her] ''Tell me what happened? says Legolas

''I saw him fighting when a Warg came behind him and knocked him off his Horse and then his wrist got stuck to the belt of the Warg and I went to catch him before he fell but It was too late...He fell before I can reach him...says Natalya

[Legolas was shocked hearing that Aragorn was dead he looks back down towards the Cliff He pulled her into his arms holding her rocking with her as they look down at the River]

''Get the wounded on horses. the Wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead [Legolas looks at him] ''Come says Theoden

[Legolas, Natalya and Gimli stay for a few more seconds, looking down. Legolas looks over at Natalya seeing tears falling from her face his face hardens seeing her upset but it was her fault that she didn't catch him. He walks to her she lifts her face to his]

''Why couldn't you hold on to him? says Legolas

[Natalya looks at him stunned and confused with why is he questioning her she swallows uneasy as she explains again of what happnened]

''I saw him fight with the Orc and Its Warg and his wrist got caught in the Warg's belt and I went to kill the Orc and help Aragorn get free by the time I did that the Warg was going over the Cliff I Dived after him but it was too late He's gone says Natalya

''Damn it why Aragrorn why did he have to die why do you get to survive and not him? says Legolas

[Natalya stumbled like she has been shot a terrible crushing blow to her heart hearing that he would rather she die then Aragorn she turns to look down at the River again and then at Legolas she felt to much Hope that he would love her and that he will never judge her again she shakes her head turning to Legolas]

''I am sorry that I didn't catch him Legolas I would have gladly took his place...I Um Promise to look for him [She turns away towards her horse closing her eyes then turns to Legolas] ''I'll meet you at Helm's Deep says Natalya

[She gets on Lightshines and then rides away following the River feeling tears coming down her eyes she begins to sob in misery and hurt she looks up at the sky wondering why did the Valar bring her to Middle Earth if all this world was going to bring her was hurt, Pain and lonelyness.]

[Gimli watches Natalya ride away remembering the terrible hurt on the girl's face and knowing who put the look there he glares at Legolas]

''How could you say that to her Legolas...did you realize what you said hurt her? says Gimli

''She let Aragorn die she didn't even use her Magic to save him how are we going to keep trusting that she will turn on us eventually says Legolas

''You are blind boy [Legolas shocked turns to Gimli] So Blind that you don't see something beautiful in front of you. says Gimli

[Gimli leaves Legolas stunned at his words then remembering Natalya's hurt look when he told her he wished she died instead of Natalya He closes his eyes feeling remorse and shame in his heart How could he say that to her all because he felt she was evil and dangerous he shakes his head damn it again he let her believe she was a Monster and pushed her away. He looks towards the direction that Natalya went off with Lightshines and wonder if he will have the chance to make it up to her.]


	21. Isegard Unleashed

**Uruki-Hai**

[Rohan]

[Natalya continues looking around for Aragorn who has been swept down the River after she tried to save him from the Warg attack on him she moves Lightshines down to the River almost giving up hope that he couldn't be found until she sees something black laying on the River bank she is shocked when she came closer and gets off her horse seeing it was Aragorn she was so relieved as she sees he was hurt she places her hand over him as a White light shines on him seeing he was healing from all his wounds.]

''You are alive Aragorn the Valar is protecting you says Natalya

[Aragorn breathes again, he wakes up to see Natalya's hand glowing over his body he slowly sits up]

''Lady Natalya...you came says Aragorn

''We help each other Aragorn I've healed your wounds we thought you were dead when you fell from the Cliff but I never lost faith says Natalya

''Thank you...I can always count on you as a Friend [A Brown Horse walks up towards them. Aragorn realizes that it's Brego pushes up brushing his nose with a hand]''Brego says Aragorn

''Brego...he has found you as well let him be your ride to Helms Deep come on Aragorn says Natalya

[Brego gets down lower, Aragorn grips Brego's hair as he pulls himself on top of him they ride towards Helm's Deep. Natalya gets on Lightshines and rides with him making sure he doesn't fall off. they kept riding through the day when they stop and sees The Uruki-Hai army. they continue to ride towards Helm's Deep he looks over at Natalya]

''Well done Natalya [he whispers to Brego Well done, Brego my friend] ''Mae carnen Brego, Mellon nin. says Aragorn

[Natalya follows Aragorn up the side way towards the Entrance of Helm's Deep as they ride through the gates]

''He's alive! says Woman

[Gimli pushes his way through the crowd] 'where is he? where is he? get of my way! I'm going to kill him! [He cuts through the crowd seeing Natalya and Aragorn get off their horse he smiles happyily] ''You are the luckiest, the canniest and the most reckless man I ever knew [He hugs Aragorn. then Natalya] ''You found him my Lady...you are very beautiful [to Aragorn] ''Bless you Laddie says Gimli

''Gimli, where is the King? says Aragorn

[Gimli nots in the right direction. Aragorn pats his shoulder. he walks toward the gate where Theoden is Natalya follows him when he bumps into Legolas who looks at him]

''Le abdollen, your late you look terrible says Legolas

[Aragorn laughs. Natalya looks at him a little trying not to break down in hurt that he didn't ask for her well being she pats Aragorn's arm then walks back the way she came when Legolas calls her name she stops with her back to him]

''What is it? says Natalya

''Aragorn wants us to meet with the King says Legolas

[She closes her eyes looking pale and worn out she turns back to Follow them into the Hall. Aragorn was confused at the Hurt and anger on Natalya's face. He walks beside her]

''What causes such Sorrow in your eyes My Lady? says Aragorn

[She turns her head slowly towards Legolas and Aragorn understands suddenly growing a little angry at Legolas behavior towards Natalya when she hasn't ever done anything wrong. He places a hand on Natalya's cheek]

''He doesn't trust me...and He wishes I died instead of you [Aragorn was shocked] ''I've tried Aragorn He just doesn't see me all he sees is that I have Magic and that I can be Evil and a Monster I-I... we better get inside and tell the King of what we saw says Natalya

[Aragorn watches her enter the Hall and he turns to Legolas who has heard what Natalya said he was looking guilty]

''Legolas tell me you haven't got anything to do with Natalya being upset says Aragorn

''I said something to her that may have hurt her...I am so sorry Aragorn I never meant to make her believe that I wish her to die...I love her says Legolas

''If you love her Legolas you wouldn't be treating her in such a way. How many times will she forgive your attiude towards her...She deserves much better then that She has done more for us then anyone. She is the one that will help us fight against Evil. says Aragorn

[Aragorn passes Legolas who follows him into the room Thedeon watches as they enter and he was shocked that Thedeon is alive]

''We thought you dead Lord Aragorn? says Theoden

''it will take more then him falling off the cliff for him to die He is too strong for that says Natalya

[Aragorn smiles then turns to Theoden] ''We have something to tell you says Aragorn

[Aragorn and Natalya tell them what they saw before coming to Helm's Deep] ''a Great host, you say? says Theoden

''All Isengard is emptied says Aragorn

''how many? says Theoden

''Ten Thousand strong at least says Natalya

[Theoden turns to look at her in shock] ''Ten Thousand says Theoden

''It is an army bred for a single purpose. to destroy the world of men. they will be here by nightfall says Natalya

[Theoden walks away] ''Let them come! [He is walking with Gamling outside where the refugees are] ''I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall [Gamling nods at Theoden walks outside of the gate and looks up] ''We will cover the causeway and the Gate from above. no army has ever breached the Deeping wall, or set foot inside the Hornburg! says Theoden

''This is no rabble of Mindless Orcs. these are Uruk-Hal. their armor is thick and their shields broad says Gimli

''I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep says Theoden

[Natalya steps in front of Gimli] ''It's not about just defending your Keep my lord...it's about being smart We've seen these things up close and it's not good to underestimate them says Natalya

''You are of course right My Lady but we will have to do what it takes to defend this keep. [Theoden walks back inside Helm's Deep. as Aragorn goes back inside with the others patting Gimli on the shoulder. on top of the fortress] ''They will break upon the fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn. we've seen it before. crops can be resown, homes rebuilt. within these walls we will outlast them says Theoden

''they do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. they come to destroy its People down to the last child says Aragorn

[Theoden turns around and grabs Aragorn's shirt and pulls him closer] ''what would you have me do? Look at my men. their courage hangs by a thread. if this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance says Theoden

''Send out riders, my lord. you must call for aid says Aragorn

''And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? we are not so lucky in our friends as you. the Old alliances are dead says Theoden

''Gondor will answer says Aragorn

''Gondor? where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? where was Gondor when our enermies closed in around us? where was Gon-? No, my lord Aragorn we are alone [Theoden walks away towards a gate] ''get the Women and children into the caves says Theoden

''we need more time to lay provisions for-says Gamling

''There is no time. War is upon us says Theoden

'Secure the gate says Soldier

[The Refugees are moving all of their belongings and themselves to the caves]

''Move back! move to the caves! [to the line going into the caves] Come on, people! quickly, now! says Soldier

''We'll place the reserves along the wall. they can support the archers from above the gate says Aragorn

''Aragorn, you must rest You're no use to us half alive says Legolas

''my lord Aragorn says Eowyn

[Eowyn approaches Aragorn] ''I'm to be sent with the women into the caves says Eowyn

''that is an honorable charge says Aragorn

[voice breaking] 'to mind the children, to find food and bedding, when the men return. what renown is there in that? says Eowyn

''My lady, a time may come for Valor without renown. who then will your people look to in the last defense? says Aragorn

''let me stand by your side says Eowyn

''It is not in my power to command it says Aragorn

''you do not command the others to stay! they fight beside you because they would not be parted from you because they love you. I'm sorry says Eowyn

[Eowyn walks away towards the caves. The Soldiers go around looking for men to fight, patting them on the shoulder as they walk. Natalya is standing up at the wall looking around at the lands before her thinking about everything that has happened so far. someone touches her shoulder a soldier]

''My Lady we need to get you to the caves says Soldier

''No it's okay I am going to be fighting says Natalya

[she touches her sword and bow]

''But who would be Protecting you while you fight? says Soldier

[She sighs looking over her shoulder smiles a little] ''Nobody will be protecting me I can take care of myself thank you says Natalya

[The Soldier nods then moves away as she turns back to gaze out she begin to grow lightheaded wondering if she was more tired then she thought she hisses when the wound she recieved from The Nazgul at Weathertop was bothering her she places her hand under her shirt looking at the wound that was there remembering why she got the wound in the first place Protecting Frodo against the Nine she sighs as she slowly sits down at where she is and lays her head against the stone wall and she slowly falls asleep]

 _[Dream]_

 _[She was standing on the wall of Helm's Deep seeing the Uruki-Hai below marching forward and then they are running towards the wall with ladders and they attach them to the wall and they begin climbing it she was using her bow and shooting fire balls at them when she hears someone shouting out]_

 _''Shoot Him Legolas...Shoot Legolas says Aragorn_

 _[Aragorn is yelling at Legolas who was shooting his arrows at a Uruki- Hai who was carrying a torch running through a crowd of Uruki Hai and Legolas was shooting his bow at him but nothing seems to be stopping it and then it jumps in the drain at the bottom of the wall and then the Wall explodes Natalya gasps seeing the explosion and looks as the Uruki Hai enter the hole in the wall.]_

[Natalya wakes up groans when someone lands a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump she stands up seeing Legolas was hovering over her in concern.]

''Natalya are you alright? says Legolas

''I'm Fine says Natalya

'No you are not fine [He places his hands on her shoulders] ''I've noticed that you've been tired and pale for the last days says Legolas

[She pushes away from him angry that he would speak to her about her behavior when he was the one who has been treating her with disgust]

''You have a nerve to act like you care about me when you've been showing nothing but disgust the moment we met...nothing I do makes me worthy in your eyes...Your the reason I've been upset and hurt all this time. says Natalya

[He takes her face in his hands she tries to move away] ''and I swear to you that I've never been more wrong in all my life...I've hurt you in a way that can never be forgiven..says Legolas

''You said you wanted me to die instead of Aragorn [she begins to show him her hurt as her voice breaks] ''I've fallen in love with you and I thought you loved me back...In Lothlorien you told me that you will never judge me or hurt me again...but you have and I don't know if I can ever believe you again says Natalya

''Natalya...you are everything to me I saw you do unspeakable things and yes they frightened me and I made you believe that you are a Monster but No you are not a monster...you are the most beautiful, caring, loving and very strong the kind of Woman that I've longed for in my life says Legolas

[She begins to sob wanting to believe everything that he said but every time she does he always gives her a reason to doubt him she feels his hands on her waist holding her to him and that his forehead was against hers tears fall from her eyes as she steps back from him]

''I'm sorry Legolas but I can't trust you right now...all I ever wanted from you was you to Love me, embrace me, trust in me and believe in me but every time I get close, when I thought for a moment you loved me, you turned from me, pushing me away when I tried to kiss you...but I need some time right now we have a battle to fight I need to speak to the King and all of you says Natalya

[He sighs seeing her tears was tearing him up inside knowing he put the pain in her heart he watches her walk away as he follows her from the wall.]


	22. Battle Of Helm's Deep

**Battle For Helm's Deep**

[Helm's Deep Armory]

[The Soldiers go around looking for men to fight patting them on the shoulder as they walk. this includes young men and old men who are still capable of fighting. Natalya Is staring at everyone sadly seeing all the young boy children being suited up for battle. She closes her eyes as Aragorn comes over to her seeing the look on her face understanding]

''Farmers, Farriers, stable boys these are no Soldiers but it's all we have says Aragorn

''Most have seen too many winters says Gimli

''Or too few. [Legolas was getting upset and worried] ''Look at them they're frightened. you can see it in their eyes [The men turn around and looks at him. He talks to Aragorn] ''Boe A Hyn Neled herain dan caer menig says Legolas [And they should be three hundred against ten thousand!]

''[they have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras] Si, Beriathar Hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras says Aragorn

''[They cannot win this fight. they are all going to die!] Aragorn Nedin Dagor hen u-erir nagtha daged dhaer! says Legolas

''Then I shall die as one of them says Aragorn

[Aragorn turns and walks away Legolas tries to follow] ''Let him go lad let him be says Gimli

[Natalya looks at Legolas who moves to stand in the corner he was looking worried] ''Legolas now isn't the time to argue among ourselves not at this time when we are about to be at war says Natalya

''We are not going to win this fight says Legolas

''Don't lose your faith now not when we came all this way We fight together as one and we will get through this [Natalya sighs places a hand on his face trying to stop the fear on his face] ''It's okay to be afraid says Natalya

[Gimli smiles a little then silently walks out to leave them be. Legolas takes Natalya's hand in his and presses her hand to his lips kissing her finger tips. She was confused on why she wasn't still upset and angry with him she sighs as she goes to pull away only for him to yank her back into his arms and he takes her mouth she moans as he kisses her with hunger his hands cup her face then he touches her forehead with his]

''I am so sorry Natalya I never should have let stupid thoughts and fears come between us I left you alone to deal with Hidden Fears of your own and Never again will I leave you alone says Legolas

[She looks up at him truly want to believe him she wraps her arms around him]

''Let's just get through this and see what happens I don't want to fight anymore says Natalya

''Okay I will stay with you to make sure that nothing happens to you says Legolas

[She smiles with relief as they continue to hug each other]

[Helm's Deep]

[Soldiers at Helm's Deep are getting into place along the wall]

''Move! move to the outer wall! says Soldier

[Other Soldiers yell things as they get ready. Aragorn sees a boy near a little fire looking around frightened]

''Give me your sword [The boy walks towards Aragorn giving him his sword. Aragorn takes it] ''What is your name? says Aragorn

''Haleth Son of Hama my Lord. the men are saying we will not live out the night. they say that it is hopeless says Haleth

[Aragorn gets up and looks at the swords edge. He swings it around] ''This is a good sword [He hands the sword back to Haleth] Haleth Son of Hama...[Aragorn puts his hand on his shoulder and bends down a little facing him] There is always Hope says Aragorn

[Back in the Armory Natalya is placing on the Special Armor that Lady Galadriel has given her as a gift in Lothlorien she was tying a arm grieves to her when someone came up behind her and finished tying some strings on her Breast plate she looks over her shoulders at Legolas]

''This is the Armor that Lady Galadriel gave you? says Legolas

''Yes it seems to be a good time as any to use it says Natalya

[He places his hand on her shoulder turning her to face him] ''We will look out for each other [She smiles a little when she sees Aragorn getting his armor on he puts on the chainmail that he was given, followed by his vest he straps on his sword belt, tying it and his shirt. he goes to pick up something else but Legolas gives him his sword Natalya pushes Legolas over to Talk to him Legolas smiles a little ]''We have trusted you this far. you have not led us astray Forgive me I was wrong to despair says Legolas

''[There is nothing to forgive] ''U-moe edaved Legolas says Aragorn

[They put their hands on each others shoulders. Gimli walks in with a chain mail shirt on] ''if We had time I'd get this adjusted [The chainmail drops all the way down to the floor, showing that it was too long for him] ''It's a little tight across the chest says Gimli

[Aragorn nods and Legolas and Natalya shares a smile as they look at Gimli, who has trouble putting his arms down all the way. They hear a horn.]

''That is no Orc Horn says Legolas

[A Soldier comes to the gate of Helm's Deep looking down at where the person is blowing the Horn ]

''Send for the King. Open the gate! says Soldier

''Open the gate! says Another Soldier

[Many Elves that came from Lorien march towards the gate of Helm's Deep as they walk in the Soldiers are gaining hope. Theoden walks down some steps as Haldier approaches]

''How is this possible? says Theoden

'I bring word from Elrond Of Rivendell. an Alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together. we come to honor that Allegiance says Haldir

[Aragorn, Legolas and Natalya run out to see them Aragorn approaches Haldir]

''[Well Met] Mae Govannen, Haldir, [Aragorn hugs Haldir surprising him] ''You are most welcome says Aragorn

[As Legolas welcomes Haldir Non-verbally the other Elves turn around and rest their bows against the ground.]

''We are proud to fight along side Men once more [He places a kiss on Natalya's hand she smiles with relief] ''My Lady Natalya Galadriel sends her Good Wishes for you says Haldir

''Thank you for coming says Natalya

[The Soldiers of Rohan are now in Position along with the Elves of Lorien. they look in the distance and see The Uruk-Hai army approaching Natalya is standing at the wall with Gimli standing beside her who couldn't see over the wall. Legolas was right beside her]

''You could have picked a better spot [Aragorn walks to where Legolas, Natalya and Gimli are] ''Well Lad whatever Luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night says Gimli

''Your friends are with you, Aragorn says Legolas

''Lets hope they last the night says Gimli

[Natalya smiles a little placing her hand on Gimli] ''Don't worry about this battle so much Gimli We stick together as one and nothing will harm us says Natalya

[Aragorn walks away just as it starts to thunder. Thoeden looks up as it starts to rain. the Uruk-Hai army continues to march while the women and children in the caves huddle together]

'[Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none ] A Eruchin, u-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas says Aragorn

[The Leader of the Uruk-Hai army lets out a yell halting the army where they are The Uruks start growling]

''What's happening out there? says Gimli

''Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box? says Legolas

[Gimli laughs. the Leader of the Uruk-Hai army yells and the rest of the army starts pounding their spears on the ground and growling at the people in Helm's Deep. Gimli jumps again try to see what is happening an old man's arrow slips from his grasp and kills an Uruk-Hai]

''[Hold] ''Dartho says Aragorn

[The Uruk-Hai falls down and the Uruk next to it hits itss armor. the rest of the Uruki-Hai start yelling and growling they finally start running towards Helm's Deep]

''So it begins says Theoden

[Prepare to fire] ''Tangado a chadad says Aragorn

''Tangado a chadad says Elf Soldier

[The Elves aim their arrows at the Uruks. Natalya takes her bow out ]

[Their Armour is weak at the neck, and beneath the arm] Faeg-I Varv din na lanc a nu ranc says Legolas

''[Release arrows] ''Hado I Philinn says Aragorn

[The Elves release their arrows killing many Uruk-Hai]

''Did they hit anything? says Gimli

''Give them a Volley says Theoden

''Fire! says Gamling

''Fire! yells Soldier

[More Uruks go down by arrows]

[Hurl to flow] ''Hado ribed says Aragorn

'Send them to me! come on says Gimli

[The Elven army continues to kill the Uruks but one of them has a crossbow, that kills a couple of Elves in a row, sending them over the wall. the Uruks now come with ladders]

''[Ladders] ''Pendraith says Aragorn

''Good! says Gimli

[They send up ladders after ladders onto the wall] ''Swords! Swords says Aragorn

[An Uruk comes over the wall, just as Gimli takes a swing at him and kills him another Uruk comes over and kills the Elves that were around him. Natalya dodges a blow from a Uruk and kills him. Haldier kills some Uruks that were near ladders A Uruk comes over the Ladder and sends Aragorn to the ground. The Uruk tries to hit him but Aragorn parries his blow and cuts off his leg sending the Uruk to the ground. Aragorn finishes him off. Gimli sees another Uruk that just killed a few Elves and slides under it, hitting it in the stomach with his axe]

''Legolas! two already! says Gimli

''I'm on Seventeen! says Legolas

[yells] ''I'll have no pointy ear outscoring me! says Gimli

[Gimli kills a Uruk as it comes over the Ladder Legolas kills some Uruks as they come over the ladders with his bow.]

'Nineteen! says Legolas

[Natalya rolls her eyes them as Aragorn runs over to Natalya seeing she was forming a fire ball into her hands and throws them at the Ladders. he grabs her shoulder]

''Natalya can you take down the Ladders all At once says Aragorn

''I can do that says Natalya

[She takes her Staff hitting some Uruks along the way and then jumps onto the Wall and with a yell forms a Fire ball and knocks down the Ladders as she goes and then she forms a huge fire barrier and then slams the staff into the wall flashing the Uruks off the wall with the Ladders. The Soldiers yell at her from afar]

''Fire Princess! Fire Princess! says Soldiers

[Legolas and Gimli were stunned as she then lands back onto the ground looking at them]

''What? says Natalya

''That was more then just Forty Uruks Lass says Gimli

''Um aren't we suppose to be killing them instead of making it a game says Natalya

''You did great Natalya. says Legolas

[Aragorn smiles at the Soldier's still chanting then it dies when he sees more Uruks coming with Ladders and he sighs fighting them off]


End file.
